


Extranjeros

by Maki_maki



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_maki/pseuds/Maki_maki
Summary: El piloto aviador Aslan Jade Callenreese alias Ash Lynx tras un ataque sorpresa área y naval por parte de los japoneses en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, naufragó y quedó varado en Izumo, Japón. Al ser rescatado por un extraño japones junto con su compañero chino, fue llevado a una cabaña que, para su sorpresa, estaba habitado por varios refugiados chinos. Paulatinamente en su estadía, Ash descubre que la interacción de personas de nacionalidades enemigas es posible. ¿Pero bajo qué costo?





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo para tener en claro: La letra cursiva significa que están hablando en japones o en mandarín.

**Marzo 1945**

El sonido de las hélices de los aviones predomina en las alturas del territorio enemigo. La Guerra del Pacífico estaba en su auge al momento que se le asignó la presente misión.  El piloto aviador Aslan Jade Callenreese alias Ash Lynx sobrevolaba junto otros treinta aviones de guerra hacia la isla Iwo Jima en Japón. Se encontraba en el lado norte del territorio nipón tras salir del territorio recuperado por los estadounidenses en China. Era una misión complicada por el complejo plan de invasión y por la distancia por el cual se encontraban.

Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba más Ash eran los kamikazes que podían aparecer en cualquier momento frente a su tripulación y que además el clima no estaba del lado de ninguna de las dos batallones. Estaba muy oscuro como si fuera de noche; las nubes estaban tan grises que podía conllevar a una tormenta muy pronto.

—Oye mocoso, ¿has estado muy callado? ¿Tienes miedo?

Ash escuchó en su trasmisor. —Max…—suspiró. —Cuando hablas así es para ocultar tu pavor… — sonrió. — ¿No tendrás incontinencia urinaria?

El aludido refunfuñó.: —Eso quisieras para que yo te cambie los calzones de mierda…

—Concéntrense señoritas…estamos en una misión.

Ash pudo apreciar en sus audífonos como Max tragó saliva con dificultad. Con una risita maliciosa el rubio siguió observando su ruta. Iba a ser un viaje largo hacia dicha isla. Le esperaba un largo camino.

No obstante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, varias luces pudieron ser apreciadas en el sombrío cielo fuliginoso.

—¡¡Nos atacan!!

Ash contuvo la respiración tras percatarse que eran misiles navales. Junto con su experiencia y habilidad, giró su timón y pudo esquivar varios de ellos. Por la nubosidad no podía observar cuantos navíos japoneses estaban en el mar y ni su radar detectó ningún movimiento de los mismos. Todo esto era malo, muy malo. Nunca se imaginó que hubiese navíos militares en la zona en donde se encontraban. Odiaba admitirlo, pero los japoneses estaban más preparados y armados que ellos.

Luego, una gran explosión notó Ash en su lado derecho. Cuando giró su cabeza hacia ese sonido, emitió un jadeó sorpresivo. Cerca de él había un avión aliado pero ahora solo se encontraba humo y escombros de lo que una vez fue un elemento militar con un piloto aviador adentro. Si no tenía cuidado, así podría terminar él.

Antes que Ash pudiera reaccionar, un avión despegó a gran velocidad enfrente del suyo. Fue en ese instante que se cumplió el mayor temor de él: era un kamikaze.

Max gritó al observar la colisión de ambos aviones y residuos del mismo caían en el mar. Una capa de humo cubría su visibilidad y no podía creer lo que veía.: —¡Ash! — gritó en su micrófono. —¡ASH!

La angustia y miedo prevaleció en la mente del castaño.

—¡Max! ¡Enfócate en el enemigo! ¡Dispara! ¡Dispárales, Max!

El aludido mordió su labio inferior y sentía que sus lágrimas se derramaban en sus mejillas. —¡Malditos! —gritó furioso mientras disparaba.

* * *

 

Dos hombres caminaban lentamente en las orillas de la playa Inasa en Izuno, Japón. En sus manos había pequeñas canastas con pocos peces.

Uno de ellos suspiró agotado.: — _Maldita tormenta que se avecina_. —dijo. — _Hoy no tuvimos buena pesca. Tan solo mira estos pescados raquíticos. ¡Eso no me llenarán en la cena!_

El otro dio una risita.: — _Por lo menos pescamos algo, Shorter_. —contestó. — _Solo mira el cielo…pareciera que los dioses estuviesen enojados…_

El mencionado rascó su cabeza calva. Él no creía en dioses o en deidades como esas. Tras llegar a Izuno junto con su compañía notó que dicho lugar estaba repleto de lugares santos y personajes míticos. No le molestaba en absoluto, pero a veces podía llegar hacer tedioso.

Vagando en sus pensamientos estuvo Shorter que no se dio cuenta que su amigo se detuvo en seco y casi se tropieza con él.: —¡¿ _Ay pero por qué paras, Eiji_?! —preguntó exaltado teniendo fija su mirada en él.

Eiji no contestó. Él estaba perplejo observando en la orilla del mar a un hombre boca abajo y con heridas profundas en su cuerpo. Antes que Shorter pudiera mediar palabra, Eiji dejó caer su canasto con peces y corrió hacia ese hombre.

Shorter dirigió su mirada en el punto donde Eiji corría y exhaló angustiado. Con un solo vistazo reconoció rápidamente las vestimentas del hombre inconsciente.

—¡ _Eiji!_ —corrió Shorter detrás de él. _—¡No te acerques! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Es un soldado estadounidense!_

Antes que Eiji pudiera procesar las palabras de su amigo, ya estaba hincado al lado de ese soldado y trato de voltearlo para poder ver bien su rostro pero sus acciones fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió un arma en su abdomen. Él hombre rubio estaba despierto. Sin embargo, el hombre de cabello azabache por un instante pensó que ese hombre ya había fallecido por sus facciones tan relajadas que mostraba. Era como si hubiese esperado a la muerte tranquilamente.

— _¡Eiji!_

— _Shorter…no te muevas._ —susurró.

El japonés observó que los ojos de aquel soldado se abrieron lentamente y lo primero que pudo percatarse fueron de esos ojos verdes fulminantes lo observaban intensamente, como si le atravesara su alma. El cuerpo de Eiji tembló. Esos ojos reflejan fiereza y dureza a simple vista pero Eiji también denotó susceptibilidad dentro de ellos. Oyó como las olas del mar golpeaban ligeramente el cuerpo del estadounidense y como la arena sangrentada se diluía al mezclarse con el agua salada.

Extrañamente Eiji no tenía miedo ante esa situación. — Por favor baja el arma. No te haré daño. — habló tranquilamente Eiji. —Estás herido. Necesito curar tus heridas…

Shorter sobresaltó al escuchar que Eiji estaba hablando en el idioma del rubio.

—¿Dónde…estoy? —preguntó el rubio con dificultad mientras respiraba con su boca.

—Izuno, Japón. En las orillas de la playa Isana.

Eiji vio que el cuerpo del hombre se tensó y abrió grandemente sus ojos. La pistola sobre su abdomen se hundió más profundo sobre su piel.

 —¡ _Eiji!_

— _Estoy bien Shorter._ —contestó en japonés.

—Por favor, no voy a lastimarte. —dijo pacíficamente. —No te tengo miedo…

Eiji podía jurar que solo por un momento distinguió pánico en los ojos verdes del hombre. Fue por un segundo, pero lo suficiente para entender que en esa situación el más vulnerable era ese hombre que yacía frente de él. La pistola no lo intimidaba para nada. No sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante pero realmente lo quería ayudar.

Los ojos de ambos se conectaron y nadie bajó la mirada desde las últimas palabras que emitió Eiji. Era como si el rubio buscara hostilidad detrás las acciones del japonés. Sin embargo,  dichas intenciones nunca las pudo encontrar; mientras más lo observaba su cuerpo intencionalmente se relajaba y su mirada se suavizaba.

—Bien…—murmuró suavemente a la vez que bajó su arma. Rápidamente denotó una sonrisa cálida en el rostro del japonés.

—Gracias por confiar en mí. —exhaló. —Tenemos que curarte esas heridas. Te llevaré a mi cabaña, está cerca de aquí. Te prometo que estarás bien. —Eiji trató de tomar de su brazo e inmediatamente el soldado gruñó adolorido. —Shorter, ayúdame por favor.

—¿Shor…ter? —jadeó entrecortadamente Ash mientras cerraba sus ojos verdes.

—Sí, no te preocupes, es mi amigo. Él tampoco te hará daño…

Ash se percató que prontamente perdería la conciencia.

—H-hola…—pronunció Shorter desconfiando de su inglés. —Yo no ser japonés…ser chino... —tomó el brazo derecho del herido y lo rodeó en sus hombres. — _Joder que brazos tan musculosos_ —dijo sorprendido en chino. — _¡Que alto es esta bestia!_

El soldado sintió que era arrastrado con dificultad por los dos hombres mientras luchaba en no cerrar los ojos.: —¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —susurró.

Eiji sonrió.: —Dijo que le encantan tus músculos.

— _¡Eiji no le traduzcas lo que dije, maldita sea! ¡Va pensar que le gusto y estará detrás de mi culo!_ —expresó exaltadamente el chino.

Ash resopló al escuchar los gritos del tal Shorter, el chino. No le entendía ni en lo más minino pero por la forma en cómo se comunicaba y lo cómodo en que interactuaban con el japonés le pareció irónico. China y Japón estaban en un gran conflicto en estos precisos instantes, incluso antes de la guerra eran tierras enemigas, y estos dos parecían ser grandes amigos.

No sabía que le esperaba cuando llegaran a dicha cabaña pero esta vez Ash se dejó llevar y confió en ellos. Hace años no sentía esa seguridad y protección de alguien más. Desde niño, cuando su hermano Griffin se unió a la milicia, lo han maltratado y abusado de él dejándolo sólo, a su suerte. El tiempo ha pasado pero aún podía sentir esas manos, bocas y lenguas que recorrieron todo su pequeño cuerpo mientras el dolor reinaba sus sentidos. Solo por esta vez quería sentirse abrigado por alguien más; quería creer en el altruismo del japonés, en la voz amable en la cual se dirigió hacia él y esos ojos cálidos que no mostraban sadismo y crueldad.

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡Olvidamos la cena!_

Fue lo último que escuchó Ash antes de perder el conocimiento.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash despierta en la cabaña que los asiáticos le prometieron que lo llevarían. Sin embargo, no estaba sólo.

Cuando Ash despertó en la noche, lo primero que se percató fue un techo desconocido para él.  Aunque su cuerpo estaba adormecido Ash podía oler los ungüentos que le aplicaron, vendas firmemente atadas en sus heridas y estaba vestido con una yukata que le quedaba ajustada. Todo aquello lo sorprendió bastante debido a que él odiaba ser tocado, no importa si la intensión era lasciva o no, no podía soportar que otra persona colocara sus manos sobre él. Incluso dentro de la milicia tuvo algunos problemas por ello.

—¡Oh! Parece que ya abriste los ojos. —escuchó Ash una voz infantil. ¿Había un niño presente? —Wow…que ojos tan verdes… ¿son reales?

Con una voz ronca Ash habló: — ¿Quién…?—pudo visualizar un niño asiático que le calculaba unos diez años de edad. Él no estaba seguro si era japonés o chino ya que al parecer dentro de la cabaña habitaban ambas nacionalidades.

Había escuchado dentro de Europa que muchas familias resguardaban judíos en sus hogares debido a su persecución por el movimiento nazi. Aunque no le constaba, no podía creerlo del todo. Al parecer, en esta parte recóndita de Japón, hacían lo mismo.

—Soy Sing Soo Ling…—contestó animadamente mientras observaba la cabellera rapada de Ash.

Ash no deseaba admitir que tenía un lado suave para los niños. Le causaba cierta ternura al estar cerca de uno, y este niño chino, quien concluyó que lo era por su nombre, no era la excepción. Por la forma curiosa en como Sing lo miraba, dio la impresión que él nunca había visto a un extranjero en su vida. Hasta notó que alargó su brazo para poder tocarle el corto cabello rubio pero se retractó velozmente.

—Hablas inglés.

Sing desvió la mirada avergonzado.: —Siempre lo supe… mis padres eran comerciantes y tuve que aprender…Además, Eiji me dijo que así sería más cómodo si todos habláramos inglés. Así no te sentirías tan desubicado.

Ash frunció un poco el ceño: —¿Eiji? ¿Todos…?

Asentó con la cabeza: —Sí, Eiji, fue quien te trajo aquí junto con Shorter. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

Hubo un silencio corto hasta que Sing lo rompió con una pregunta importante.

—Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ash no contestó inmediatamente. Su estadía no quería que se prolongara dentro de ese lugar. Quería pasar por desapercibido y no congeniar con nadie en la cabaña mientras sus heridas sanarán. Estaba agradecido y no podía negar que poseía cierta curiosidad sobre los habitantes de la misma. No obstante, si conseguía cortar las interacciones con ellos antes de crear lazos, lo haría. Él es un soldado y mataba gente por órdenes superiores, la gente de esas personas. No pretendía ceñirse de su buena fe.

 Antes que Sing pudiese preguntarle nuevamente, entró un hombre que a los ojos de Ash era familiar. Llevaba en sus manos un plato pequeño.

—¡Oh! ¡Has despertado! —rápidamente se arrodilló al lado del rubio. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Ash no contestó. No le sorprendió al ver el rostro decepcionado de aquel japonés.

—Soy Eiji…Eiji Okumura. —habló nuevamente. No esperaba ninguna respuesta del soldado así que continuó expresando. —Te he traído algo de comer. No es mucho pero calmará tu hambre. ¿Tienes hambre?

Estaba muriéndose de hambre pensó Ash. No recordaba la última vez que su boca haya saboreado algún alimento.

—Sing, ayúdame a sentarlo.

Cuidadosamente ambos asiáticos pudieron sentar el cuerpo entumecido del estadounidense. Ash sintió que el plato de comida fue colocado sobre su regazo e inmediatamente lo agarró y se dispuso a comer como si no hubiese un mañana. Como no podía usar los palillos, con los mismos empujaba la comida a su boca.

Sing carcajeó. —¡Le encanta el natto!

Ash frunció el ceño. Lo que se estaba llevando a la boca era lo más repulsivo que ha probado en su vida. Sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento pero con toda la voluntad que poseía intentó no hacerlo. No solo sería descortés sino no sabía cuándo iba a comer otra vez.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que dejó su plato limpio.

—Gracias…—musitó Ash.

La mirada de Ash se suavizó cuando apreció la amplia sonrisa de Eiji.

Esa tranquilidad no duró mucho tras ser corrompida por pasos y gritos pesados que se escuchaban en el pasillo.

— _¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está ese bastardo?!_

Ash visualizó a un hombre asiático fornido que emitía un aura de animosidad; en sus manos portaba un cuchillo. Eiji premeditadamente dio un paso enfrente para bloquear la vista de aquel hombre de Ash, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

— _¡Lao! ¡¿Qué haces?!_ —chilló Sing sorprendido.

— _¡¡Voy a matarlo!!_ —gritó— _¡¡Eiji, muévete estúpido!!_

El aludido negó con la cabeza: —No.

Lao resopló: — _¿Por qué?_

—Él está herido, Lao. No es una amenaza.

Ash abrió grandemente los ojos. Incrédulo, observó la espalda de Eiji y como el otro hombre se mostró sorprendido al igual que él.

— _¡¿Por qué hablas su lengua?!_ —preguntó jadeante.

—Mientras esté aquí, tiene derecho saber qué está pasando a su alrededor.

El rubio inhaló suavemente con su nariz, ensimismado por las palabras del japonés.

—¡Pará ya, Lao! No hay necesidad de esto. —gritó Sing caminando hacia su hermano.

Rápidamente se escucharon pisadas acercándose a la habitación. Fue en ese momento que Ash visualizó al otro asiático que le ayudó junto con otra persona de caballera corta.

— _¡Lao baja el cuchillo!_ —ordenó Shorter.

— _¿Tú también, Shorter? ¡Estás de lado de Eiji!_ —apuntó con el arma al pelón.

—¡No Lao! —Eiji trató de pararlo. —¡Shorter no tiene a culpa de nada! Yo le pedí que me ayudará. Si quieres buscar un culpable, entonces cúlpame a mí.

Shorter al escuchar que hablaban en inglés, trató de hacerlo igualmente. —No, Eiji. No tienes que…culparte de todo. Yo también… querer lo que hice….—dijo con dificultad Shorter. No era muy bueno hablando ese idioma.

—Shorter…—murmuró la otra persona cerca de él. Ash se percató que era una mujer con vestimentas de hombre.

Lao tambaleó su cuerpo hacia Eiji. Con indiferencia habló claramente en inglés—Están locos. —rio sarcásticamente—¡Habló este repugnante idioma para que entiendas bastardo! — apuntó el cuchillo a Ash y vio a los ojos a Eiji— ¿Quieres que nos maten a todos? Trajeron un soldado estadounidense aquí. ¡¿Cuánta gente no ha matado?! —explotó— ¡Nosotros podríamos ser los siguientes! ¡Nos pusiste en peligro a todos!

Antes que Eiji pudiese contestar, Shorter intervino.: —Ya lo pudo haber hecho cuando lo encontramos. —dijo apaciguadamente. — No fuiste testigo de lo que vi…—desvió su mirada para observar como Ash suspiró levemente.

Eiji frunció el ceño.: —Él no nos hará nada. Lo sé…confió en él…

Lao bajó el cuchillo desganadamente mientras mofaba y negaba con su cabeza. —Increíble…—vio a Shorter y a Eiji. —Ustedes pueden irse a la mierda…si nos matan a todos será su culpa. Puede ser que esto sea un plan militar y Estados Unidos está invadiendo esta parte de Japón. ¡Solo verán nuestros ojos rasgados y nos toman a todos como japoneses!

—¡Lao! —exclamó Sing. —Sus vestimentas estaban rasgadas y está gravemente herido. No creo que esté involucrado en ningún plan.

—Sí…parece que naufragó…—enunció Shorter.

Ash sintió que esperaban que él aclarara las dudas que fueron dichas. Sin embargo, se quedó callado ante la situación y bajó la mirada. Realmente no podía decir a donde se dirigía  o en qué zona iba a atacar. Era misión secreta. Toda esta situación era muy incómoda.

—A veces no concuerdo en muchas cosas con Lao pero está vez tiene razón. —habló por primera vez la asiática.

—Nadia…—dijo Shorter asustado.

La aludida alzó su mano, la colocó sobre sus ropas cerca de su pecho y arrugó fuertemente la tela.: —Estuviera más tranquila si él no estuviera aquí. —cerró sus ojos. —¿Eiji, dime honestamente por qué lo salvaste? Es un soldado estadounidense…puede traicionarte en cualquier momento…

El japonés no respondió inmediatamente. Sabía que su respuesta podía marcar los futuros eventos que se podrían suscitar dentro de la cabaña en la playa de Izuno. Él sabía que ellos no lo entenderían lo que pasó realmente cuando lo encontró. Esos ojos jades cuando se conectaron con los suyos, ese sentimiento tan familiar.

—Solamente hice lo correcto. —contestó Eiji. —Está herido y traté sus heridas. Todos mereceremos ser salvados en momentos de crisis…al igual con ustedes cuando los encontré dentro de la cabaña... —sonrió levemente. —Confío en él…así como lo hago con ustedes.

Hubo un silencio denso dentro la habitación. Los chinos se mostraron estupefactos por la contestación del japonés. Ash tampoco lo podía creer lo que escuchó. No sabía que pensar en ese momento.

Luego de un buen rato, Nadia emitió palabra.: —Estoy conmovida por tu altruismo y empatía hacia otros Eiji…pero estamos en época de guerra…

Eiji negó con la cabeza.: —¿Y esos sentimientos ya no son válidos por estar en guerra? —replicó. —Japón y China siempre han estado en conflicto mucho antes de esta guerra, el odio ha sido transmitido por generaciones por problemas de nuestros antepasados, como si fuera nuestro legado. —frunció el ceño. —Si me hubiera dejado llevar por esas emociones los hubiera reportado a todos ustedes a las autoridades japoneses desde el momento que lo vi en mi cabaña… ¿Qué tan diferente es con este soldado? ¿No han pensado en eso?

—Eiji…—dijo Shorter aguantando las lágrimas.

La respiración de Ash se tornó dificultosa. Jamás en su vida había escuchado a alguien que tuviera dichos sentimientos hacia él. No conocía a ese hombre que aún lo protegía, dándole la espalda, interponiéndose  ante la mirada de todos.  Incluso Lao, quien se mostró histérico como un perro rabioso ahora está quieto y pálido.

Nadia tragó saliva.: —Entiendo y agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. —susurró. —Respeto tu decisión Eiji pero yo no confió en él. Te diré que él será tu problema y no el mío.

El aludido sintió que su corazón se achicó por esas palabras.

—¡Nadia! —reclamó Shorter.

—¿Nadia, no crees que estás siendo injusta con Eiji? —preguntó Sing. —Eiji nos cuidó, nos abrigó, nos dio un techo en donde vivir y nunca nos discriminó. Incluso nos está enseñando japonés para pasar desapercibidos…

—No. —dijo ella. —Ya recalque que confío en Eiji y le debo mi vida…le debemos nuestra vida. —trató de ver al soldado. —Pero no confío en él...tiene que ganarse nuestra confianza. Solo espero que tu fe ciega por él no juegue en tu contra, Eiji.

—Ya tente la suerte una vez. —dijo Eiji firmemente. —Esta vez tampoco es diferente.

Nadia asentó y se fue del lugar sin mediar otra palabra. Los demás escuchaban las pisadas leves de ella.

—Sing, vamos. —ordenó Lao. —Como Nadia, no confío en él. Lo tendré vigilado. —frunció el ceño. —Si hace algo sospechoso lo mato.

—No, Lao no entiendes…—Sing alegó pero fue interrumpido por una voz que sus oídos no estaban acostumbrados a oír.

Luego de mucho tiempo en silencio, Ash observó al niño y susurró, tratando de que su voz solo fuera escuchada por él.: —Sing…

El aludido lo observó de inmediato y se percató que el soldado negaba con la cabeza. No ameritaba pelear, suficiente por la agitación de hace rato.

Sing suspiró y camino lentamente hacia su hermano sin antes dar un vistazo al soldado que estaba aún sentado en el futon. El niño se dio ánimos a si mismo ya que el soldado estaría con ellos por un tiempo al parecer mientras se busca una solución ante este embrollo. Podría conocerlo mejor pronto porque él sabía que él no era una amenaza. Además Eiji y Shorter confiaban en él. Si ellos lo hacían ¿estaba bien si él también podía creer en lo mismo, verdad?

—Sabes, mejor iré a verlos…ya sabes…calmar las aguas…—tartamudeó Shorter. Observó al rubio por un instante. —Tú…gringo…quieto. —y se fue detrás de ellos.

Ash notó que este asiático llamado Shorter hablaba pésimo el inglés y su acento era muy marcado. Tendría que tenerle paciencia a este hombre para entenderle mejor más adelante.

Eiji sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y cayó al suelo con sus rodillas mientras exhaló fuertemente para sacar el estrés que se acumuló en corto tiempo. Trató de respirar hondo antes de girar su cabeza y ver un sorprendido soldado detrás.

—Nunca pensé que iba ser tan complicado. —se quejó Eiji a Ash. —¿Estás bien? ¿No te aterrorizaron?

El aludido parpadeó varias veces, tratando de descifrar las palabras del japonés. En efecto, si entendió perfectamente que le dijo pero no comprendía las intenciones detrás de esas palabras.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —murmuró. —¿Tanto confías en mí?

Eiji lo observó por un momento antes de pararse nuevamente hacia la esquina derecha de la habitación. Se hincó y levantó parte del tatami. Inmediatamente Ash pudo a lo lejos ver que parte del piso era hueca y profunda en la cual perfectamente cabrían varias personas dentro. Estaban guardadas algunas cajas pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que Eiji sacó su pistola de ahí. Nuevamente, el japonés se acercó a él y se arrodilló sosteniendo el arma con sus dos manos.

—Sí, confío en ti. —susurró Eiji—Cuando te encontré en la orilla del mar tuviste la oportunidad de matarme pero no lo hiciste.

Ash arqueó una ceja.: —¿Solamente por eso?

—No. Hubo algo más…—entrecerró sus ojos. —No sé cómo explicarlo…había algo en tus ojos que me dio la impresión que te salvara.

—Soy un soldado. No le temo a la muerte ni en matar a otros. —respondió con indiferencia.

Negó con la cabeza.: —No, no…—frunció los labios. —A la muerte no le temes…lo sé. Cuando te vi pareciera que la hubieras esperado pacientemente en que te reclamara. —lo observó fijamente a los ojos. —Era algo más…era como si quisieras que te confortaran tu dolor…tus pesares en tus últimos momentos. Como si hubieses sufrido mucho en tu vida y que ya no quisieras que te hicieran más daño.

Ash lo vio estupefactamente. ¿Acaso sus ojos fueron ventanas claras para que este hombre pudiera ver dentro de su alma? Podría estar inventándolo todo lo anterior para sonar poético y solamente ser un farsante. Sin embargo, mientras más mirada esos ojos cafés sentía que calmaba todos sus sentidos. ¿Realmente este Eiji tiene un alma tan pura que no lo juzgaba por lo qué es? ¿Un asesino? No sentía miedo sino paz. Esa tranquilidad que anhelaba por mucho tiempo lo estaba obteniendo por él. Lo más extraño para Ash es que apenas conoce a este hombre. No sabía que pensar.

Eiji se puso nervioso ante el silencio repentino y tartamudeó: —¡Per…perdóname! Se escuchó raro todo lo que dije…

—Me viste solamente por unos segundos y llegaste a esa conclusión. —Ash sonrió un poco. —¿Pero lo dices en serio?

El pelo azabache no escuchó burla en las palabras del estadounidense. De verdad este soldado estaba tratando de confirmar de todo lo que había dicho.

—Sí. —sonrió. —Para serte sincero me resultó muy familiar esa mirada…

Ash frunció levemente el ceño.: —¿Familiar? —No sabía en qué se refería. Eiji no profundizó más sobre el tema y él no quería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Fueron suficientes las fortalecidas palabras que expresó hace un momento atrás.

—Por cierto, ten. —estiró sus brazos mientras mantenía la pistola con las dos manos. —Te la entrego. Eres el único que puede usarla…

Ash hizo una mueca de sorpresa.: — ¿Para qué me la das? ¡Los demás no confían en mí y me das el arma!

—Creo que es mejor que la tengas a que los otros lo descubran y lo tengan la pistola en sus manos. —dijo Eiji. —Además, si disparas el arma contra alguien sería hacia a mí y no a ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Estados Unidos está con China. Ellos son refugiados chinos que están escapando de la guerra y terminaron aquí en Japón igual que tú. —explicó. —Al parecer, yo soy el malo aquí.

Antes que Ash dijera algo más, Eiji dejó el arma sobre el regazo de él.

El soldado jadeó incrédulo mientras cogía su pistola. —¡Estás loco! —negó con la cabeza. —Eres el ser más loco que he conocido…

—Ya te lo dije. Confío en ti. —dijo sosegadamente Eiji.

Ash respiró con dificultad. Ese hombre, Eiji, está loco de remate. ¿Cómo podía confiar plenamente en él? ¿Qué hizo él para ganarse la lealtad de este hombre japonés? Era todo un misterio en la cual no le desagradaba en descubrirlo.

—Ash Lynx.

Eiji parpadeó.: —¿Perdón?

—Ese es mi alias en la milicia. Mi nombre es Aslan—pausó.—Aslan Jade Callenreese pero llámame Ash. —lo vio fijamente a los ojos. —Recuérdalo, Eiji.

Una sonrisa amplia fue dibujada en el rostro del aludido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! Terminé el capítulo. Lo siento por el retraso pero no tuve mucho tiempo en escribir y lo hacía entre mis ratos libres. Espero que con esté capítulo avance más con la historia. Aunque creo que deja más dudas que respuestas xD
> 
> No prometo nada, pero espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Abril 1945**

Ash despertó amodorrado tras el sonido de las olas chocar contra las rocas. A penas estaba amaneciendo, aún estaba oscuro ya que por la pequeña ventana de la habitación apenas entraba la luz. Hacía ya casi un mes que ha estado en la cabaña junto con la compañía asiática. Giró su cabeza y observó que las mantas, no...Así no lo llamaban, los futones no estaban cerca de él.

Después que le dijo su nombre a ese extraño japonés las cosas cambiaron un poco. Por el día Ash estaba la mayoría del tiempo entre despierto y dormido. A veces podía sentir como el japonés le cambiaba los vendajes y le susurraba palabras alentadoras cuando siseaba de dolor cuando le aplicaba ungüento sobre sus heridas. Shorter y a veces Sing, cuando lograba escaparse de la mirada de su hermano Lao, lo ayudaban. Incluso dormían en la misma habitación por las noches para cuidar de él.  A Ash le daba miedo pero a la vez satisfacción lo rápido que formaron vínculos. Realmente confiaban en él y no iba a traicionar esa confianza que le han depositado a pesar que él fervientemente se dijo así mismo que no lo iba hacer.

Por las noches también podía dormir, lo cual le pareció insólito por las vigilias que debía hacer cuando estaba en servicio. Incluso cuando rara vez podía hacerlo, nunca pudo. Los recuerdos de su pasado siempre lo atormentaban siempre en la noche. Sin embargo, cuando visualizaba en la oscuridad la presencia de Eiji cerca de donde estaba, su alma se sentía tranquila y podía dormir profundamente sin alguna pesadilla de por medio. Ash lo atribuyó a sus heridas y cansancio acumulado que traía. Aunque se sentía ansioso cuando atacaría sus ataques de nervios otra vez. Aunque no estaba muy seguro porque al ver al japonés le llenaba paz.

—¡Oh! ¡Has despertado! ¡Aleluya! —expresó Shorter con un plato de comida. Ash notó preocupado el contenido de la misma. Solamente era arroz. En parte se alegraba que no contenía Natto pero eso significaba que la comida se estaba escaseando.

Ash ya tenía las suficientes fuerzas para sentarse por sí mismo. Sonrío de lado cuando apreció la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del asiático. Con el poco tiempo que han convivido juntos, Shorter ha mejorado considerablemente su inglés. Aún tiene marcado su acento pero le entiende muchísimo mejor cuando lo conoció y se ha animado a mantener conversaciones triviales y largas con Ash.

—¿Aleluya? ¿Quién te ha enseñado esa palabra? Claramente yo no… es de un nivel avanzado, ¿sabes? —molestó Ash.

Shorter hizo pucheros.: —¡Cierra el hocico! —Ash bufó, esa frase definitivamente lo aprendió de él. — ¿Sabes qué hora es, vago? Ya casi es de noche, dormiste todo el día.

—¡¿Qué?! —jadeó Ash. Con el poco tiempo que ha estado relacionando con Shorter, inclusive con Eiji y Sing, Ash se asombra con ellos podía dejar atrás su indiferencia y actuar libertinamente, como si se hubiesen conocido desde antes. —¿Pero aún está oscuro?

Shorter bufó. —¡Está anocheciendo, no amaneciendo! —explicó.

—Oh…—murmuró Ash.

—¡Bueno! ¡Entonces a comer! —le entregó la comida. Estaba lleno el plato. —¡No dejes ningún grano de arroz porque lo cocine yo! —dijo orgullosamente Shorter. Rápidamente se ofendió cuando observó a Ash torcer su rostro. —¡Esta vez están bien cocidos! ¡Eiji estuvo todo el tiempo fichándome!

—¿Eiji? —preguntó Ash buscándolo con la mirada. Normalmente cuando él escuchaba su voz o le avisaban que había despertado, el japonés aparecía para determinar su estado. No temía admitir que le agradaba pasar tiempo con él y, al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo. Eiji sonreía más a menudo cuando estaba con él,  o eso le decía Sing cuando podía hacerle compañía.

—Sí… ahora él está enseñando japonés a los demás…—dijo Shorter acostándose junto con su cuerpo desplayado a la par de Ash.

Ash le dio un bocado al arroz y al saborearlo sabía a viejo.: —¿Y por qué no estás ahí con ellos?

—Esa lección ya me la sé. —dijo arrogantemente. —Eiji me permitió excusarme para ver como estabas.

Ash incrédulamente abrió levemente la boca y levantó una ceja.: —¿En serio?

—¡Oye! ¡Es cierto, gringo! ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Yo soy el mejor hablando japonés, después de Eiji claro, dentro de esta cabaña!

Ash resopló.: —Con ese acento tuyo no sirve para nada…

—¡¿Qué?!

El rubio rio suavemente mientras escuchaba a Shorter maldecir en chino por la falta de vocabulario en inglés para poder alegarle. Su frustración era tan clara como el agua.

Ash dejó de reírse luego de un momento. Prontamente su rostro se mostró serio—¿Y no es peligroso que él esté con ellos?

Shorter negó con la cabeza.:—Nah. Lao y Nadia no confían en ti nada más.

El soldado bajo su mirada. A pesar que la relación entre Shorter, Sing y Eiji es buena, para los otros dos aludidos era nula. Aun reinaba cierta tensión entre ellos, más con Lao. Cada vez que él se acercaba cerca de habitación o inclusive cuando nombraban el nombre de Ash, el ambiente se tornaba tenso.

El rubio guardaba su pistola dentro de su yukata. Solamente Eiji conoce que él la esconde debajo de sus ropas y, como prometió, no les dijo a los demás. Ash juró así mismo que no lo usaría contra ellos, no si la situación no lo ameritaba. Por el momento, Ash mantenía el perfil bajo. No quería otra discusión como la otra vez.

Algunas ocasiones,  cuando Ash sentía que la tranquilidad iba a marchitarse al estar Sing con él y Lao lo notaba, le pedía al niño asiático que se fuera inmediatamente. Durante esas veces, Sing siempre peleaba agitadamente con su hermano al punto que Shorter, Eiji y Nadia debían separarlos.

Ash arrugó su rostro irritado y paró de comer.: —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Si no quieres…no la contestes.

—¿Uh? ¿Sobre qué? —dijo curioso Shorter.

—¿Cómo…llegaron aquí, en la cabaña? —quería preguntar el cómo conocieron a Eiji y la gran confianza que le tienen pero decidió no hacerlo. Sería como inmiscuirse en dónde no le corresponde. Trató de preguntarle indirectamente si mencionaba al japonés o no.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Shorter mientras bajaba la mirada. —Oh…—susurró. Se sentó y recorrió con su mirada la habitación y el pasillo asegurándose que no hubiese moros en la costa. —La verdad no es muy agradable de recordar…

—Lo siento. —dijo apresuradamente el rubio.

—No, no…si quieres saber…está bien. No importa. —confortó Shorter. —Nadia y yo escapamos de la guerra que azotó a nuestro pueblo. Éramos varias personas que intentamos hacerlo, dentro de las mismas estaban Sing y Lao. —suspiró. —Huimos en una pequeña barca pero al final solamente nosotros logramos sobrevivir al viaje. —Ash asentó. Dejo que Shorter continuará. —Cuando visualizamos tierra, inmediatamente navegamos hacia allá. Hacía días que no comíamos ni bebíamos nada. Fue grande nuestra sorpresa cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en Japón. Grata fue nuestra suerte al encontrar esta cabaña vacía.

Ash parpadeó velozmente. —¿Qué?

—¡Es verdad! —aseguró Shorter—No había nadie. Estaba abandonada, llena de arena, cajas por doquier y fotos de niños pequeños. —Dirigió su mano sobre su mentón—Aunque había comida…

—¡Espera! —interrumpió Ash sorprendido. —¿No estaba Eiji? ¿Alguien?

Negó con la cabeza.

 —No. Estuvimos solos durante meses. Hasta que un día, cuando estábamos jugando con Sing en la habitación principal cerca de la puerta de entrada apareció Eiji. —Ash escuchó atentamente. —Estaba escondido detrás de la puerta entrecerrada. No habíamos notado de su presencia hasta que escuchamos agitados sollozos y gimoteos. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado observando por el pequeño espacio.

Shorter frunció el ceño y cerró sus ojos conflictivamente. —Cuando abrí ampliamente la puerta fue cuando lo vi. Estaba sucio, pálido y desnutrido. No obstante, lo que realmente me impactó fue al observar sus ojos apagados, llenos de lágrimas. Él se acercó y me vio fijamente, visualizó a Sing y a los demás que llegaron corriendo por los lloriqueos de Eiji. Inmediatamente su mirada cambió, el brillo de sus ojos regresó y nos sonrío tristemente a nosotros.

Ash respiró entrecortadamente. La preocupación estaba dibujada en su rostro mientras se percataba que Shorter masajeaba sus sienes.

El asiático continuó.: —Todos estábamos ensimismados. Luego, Eiji susurró _tadaima_ y se desmayó. Fue cuando empecé a aprender japonés que entendí lo que significaba. —suspiró. —“Estoy en casa.”

El rubio tragó saliva lentamente.: —¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Sí… Eiji siempre ha sido un misterio para nosotros. —dijo Shorter. —No sabemos nada de él o de donde viene. Lo único que sé es que esta cabaña es de su familia y, al juzgar por lo grande que es, debe ser una familia acomodada.

Por las heridas, Ash no ha salido de la habitación en dónde está así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de la magnitud de la cabaña o de las cosas que posee. Tras escuchar la historia de Shorter, le dejó más dudas que respuestas acerca de Eiji.

—¿Cómo supieron que la cabaña era de la familia de Eiji?

Shorter encogió los hombros.: —Simple. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que había fotografías de niños? Pues una de esas fotos está Eiji, en una versión más infantil, pero definitivamente es él. —tragó saliva. —Sé que no has salido de este cuarto, pero en la sala principal también hay fotografías de una niña que está junto con Eiji. Sing le preguntó quién era ella… y el respondió secamente que era su hermana. Por la mirada triste y la voz quebradiza por la que se expresó, posiblemente no la ha visto por mucho tiempo…o ha muerto. No sé…nadie ha querido preguntarle sobre su familia.

Ash bajó la mirada.: —Pero deducen que Eiji no le queda nadie…

—No quiero ni pensar en eso…pero todos creemos que él es el único que ha quedado vivo. Es decir, no hay fotos de sus padres o sus nombres. Nada.

Shorter negó con la cabeza y continuó con su relato en cómo conocieron al japonés—Luego que perdió el conocimiento, tuvimos que amarrar a Eiji y tenerlo como nuestro prisionero. —la voz de Shorter estaba llena de culpa.

Ash respiró dificultosamente.: —¿Cómo?

—¡No fue por mucho tiempo! —se excusó Shorter. —No nos podíamos dar el lujo que nos delatará. ¡Juró que no lo torturamos! —Ash frunció el ceño. —¡No me mires así! ¡Tú casi lo matas cuando lo viste!

Ash resopló. No podía refutar con eso.

—Cuando él empezó a comunicarse con nosotros en inglés nos sorprendió bastante. Más  a Sing y Lao, quienes en ese momento sabían mejor el idioma. —Shorter se rascó la nuca. —Era tan obediente y no nos tenía miedo. Pensamos matarlo pero nadie quería manchase las manos en matar a un adolescente. Realmente estaba interesado en ser tu amigo.  —cubrió su rostro con sus manos. —Decía “gracias” cuando le llevábamos comida y nunca dudo si estaba envenenada y miraba a todos con esa cara de inocencia… ¡Qué ya no podíamos más! Mientras más te acercabas a él realmente podías ver su confianza en nosotros. —exhaló. —Así que lo soltamos y todo cambió.

—¿No hubo tensión por eso?

—No. Sorprendentemente no. —contestó Shorter. —Es más, la convivencia en estar aquí fue más agradable. Eiji nos empezó a enseñar japonés y nosotros un poco el mandarín. Cuando se recuperó peso, a veces nos cocinaba e iba al pueblo para conseguir comida. Incluso, cuando el dinero escaseaba, vendía objetos guardados, como kimonos, jarrones o cualquier cosa de valor, para conseguir más dinero. —Desvió la mirada—Sin embargo, llegó un punto que nadie compraba y ni vendía nada. —suspiró. —Por la guerra, ya no hay alimentos por donde conseguir. —sonrió ampliamente. —¡Por eso intentamos pescar! Pero no hemos tenido mucho éxito—Musitó. —¡Fue un día de pesca cuando te encontramos!

Shorter pausó esperando que el rubio comentara sobre lo que había escuchado. Ni lento ni perezoso, Ash rápidamente habló.

—Lao…—dudó Ash en completar la oración.

Pronto, Shorter interceptó los pensamientos de Ash.: —Él siempre ha sido distante con todos, en especial con Eiji. Nunca ha mostrado señales de quererle hacerle daño u otro similar…hasta que nosotros te trajimos aquí. No sé qué pensará. —dijo Shorter seriamente.

El rubio parcialmente cerró sus parpados.: —Ya veo.

—¡Aunque quién querrá lastimar a esa cara de bebé que tiene! —expresó Shorter vivazmente. —No obstante, él es mayor que yo…

Ash arqueó su espalda y levantó sus cejas. Confundido observó al chino que tenía en frente. —¿Qué? —susurró.

—¿No sabías? ¡Eiji tiene diecinueve años!

—No…

—¡Es verdad! ¿Parece de quince verdad?

Por sus propios gritos, Shorter no pudo escuchar unas pisadas cerca de la habitación. Ash sin embargo pudo oírlas claramente y esperó que la persona entrará sin tener alguna preocupación de por medio. Hablando de rey del Roma, Eiji ingresó y, como si la animada conversación lo contagió, entró con una sonrisa.

—¡Ash! Despertaste. —denotó Eiji inmediatamente. Se percató que el plato de comida estaba sin terminarse. —¿Shorter, por qué te aguantas la risa?

El aludido bufó en su mano y trató de no perder la compostura.: —Eiji…le dije a Ash que eres el más viejo de aquí.

Ash fue testigo en como el rostro fino del japonés, quien portaba una agradable y amplia sonrisa, se arrugaba de frustración y enojo, para nada graciable, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Nadia es la más grande aquí! —se defendió. —¡Solamente te llevó un año! —buscó la mirada del rubio. —¡Además Ash es más grande que yo!

—No, no, no. —negó con la cabeza Ash tranquilamente. —Tengo diecisiete años.

Tanto Eiji como Shorter se acercaron demasiado al rostro de Ash, sin respetar su espacio personal.: —¡¡¿Qué?!! —gritaron al unísono.

Ash hizo una mueca de desagrado.: —Aléjense, tengo oídos sensibles. —por la guerra, los oídos del rubio no podían soportar los ruidos fuertes.

—¿No tienes veinticinco? —preguntó Eiji esperanzado que fuese una mentira. Las carcajadas de Shorter invadían el lugar.

—No, lo siento Eiji. —habló Ash. —Aquí eres el hermano mayor.

Fue como echarle gasolina al fuego por lo último que dijo Ash porque las carcajadas de Shorter se hicieron más fuertes.

Ash sonrió levemente ante los pucheros de Eiji por su complejo. Aun así si le molestaba su edad no importaba para el rubio. En esos momentos, el japonés se estaba comportando como un niño y cuadraba con su aspecto físico.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese emitir otro comentario, dentro de la habitación se escuchó un gruñido tan fuerte que opacó las risas de Shorter.

—Eiji…—dijo Shorter austeramente tras dejar de reírse repentinamente. —¿No has comido nada hoy?

El aludido solamente respondió con un sonrojo y una desviación de su mirada, haciéndose el desentendido.

Ash entrecerró los ojos.: —¿Tu porción está en mi plato, verdad? —preguntó sospechosamente. He ahí la razón por la cual precisamente hoy su ración de arroz era más de lo acostumbrado.

Eiji se rascó la nuca y frunció sus labios.: —Pensé que tendrías mucha hambre…dormiste todo el día. —sonrió maliciosamente. —Además estás en crecimiento.

El rubio resopló.: —Con una mierda…—acercó el plato de arroz a Eiji. —Ten, come. —dijo suavemente.

—Pero…

—Nada de “peros,” Eiji. —regañó Ash. —Debes comer al igual que nosotros. Piensa en ti, también. —sonrió levemente. —Aprovecha que aún tenemos que comer. No te preocupes por la escasez de alimentos, ya verás que conseguiremos más.

Eiji, nervioso, observó los ojos jade del rubio. Extendió sus brazos vacilantemente y Ash tras ver los movimientos dudosos del japonés, levantó el platillo con una mano y agarró sutilmente una de las manos de él contra la suya. Firmemente colocó el plato sobre la mano que había apretado y esperó un momento para que los dedos de Eiji sostuvieran el plato antes de soltarlo y evitar que se cayera.

Eiji parpadeó mientras sentía como los dedos de Ash se deslizaba lentamente sobre su piel mientras deshacía su agarre sobre su mano.: —Gracias Ash. —el aludido consiguió percatarse que los ojos rasgados de Eiji brillaron y sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio solamente asentó calmadamente.

Por otro lado, Shorter observó con detenimiento y curiosidad la escena que Ash y Eiji estaban protagonizando. Era como si el mundo desapareció y solamente estaban los dos dentro de la habitación. El ambiente era tan cálido entre ellos que él se sintió como un intruso por unos momentos. Se habían olvidado completamente de él.

No le dio mucha importancia, así que Shorter estiró su brazo y lo rodeó sobre el cuello de Eiji.

—¡¡Eres un terco!! —expresó Shorter mientras despeinaba la cabellera azabache del japonés. Eiji jadeó y protestó tratando se zafarse del agarre.

—¡¡Shorter!! ¡Para ya! ¡¿Quieres que coma o que muera?! — dijo con dificultad mientras Shorter reía. —¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! ¡Los demás están dormidos!

Shorter estalló de la risa.: —¿Por qué? ¡¿Los aburriste con tu clase de japonés?!

—¡¡No!! —chilló Eiji.

Ash no aguantó más y se unió con Shorter en su ataque de risas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando todos estaban despiertos, Ash se percató que Nadia estaba hablando con Shorter en su idioma natal. La preocupación estaba reflejada en el rostro de ella mientras Shorter bajó la mirada angustiado.

Eiji estaba al lado suyo, perdido igual que él, sobre la conversación de ambos hermanos. Shorter suspiró y se dirigió en donde estaban ellos y Nadia lo siguió detrás.

—Malas noticias. —informó Shorter.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Eiji.

—Solo tenemos comida para un día más. —dijo Nadia. —Mandé a Sing y a Lao a pescar pero dudo que consigan lo suficiente para todos.

Eiji tragó saliva.: —No puede ser…—divagó en sus pensamientos. —Iré al pueblo a ver si consigo algo.

—Eiji, hace poco fuiste y no te dieron nada. —le recordó Shorter.

—Entonces iré a otro pueblo.

—No, es peligroso. —exaltó Nadia—El próximo pueblo es a veinte kilómetros. Te puede pasar algo si vas con cosas de valor dentro del bosque. No sabrás si te darán algo.

—No irá solo. —dijo Shorter. —Voy con él.

Nadia negó con la cabeza y habló en mandarín.: _—¡Me opongo! ¡Shorter, nunca has ido al pueblo! ¿Y si te descubren que no eres japonés? ¡Dan recompensa si entregan a las autoridades a un chino!_

—¡ _Es todo o nada, Nadia!_ —alzó la voz Shorter, contestándole en el mismo idioma.

—Eiji.

Los tres asiáticos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz profunda del rubio. Ash estaba sentado sobre su futon, con una de sus manos sobre su mentón mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. Estaba concentrado que no puso atención en la discusión.

—Emm, ¿sí? —respondió Eiji dudoso.

Ash levantó la mirada dirigiéndose al aludido fijamente.: —¿Normalmente cómo es que pescan ustedes?

—Pues…—tartamudeó Eiji. —Hicimos un arpón improvisado. —contestó Eiji. —Y…tenemos un palo angosto.

Ash levantó una ceja.: —¿Un palo?

—Ah, sí…verás…—se sonrojo. —Es para golpear los peces que están en la orilla de unas rocas que están cerca del mar.

—¿Lo matan a golpes? —preguntó incrédulo Ash.

—Sí. —rio nerviosamente el japonés.

El rubio suspiró y se dispuso a levantarse lentamente. Tambaleó un poco por no haberse parado durante casi un mes. Eiji estuvo a su lado para sostenerlo si caía. Ash agradeció el gesto pero logró mantenerse de pie. Tanto Shorter como Nadia jadearon levemente al apreciar por primera vez la altura de Ash. Era una persona muy alta. Incluso más que Lao o Shorter. El único que no estaba sorprendido era Eiji, quien observó a Ash con detenimiento.

—Eiji, ¿tienes tela vieja o alguna vestimenta que sea inservible?

El pelinegro parpadeó y abrió levemente los ojos.: —Ah…sí, creo que sí. —caminó hacia el pasillo. Ash lo siguió a pasos lentos. El japonés disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para que el rubio lo alcanzara.

—Y necesito un embudo o algo parecido a esa forma. —bajó su cabeza para observar a Eiji. —Y cajas de madera si es que las hay.

—Mhmm. Tendría que revisar.

Shorter y Nadia observaron atónitos en cómo Ash y Eiji salieron de la habitación de lo más natural posible, ignorándolos de paso. Ambos hermanos se vieron en la cara y rápidamente lo siguieron.

Cuando ellos los encontraron, Ash y Eiji estaban en otra habitación. El japonés sacó algunos coloridos y finos kimonos.

—Eiji…esos... —dijo Nadia vacilante. —…son los kimonos que has intentado vender.

El aludido no le dirigió la mirada a Nadia. Solamente asentó.: —Es la única tela que tengo. Estos son muy pequeños. Nadie de aquí puede usarlos ya.

—¿Y mi uniforme? ¿No lo tienes? —preguntó Ash.

—No…—Eiji suspiró. —Estaba tan destartalado que no tenía enmendadura. Lo tuvimos que utilizar para encender la fogata por falta de leña.

Shorter se acojonó. Por el tamaño y por lo patrones que portaba los dichosos kimonos, esos eran de niña. Posiblemente eran de la hermanita de Eiji.: —¿Para qué quieres tela, Ash?

El rubio suspiró. Pudo observar el semblante triste de Eiji.: —Es para hacer una trampa para peces. Realmente no sé si funcionará. —siguió viendo al japonés. —Voy a tener que rasgar la tela para poder hacerla. ¿Estás seguro que no tienes otra más vieja?

—No. —Eiji seguía sin ver a nadie.

Nadia y Shorter sabían que esos kimonos guardaban cierto valor sentimental para Eiji. Incluso cuando se los llevaba a venderlos, se le denotaba una expresión conflictiva. Sin embargo, no solo era esos kimonos. Era cualquier cosa que salía de la cabaña que Eiji solía ponerse triste para después venderla. Esos días, cuando conseguía dinero, casi no comía.

—Prefiero comer…—dijo Eiji en voz baja. Todos dentro de la habitación lograron escucharlo. —…antes que guardar un recuerdo.

 Afonía total guardó la habitación por unos segundos.

Ash suspiró profundamente. A pasos pesados, se dirigió a Eiji, quien estaba cabizbaja, y cuando estaba cerca, lo rodeó con uno de sus largos brazos cuidadosamente al cuello de Eiji. Con su cabeza, el rubio dio un golpe suave contra la de Eiji y apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabellera del japonés.

—Gracias. —murmuró Ash. —Me aseguraré que esto funcione.

El pelinegro nuevamente asentó. No confiaba en ese momento en su voz para poder contestarle. Tenía miedo que sonara quebradiza.

Estuvieron así por unos momentos, hasta que Eiji sintió que ya podía hablar. Señalo con su dedo un jarrón en forma de botella alargado de porcelana. La boquilla era angosta y el resto del cuerpo era ancha.: —¿Puede servir ese jarrón? Casi tiene en forma de embudo.

Ash, Shorter y Nadia observaron el objeto. El soldado sonrió levemente al japones.: —Perfecto.

—Cajas de madera no creo tener. —dijo Eiji. —Las quemamos hace ratos para cocinar.

—No hay cuidado. —respondió Ash. —Improvisaré con lo que hay.

El rubio deshizo su agarre lentamente mientras caminaba hacia el jarrón. Se percató que luego que él se apartó de Eiji, Shorter y Nadia lo abrazaron fuertemente. Le susurraron palabras que Ash no sabía si eran japonés o mandarín. De alguna u otra forma, tenía la corazonada que eran palabras de aliento y agradecimiento. Eiji solamente podía asentar con la cabeza y trató de mantener la compostura. Luego Nadia lo abrazó nuevamente y besó su mejilla.

* * *

Sing sintió frustración que recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¡Han pasado dos horas y no han pescado casi nada! Solamente dos peces. Aún era de día  pero con el palo roto por los golpes que le han hecho hacia las rocas y el arpón que no servía para nada. No sabría él si hoy tendrán que comer.

Lao, metido en el mar, intentó pescar con el arpón, estándose quieto mientras observaba a los peces nadar cerca de él.

—¡Sing! ¡Lao!

Ambos giraron sus cabezas por la voz bulliciosa de Shorter. Atrás de él, estaba Nadia, Eiji y Ash, quien portaba una _kasa,_ el sombrero de paja japonés para ocultar su cabellera dorada por si alguien ajeno a ellos lo observaba.

—¡Shorter! ¿Qué tienen ahí? —preguntó Sing.

El pequeño asiático observó un jarrón, que estaba roto de un costado, una canasta de paja y otro jarrón pequeño que tenía un orificio en la parte de abajo y que estaba envuelto en telas rasgadas.

—¡Trampa para pescar!

—¿Uh? —dijo Sing.

Lao salió del mar rápidamente. Al visualizar a Ash, su cuerpo se tensó.: — _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

— _Tranquilízate Lao. Él viene a ayudar._ —respondió Nadia. — _Tiene una idea en cómo pescar más peces._

— _¿Y qué hago yo? ¿Fue todo en vano?_

Sing observó su hermano.: — _¡No Lao! ¡Toda ayuda es bienvenida! ¡Si puede hacer eso entonces que así sea!_

Shorter sonrió de oreja a oreja.: — _¡Esa es la actitud, Sing!_

El aludido solamente se sonrojo.

Lao se percató que Nadia, Shorter, Ash y Eiji se encaminaban hacia un costado de la playa, donde había rocas y las aguas eran más tranquilas.

Ash se hincó lentamente junto con los utensilios mientras observaba con detenimiento el lugar.

—Aquí es perfecto. —musitó. —Shorter, ¿podrías ir al bosque y traer gusanos o insectos que creas que sean acordes a carnada?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo e inmediatamente corrió—¡Acompáñame Sing!

Sing sobresaltó y sin dudar siguió a Shorter antes que su hermano le reclamará.: —¡Espera!

Ash estiró sus manos un poco alejado de las aguas tenues.: —Aquí hay que cavar por lo menos un metro. —metió sus manos sobre la arena junto con Eiji y Nadia. —Luego hay que envolver las telas alrededor del jarrón grande para evitar que se rompa y meterlo dentro del agujero, sin cubrir el boquete que Nadia hizo en el costado. —explicó Ash. —Una vez hecho eso, hay que colocar el otro jarrón más pequeño, tratando que case en el orificio del jarrón que metimos de primero, de manera horizontal; con la canasta hay que dejarla sobre el agua y tratar de amarrarla con los pedazos de tela sobre la boquilla del jarrón que esta acostado.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Nadia.

—Hay que tratar que el agua llegue a la canasta y al jarrón pequeño…—dijo Ash.

—¿Así que la carnada que se conseguirá se pondrá alrededor de la canasta y dentro del jarrón pequeño? ¿Y los peces que entren no podrán regresar al mar pero se deslizaran al jarrón grande intentando escapar? —completó Eiji inseguro.

—Correcto. —sonrió ampliamente Ash.

Eiji quedó maravillado con el plan. Nadia por su parte estaba convencida.

—Puede funcionar…—Nadia giró su cabeza.

—Nadia. —dijo Ash y la chica lo observó con los ojos abiertos. Era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella. —¿Puedes darnos los peces que quedan en la cabaña?

Jadeó: —¿Por qué?

—Me temo que no serán suficiente solo los insectos como cebo. Algunos peces prefieren comer otros peces.—informó Ash.

—Ya veo…—dijo Nadia. Si Ash quería ganarse su confianza, esta era la oportunidad perfecta. —Está bien.  Espero que esto funcione. —se paró. —¿Lao, no vienes a ayudarnos?

Lao solamente los observó con el ceño fruncido. Regreso su mirada al mar y siguió pescando con el arpón.

* * *

Durante todo el día nadie comió nada. Los peces que pescó Lao eran pequeños como para repartirlos entre seis pedazos. Decidieron guardarlos para poseer una reserva, aunque sea mínima.

Todos estaban desanimados y con hambre. Ash les dijo que la trampa para peces debe de estar al menos un día en el mar.

Ya había anochecido y casi todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de Ash y Eiji, quienes estaban viendo el mar desde la cabaña.

Ash notó que el japonés casi no había hablado y sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Ash, quien estaba acostado momentos atrás, se dio cuenta que Eiji estaba ausente en la habitación junto con Shorter y Sing (quien escapó de su cuarto compartido con Lao), decidió buscarlo y, cuando lo encontró, decidió hacerle compañía.

Eiji no le dijo nada y Ash tampoco. Solamente observaban el horizonte pacíficamente.

Ash exhaló profundamente. Decidió que era momento de emitir palabra.: —Eiji, tengo algo que entregarte.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es? —preguntó confundido.

Los ojos de Eiji se abrieron grandemente al percatarse que el rubio sacó dentro de su yukata un pequeño kimono rosado con flores.: —Intente salvar al menos uno. —el japonés lo recibió apresuradamente. —Sé que significa mucho para ti. —trató de buscar las palabras correctas para seguir hablando pero no las halló.

Ash sintió que su corazón se achicó al ver como Eiji abrazó el kimono y hundió su rostro sobre la prenda.  

—Gra…gracias Ash. —tartamudeó. —Sé…que no se debe atenerse a las cosas materiales…pero…a parte de las fotos…es lo único que me queda de mi hermana menor.

Ash lo escuchó atentamente.

—Ella…falleció…—el rubio pudo observar el horror en los ojos de Eiji. Intuyó que el pelinegro estaba recordando esos últimos momentos de la muerte de su hermana y como lo impactaron de gran manera. Sabía que todos dentro de la cabaña deducen que su familia está muerta. Sin embargo, Ash podía asegurar que esta es la primera vez que Eiji le confiesa en voz alta a alguien sobre el verdadero paradero de un miembro de su familia.

—Yo tengo un hermano mayor llamado Griffin. —Eiji jadeó ligeramente porque Ash empezó a hablar, saliéndose de sus atemorizantes pensamientos. —Él me crío. —pausó. —Cuando yo tenía siete años entró en la milicia. —cerró sus ojos. —Le asignaron en una misión para bombardear una ciudad en Japón el año pasado. Ya no tuve noticias sobre él. Está perdido en acción…

—Lo siento…—murmuró Eiji.

Ash negó con la cabeza.: —Yo también lo siento.

Ambos ya no hablaron más.

* * *

—¡Con cuidado! ¡Despacio! —gritó Shorter mientras sacaban el jarrón. —¡Se puede deslizar!

—¡Para eso tiene la tela! ¡Agarró de ahí! ¡No del jarrón! —refutó Ash.

Ash, Shorter y Eiji sacaron el jarrón con sumo cuidado. El mismo era pesado pero con el agua que tenía adentro lo hacía pesar más. Sin estaba listo con una canasta mientras que Nadia y Lao observaban curiosamente.

—¡Esta cosa pesa! —protestó Shorter—¿No le entraron piedras?

—¡Deja de alegar y jala! —gritó Ash.

Cuando lo lograron sacar, los tres voltearon el jarrón sobre la arena y cayeron varios peces y cangrejos.

Todos jadearon de asombro y Shorter derramó algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Eiji emitió una risita  señaló a los peces con emoción.: — _¡Buri! ¡Son buris!_ —dijo haciendo alusión a la especie del pez.

Sing echó los peces en la canasta con entusiasmo.: —¡Son muchos! ¡Necesitaré otra canasta más grande! —gritó de la conmoción.

Nadia se tambaleó un poco.: —No lo puedo creer…esto nos va a durar días…

Ash sonrió levemente sintiéndose incrédulo. Simplemente la suerte estaba de su lado.

—¿Pero cómo? —pregunto Sing a Ash con los ojos bien abiertos. —¿Cómo ideaste esta trampa?

El rubio secó el sudor de su frente con su brazo y levantó levemente _kasa_.: —Crecí en la parte costera de Estados Unidos, cerca del mar. —dijo. —Aunque quería pescar con caña, también se algunos trucos de pesca. No tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer una trampa pero tuve que improvisar un poco con lo que había. —sonrió.

—¡ASH! —chilló Shorter tras lanzarse al rubio. Por el sorpresivo impulso, ambos cayeron en la arena. El aludido gritó tras ser derrumbado y aplastado por Shorter. —¡Sabía que eras más que músculos! — abrazó como pudo al soldado—¡Tienes cerebro, hermano!

—¡Shorter! —dijo Eiji sonriendo—¡No lo aplastes sin mí!

—¡¿Qué?! —bramó Ash. —¡NO! ¡Sigo débil…! ¡Ahhh! —Ash se hundió más en la arena mientras él y Shorter gritaron por la zambullida de Eiji.

—¡Falto yo! —dijo Sing tras dar unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

—¡NO! —gritaron al unísono Ash y Shorter. Eiji sonrió entre dientes esperando el peso extra de Sing encima.

Nadia rio hasta que su estómago le doliera. Nadie se dio cuenta que Lao desapareció del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff. Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Quería abarcar más pero decidí no hacerlo porque, lo que vendrá después, iba a desentonar el capítulo alegre de hoy (Si...el siguiente será más tormentoso. ¡He dicho!) xD
> 
> ¡Gracias especialmente a Nana_Cassal por comentar este fic hasta ahora y a todos que se han animado en dejar kudos y en suscribirse! No saben lo feliz que me ponen :D
> 
> Espero poder tener el próximo capítulo pronto. Cuídense y nos veremos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pueden ser peor que una pesadilla si al despertar de ella ya estás seguro? ¿O no es así?

Ese día, todos tuvieron almuerzo y cena, situación que nunca se dio dentro de la cabaña. Solamente una comida al día era lo que alcanzaba para alimentarse. Sin embargo, hoy fue la excepción. Comieron como si fuesen de la realeza, o al menos así se creían al tener el estómago lleno.

La noche llegó y todos se fueron a dormir. Ash aún estaba un poco despierto para poder escuchar los ruidos dentro de la habitación y fuera de ella.  A cada lado tenía a Shorter roncando a todo pulmón, con sus piernas y brazos desplayados y por el otro estaba Eiji ahí durmiendo plácidamente como piedra emitiendo suspiros leves de vez en cuando. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó unos pasos ligeros. Giró su cabeza hacia el sonido sin molestarse en levantarse y apreció al pequeño Sing con su futon en brazos.

—¿Sing? —habló Ash para que el joven chino notara que estaba despierto.

El aludido resopló suavemente y apretó más su agarre a las sabanas mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¿Puedo…dormir con ustedes?

Ash entendía lo que pasaba, no era la primera vez que él se colaba a la habitación. Lao y Sing precisamente no tenían la mejor hermandad de todas. Su relación era tensa y es porque su hermano mayor lo sobreprotegía demasiado, acaparaba tanto su atención que dichas actitudes desesperaban al adolescente. Nadie quería interponerse en esa interacción puesto que sabían que Lao lo hacía por su propio bien, aunque le llegará a irritar a Sing.

—Échate, hombre. —dijo Ash tratando de sonar desinteresado. Si podía darle un respiro lo haría. Él también tuvo un hermanastro sobreprotector, aunque no llegaba al nivel de toxicidad de Lao, pero comprendía a Sing en cierta forma.

El chico sonrió y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se acostó a la par de Eiji. Evitó estar cerca de Shorter pensando que éste podía golpearlo en la madrugada.

Una vez acomodado, Sing suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí. Prometo irme antes del amanecer.

Ash murmuró.: —Sí, no quiero soportar oír otro pleito.

—No. —desvió la mirada. — Yo tampoco quiero soportarlo otra vez.

El rubio observó el techo con detenimiento. Para ser una cabaña que antes fue abandonada, sus cimientos aún estaban estables. Tal y como el ambiente que se vivía dentro de la cabaña, la relación que tenían entre todos era como esos soportes que se veían frágiles en vez de  resistentes para aguantar el caos.  Se preguntó si en algún momento el techo cedería y colapsara sin que nadie se salvara.

—Solamente no seas duro contigo mismo. Vivir con la misma rutina de que ustedes dos no se lleven bien, harta también. —dijo Ash.

Sing bufó y giró su cabeza de lado.: —No es que haya querido que fuera mi hermano…—Ash le dio la razón.  Algo que tenían en común era que nadie podía escoger a su familia.

 Ambos ya no hablaron más y Ash notó que Sing fue el primero en dormirse. Él intentó hacerlo pero sin éxito. Estaba cansado pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

Intentó suprimir sus recuerdos en su lugar de nacimiento: Cape Code. Durante todo el día lo estaban atormentando por recordar como Griffin le ensañaba a pescar en la costa, cerca de la playa pública, como su padre le compró su primer cebo y Jennifer cocinó el pescado que logro cazar y la llenura en su estómago por la comida de ese día, tal y como sucedió hoy.

Con un suspiro derrotado, dejó su mente en blanco y trató en no pensar en nada, ni siquiera en recuerdos buenos o malos o los escandalosos ronquidos de Shorter. Concentró que su respiración fuese tranquila y relajó sus hombros. Pudo oír las olas tenues del océano  apreciando  como las sábanas le transmitían calor en su cuerpo. Paulatinamente se percató que perdía el conocimiento mientras que sus parpados se tornaban pesados; el único ruido que sus oídos podían apreciar era la de su propia respiración.

Sin previo aviso, Ash sintió que un bulto fue echado en su pecho y abdomen que fue recaído con cierta brusquedad. Eso fue un detonante para su cuerpo y no evitó sentirse asqueado. El rubio arqueó su espalda y trató de alejarse lo más pronto posible intentando gritar; sin embargo, inconveniente su garganta se le dificultaba tragar su propia saliva que se había formado por el miedo, que rápidamente recorrió todo su ser. Estaba tan abrumado que le era imposible toser en ese momento que lo único que pudo soltar fue leves gemidos sofocados. Empezó a temblar y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse.

Se sentía tan agobiado de sí mismo ya que había estado en esa situación repulsiva anteriormente, desde muy pequeño. Se acordó de aquel entrenador de baseball que lo engañó a ir a su hogar cuando tenía siete años, de los alcohólicos que lo rodearon en un callejón cuando vivía en la calle al escapar de casa, a ese hombre que se hacía llamar Dino Golzine que pensaba que tenía derecho sobre él al encontrarlo en la calle _“salvándolo de todo mal”,_ y   _de ese, y de ellos, el trio y las mujeres que lo solicitaron._  Ash se lamentaba por soportar tal  humillación  por perder la cuenta de cuantos abusaron de él.  No obstante, recordaba sus rostros, todos eran iguales, la lujuria se reflejaba en todos aquellos asqueroso ojos recorrer en todo su cuerpo como si él fuera la presa y ellos los hambrientos depredadores deleitándolo antes de devorarlo. Todos le besaban fogosamente donde deseaban, se tumbaban contra él y frotaban su entrepierna, forzaban abrir sus piernas mientras Ash esperaba el inevitable dolor ahí abajo.

Su mente gritaba y su visión se nublaba siempre que eso pasaba. No podía pensar en otra cosa, no era consciente que estaba reviviendo el trauma ahí mismo dentro de la cabaña. Le era imposible salir de ese recuerdo, la presencia de ellos es tan real que sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba de la agonía. Solo quería que se detuvieran inmediatamente. Les suplicaba que pararan pero Ash aún podía palpar el otro cuerpo encima de él.

A lo lejos escuchó murmullos de su nombre pero no podía responder, sentía que se asfixiaba.

De golpe, Ash se despertó respirando entrecortadamente y varias lágrimas fueron derramadas.

—Ash…

Ignoró por completo que lo llamaron. Lo primero que vio fue una pierna ajena arriba de la suyas y el pánico lo invadió nuevamente. La empujó violentamente con sus manos y pateó el cuerpo deseándolo lejos.

Shorter dio un quejido y recobró los sentidos rápidamente: —¡¿Qué pasa?! —preguntó alterado tras los golpes recibidos.

El soldado aun sumergido en estado de shock no conseguía separar su trauma con el presente. Observó a Shorter en estado de pánico.

—¿Ash…?—la voz de Shorter estaba rasposa.

Al escucharlo hablar, el aludido jadeó y rápidamente sacó su pistola dentro de sus ropas. Logró apuntar entre ceño, en medio de los dos ojos, listo para tirar a matar.

Todo el ser de Shorter se paralizó al darse cuenta de su situación. Sus ojos se dilataron al observar lo deplorable que se mostraba Ash  y trató de no moverse.  Se percató que Eiji estaba ya despierto con su rostro lleno de pavor al  igual que Sing.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash reacciona! —gritó Eiji con miedo a tocarle y asustarle más en su estado delicado. El agarre a su arma de fuego era firme.—¡Es Shorter! Shorter es un amigo…no te hará daño. —dijo desesperado.

El sonido suave de las palabras de Eiji hizo que su cuerpo se crispara. Volteó su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás en donde estaba el japonés haciendo que las gotas que surgían de sus ojos se derramaran por el movimiento.

Eiji no pudo evitar que se escapara un sonido ahogado en su voz tras finalmente mirar el rostro desamparado de Ash. No podía quitar de vista esos ojos jades llenos de terror y lágrimas y sus labios temblar incesantemente.  De lo poco que ha conocido al soldado, nunca había mostrado tal emoción de vulnerabilidad. Ni siquiera cuando lo encontró al bordo de la muerte.

—¿Eiji? —susurró Ash mientras su mente disipaba poco a poco de esas desagradables vivencias.

El pelinegro sonrió suavemente y moduló su voz para que sonora relajada a pesar de la situación que estaban atravesando.

—Sólo es Shorter. —aseguró Eiji inquieto. —La pesadilla ya se terminó. Ya no estás ahí Ash…

El rubio respiró entrecortadamente y trató de comprender las palabras del otro hombre.

—¿Shorter…?—giró su cabeza para verlo.

Todo el peso de la realidad fue un golpe duro para él. Se percató del rostro pálido del chino y de la pistola que le apuntaba. Como si le quemara, la dejó caer mientras su mano temblaba. La caída de la misma hizo un gran estruendo ante el silencio de la habitación.

Shorter exhaló profundamente tras aguantar la respiración todo ese rato. Dirigió su mirada al estadounidense con incertidumbre y luego bajo la mirada a la pistola.

Ash se estremeció al recordar que solamente Eiji sabía que él tenía un arma guardada entre sus ropas.  En ese momento, Ash olvidó como respirar y exclamó por aire. Encorvó su cuerpo y colocó su mano sobre su pecho.

—Ash, con calma. — expresó Eiji sintiéndose alterado pero trató que sus palabras no sonarán de esa manera. —Inhala…y exhala…despacio.

Sing anonadado presenció la escena enfrente de él.  Shorter estaba ensimismado y podía sentir su espalda mojada de sudor al igual que su rostro. Aún estaba en shock.

No obstante, era de esperarse que por el bullicio ocasionado despertaran a los demás. Sing fue el primero en oír pasos agitadas dirigiéndose a la habitación y rápidamente dirigió sus ojos al arma tendida en el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —exaltó Sing mientras se lanzaba encima de Eiji y Ash cayendo sobre sus regazos. Con sus manos agarró la sábana y trató de ocultar la pistola debajo de ella. Eiji emitió un leve quejido por el impacto.

Nadia abrió la puerta shoji desesperada.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó alterada. Lo que vio no fue la escena que se imaginaba cuando escuchó los gritos. Shorter estaba pálido y anonadado, Eiji trataba de consolar a un abrumado soldado quien intentaba de calmar sus lágrimas y sus jadeos y Sing estaba recostado entre ellos dos, con su mano apoyada sobre su mejilla actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. —¡¿Alguien que me diga que pasó exactamente?!

Shorter se sobresaltó.: —Nadia…—suspiró. —Pues veras…

—Shorter le pateó las bolas a Ash mientras dormían. —interrumpió Sing con una voz de indiferencia y tratando de sonar convincente. Oraba que Nadia no pueda ver la pistola a través de la delgadísima sábana. —Entonces Ash se vengó golpeando las suyas… fue una escena cruel…

Los ojos de Nadia se abrieron en par en par. Sing empezó a sudar frio al no verla tan convencida.

Antes que ella pudiera replicarles, Lao ingresó a la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Velozmente visualizó a su hermano y su cara se tornó rojiza de la cólera.

— _¡¡Sing!! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Ya te dije qué no me gusta que duermas con ellos._ —gritó Lao en mandarín. — _¡No les debes nadas! ¡Ellos no son tus putas!_

Nadia jadeó ofendida al igual que Shorter y Sing, quien poco a poco estaba saliendo de su estado de pánico. El rostro de Eiji se mostraba confundido ya que solamente podía entender la mitad de lo que dijo él.

Sin previo aviso, Nadia se acercó a Lao y le dio una cachetada fuerte.— _¡No los llames así! ¡Te recuerdo que ahí también está Shorter! ¡Puedo entender que no confíes en Eiji o en Ash pero ellos no se merecen tal trato! ¡Al menos respétalos!_ —gritó Nadia.

Lao ladeó su cabeza y reflejaba apatía en su rostro.: — _¿Qué te hace creer que también confío en ustedes dos también?_ —confesó Lao refiriéndose a Shorter y a ella.

 Nadia inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo su cuerpo flaquearse. Shorter crujió sus dientes parándose rápidamente entre Nadia y Lao.  Eiji apreció la escena con detenimiento sin saber realmente que era lo que pasaba. Ash, cabizbajo y apretando sus dientes, también quería prestar la mayor atención de lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, por los alaridos que eran pronunciados por los chinos y por su anterior estado de pánico no lo ayudaba. Es más, sentía que la tensión en su cuerpo aumentaba y dentro de su mente suplicaba que dejaran de gritar.

Sing sintió que su corazón le dolía por las palabras de su hermano. Chilló en sus adentros sin atreverse hacerlo en voz alta. Estaba enfadado, confundido e impotente.

— _¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, imbécil?!_ _¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!_ — gruñó Sing a todo pulmón mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero evitaba no derramarlas. No era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Lao vio a su hermano por un instante por su explosiva emoción. Antes que pudiera contestarle, Sing notó que su Lao desvió su mirada a un punto fijo entre los futones. El adolescente teniendo la esperanza que él no hallara la pistola, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a Lao, desafiante, para observarle cara a cara.

— _Sing por favor entiende…_ —dijo Lao suavemente. — _Todo esto lo hago por ti._

Por poco y el aludido estalla de la risa de la ironía por las palabras de su hermano. Realmente no lo entendía.

— _¿Por mí? ¿Realmente lo haces por mí?_ —estalló Sing. — _¿Sabes al menos lo que quiero, Lao?_

—No, pero eso no importa. Mi prioridad es tu bienestar. —dijo Lao en inglés para que todos pudieran entenderle. —Y yo no confío en nadie dentro de esta habitación. —giró su cabeza para ver a Eiji. —¡En nadie! ¡Y menos en ese estúpido japonés!

Eiji jadeó fuertemente. Sintió que su sangre se helaba y por primera vez desde que los encontró dentro de la cabaña percibió su propio miedo.

—¿Qué? —susurró Eiji. —¿Qué quieres decir, Lao? —sabía que Lao era reservado y no se metía con nadie pero nunca se imaginó que guardara un gran resentimiento a todos, en especial en él. Inmediatamente, Ash notó su pavor y por primera vez desde que llegaron los demás, levantó su mirada para ver a Eiji.

Lao lo observó con cierto asco.: —No te hagas el inocentón aquí…eres el más sospechoso de todos dentro de esta habitación…

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, Lao?! Si Eiji fue quien nos ha cuidado tanto durante todo este tiempo…—exaltó Shorter.

—Exacto. ¿No te parece muy perfecto todo esto? —puso en duda Lao. —¿Un japonés aparece de la nada y nos ayuda como un buen samaritano? ¿En medio de la guerra? ¡Es que acaso sólo yo lo veo! ¡Todo esto es muy extraño! Y ustedes lo que hicieron fue encariñarse con él. —gritó. —¡Pues a la mierda todo esto!

Eiji frunció el ceño.: —¡¿Por qué mis acciones tienen que tener un interés oculto aquí? —preguntó. —¡Ya les dije mis razones por las cuales lo hice, al igual cuando salve a Ash! ¡Yo los he ayudado al igual que ustedes a mí!

Lao rio maliciosamente.: —¿Crees que te ayudamos por qué sí? — se acercó a Eiji y se inclinó para verlo cara a cara. —Si el plan inicial era matarte cuando te encontramos…

Eiji palideció rápidamente. Sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente. Observó a Shorter, Nadia y Sing esperando para que replicaran, encontrar la verdad en sus ojos. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue el reflejo de la vergüenza en sus rostros. Eiji sintió que su corazón se hizo añicos. Incluso Ash estaba impactado, a pesar que Shorter ya se lo había confesado anteriormente. Él tampoco era mejor que ellos ya que él mismo casi mata a Eiji cuando lo halló por primera vez.

—Pero…no lo hicieron…—contestó Eiji. —Ni tú lo hiciste Lao…¿Por qué?

Lao se puso de pie y observó los futones.: —Quería ver que hacías libremente…—dijo. —Casi me convences que eras buena persona. No…nadie puede ser un santo.—señaló a Ash con el dedo. —Hasta que lo trajiste a él…—negó con la cabeza. —Eres un egoísta.

—¿Qué? —susurró Eiji aún con recelo.

—¡Cierra la boca, Lao! —gritó Shorter empuñando sus manos. —¡No sabes lo que dices!

—¿No? —se burló. —Solo piénsalo…¿para qué ayudar a tus enemigos? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por compasión? ¿Acaso este japonés se está redimiéndose por algo cruel que hizo o por lo que está haciendo Japón llevando los pecados de su nación? —empezó a ver a todos los presentes— ¿O será por llenar su vacío de soledad para pretender jugar a la familia con nosotros? ¿Me explico? —expresó. —¡Ahora si me entienden! Si de verdad es un amante de los chinos, entonces debió dejar morir a este soldado, de todas maneras van a la guerra a matarse. ¿Acaso nos preguntaste antes como nos sentíamos al estar cerca de ese bastardo? —exigió Lao a Eiji. —¿Acaso vio nuestros rostros de cansancio por no poder dormir en las noches? ¿O si un día de locura se le ocurre a éste a matar a todos por qué le dio la regalada gana?

Eiji estaba sobrecogido. Cada palabra que él emitía era dicha con rencor y sentía que su corazón era apuñalado una  y otra vez. Nunca por su mente pensó en lo que le estaba recalcando. Jamás se imaginó que Lao llegara a esa conclusión por sus acciones. Él confiaba fervientemente en todos…pero nunca pasó por su mente que eso pudiera afectar a alguien más.

—¡Pero Ash no ha hecho nada! —interceptó Nadia. —¡Él consiguió comida y ha estado postrado en cama durante todo este tiempo!

Lao bufó y dio un vistazo rápido a las sábanas.: —Son más ciegos de lo que creí…—afirmó. —¿Acaso todos no hemos colaborado?

Sing se mordió el labio inferior mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.: —¡Lao, eres un paranoico de mierda! —gritó. —¡Si no confías pues es tu problema! ¡En cambio yo sí lo hago! ¡El ciego aquí eres tú! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —a pesar que todo lo anterior iba dirigido especialmente a Eiji, a Sing también le dolió.

—Solamente dije lo que pienso de todo esto… Todas estas interacciones son muy raras.

—¿¡Entonces si no te gusta por qué no te largas!? —refutó Ash.

Todos dentro de la habitación se sobresaltaron por la voz ronca de Ash. Su rostro no era nada agradable, era todo lo contrario, mostraba furia en sus facciones.

—¿Qué?

—¿Si tanto te desagrada estar aquí por qué aun te quedas…?—sonrió de lado. —O sabes que eres un inútil y no podrás sobrevivir afuera de la cabaña con Sing en un país extranjero…en un país que si descubren que son chinos será su perdición. Sin la ayuda de nosotros…—negó con la cabeza. —…no…sin la ayuda de Eiji estarías muerto. Todos aquí lo estaríamos. —Ash recordó velozmente todo lo que ha hecho el japonés y lo que le han contado los otros: vendió objetos con valor sentimental que le pertenecía a su familia para poder vivir un día más, dejando a un lado sus emociones; les está enseñando japonés para que puedan entender el dialecto; él curó sus heridas e incluso ha dejado de comer para que los demás puedan. Realmente él no puede quedarse callado e indiferente por toda la basura que estaban diciendo de Eiji. —El único egoísta aquí eres tú…quejándote como una vieja en menopausia.

Lao torció su rostro con ira. Shorter y Nadia observaron pasmados ante las atrevidas palabras, sin pelos en la lengua.

—Sing…mañana nos vamos de aquí.

El adolescente jadeó incrédulamente.: —No quiero.

—¡No! ¡No te los vas a llevar! —gritó Shorter. —¡Si se van serán su fin!

—¡Yo soy su hermano! ¡No toleraré que me menosprecie aquí!

—¡Pero fue tu culpa! ¡Tú has ocasionado todo esto! —bramó Nadia.

—¡¡Yo no pedí esta vida!! —exaltó Lao a todo pulmón. —¡No saben lo frustrado que estoy por sentirme así!! ¡Yo no puedo confiar en nadie! —empujó a Shorter y abrió la puerta shoji. —¡Velar por Sing es mi prioridad! ¡¡Hice una promesa!!

Lao salió de la habitación con pasos pesados sin escuchar los demás gritos detrás de él.

Sing golpeó la pared con su puño evitando que sus lágrimas fueran derramadas.: —¡Ya estoy harto! —su voz estaba rasposa por forzarla tanto en gritar. — _¡Eres un idiota, Lao! ¡Estúpido, imbécil de mierda!_

Shorter trató de detenerlo cuando se percató que salió corriendo. Él exhaló profundamente y pasó su mano sobre su tensa nuca. Todo esto es un desastre. Un gran completo desastre. Nadia observó a su hermano, preocupada, sin ánimos de decir o aportar nada.

—Creo que…debemos ir a ver a Sing. —dijo Shorter a Nadia. —Ustedes mejor quédense aquí. Trataremos de no toparnos con Lao…

Ash notó que Eiji aún seguía con una faceta de desasosiego en su rostro y estaba mirando la nada desde hace un buen tiempo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

El rubio solamente asentó con la cabeza. Observó inquietamente a Shorter mientras éste le dirigió una mirada ansiosa. No tuvo la oportunidad de pedir perdón, o al menos aclarar lo que pasó hace rato, lo que ocasionó este conflicto.

Cuando ambos hermanos se fueron, Ash y Eiji quedaron completamente solos. El ambiente permanecía tenso y el soldado espero en que el pelo azabache pronunciara palabra.

—Eiji, no dejes que lo que dijo Lao te afecte. —indicó  Ash cerrando sus ojos.

El aludido suspiró por medio de su nariz y dirigió su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Ash, para quedar en frete de él.

—¿Ash, puedo preguntar que te pasó?

Rápidamente el estadounidense comprendió que se refería Eiji: sobre su pesadilla.  Ash estaba confundido y lastimado por lo que soñó hace un rato. Incluso aun sentía ciertos rezagos de su estado de pánico que intentaba controlar.

Deslizó su brazo dentro de las chamarras, cogió su pistola y la guardó entre sus ropas.

—No me preguntes de eso. —bajó la mirada. —Simplemente no lo hagas…

Lo que más le sorprendió a Ash es que Eiji no siguió insistiendo, es más, lo que más le asombró fue, de todo el caos que estalló hace unos momentos con Lao, él dejó eso a un lado y todavía estuviera pendiente de lo que ocurrió antes…de ese terror que él soñó. No le preguntó por qué apuntó su arma a Shorter o la razón que no se calmó inmediatamente, lo cual para Ash estaba altamente agradecido.

—Entonces sé sincero conmigo con esto…—suplicó. —Cuando te encontré en la playa ese día… —pausó como si estuviera dudando. —¿Querías ser salvado? —Ash intentó buscar el motivo de esas palabras, lo que Eiji realmente quería saber al preguntarle. Le fue difícil encontrar dicha respuesta ya que el rostro del japonés era conflictiva. Sin embargo, como si él le estuviera leyendo la mente, Eiji agregó. —¿No fui egoísta al traerte aquí?

El rubio abrió su boca y sus ojos en forma sorpresiva. Dichas palabras lo aturdieron un poco.

—Siendo honesto…—dijo Ash dócilmente. —…en muchas ocasiones con las que he atravesado a veces he pensado que la muerte es la mejor opción. —inmediatamente observó el horror en los ojos de Eiji. —Ser soldado te prepara para enfrentar situaciones de alto riesgo y estrés. Cuando me encontraste ese día, ya estaba preparado para morir…sabía que iba a morir. —sonrió suavemente. —No me mires así, todo eso ya lo sabias…

—Eso no contesta a lo que te pregunte…—susurró débilmente.

Ash exhaló y ladeó su cuerpo hacia Eiji. —Sí que eres masoquista…—escuchó un leve bufido del otro hombre. Al menos era un pequeño avance de sacarlo de esa miserable expresión reflejada en sus facciones. —¿Qué si quería morir? ¿Quién en su sano juicio desea la muerte? He pensado que a veces es mejor estar muerto que vivo pero tampoco la he buscado con fervor. —se acercó al rostro de Eiji y con su dedo índice comenzó a puyarlo en su frente y esperadamente el japonés se quejó por la acción. —Así que saca de tu mente que fuiste egoísta porque no lo fue… y nunca lo has sido hasta el momento. —agarró su nariz con los dedos y lo pellizcó.

—¡Hey Ash! ¡Deja ya…no soy un niño! —apartó la mano del rubio de su rostro frustradamente.

El aludido curvó sus labios hacia arriba y mostró sus dientes con satisfacción. 

—Te comportas como uno. ¿Qué es eso de preguntar todas esas cosas?

 Eiji bajó la mirada desviando la pregunta del rubio.: —¿Pero realmente lo dices en serio? ¿Todo lo que dijiste?

Ash suspiró profundamente y dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre los hombros tensos de Eiji. Al momento de sentir el calor sus manos, el pelinegro alzó la mirada pasivamente.

—Escucha, puede ser que tendrás tus propias motivaciones por ayudarnos y tratar de sacarnos adelante. Yo no te juzgó y los demás tampoco deberían. —sonrió levemente mientras que Eiji jadeó. —Créeme que eres la persona menos egoísta quien he conocido. Es más, eres altruista y por esa cualidad has podido conmover a Shorter, Sing, Nadia…y a mí. Por eso confiamos en ti. —Ash espero que el rostro de Eiji se esbozara una sonrisa o al menos una risita. No obstante, sus facciones aún se denotaban melancolía. —Por eso te digo que no le prestes atención a Lao.

A pesar que Ash intentó crear un ambiente más agradable luego del incómodo y tenso vivido momentos atrás, Eiji todavía permanecía conflictiva.

 —Ash…¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó bruscamente ignorando contestar lo que Ash había dicho. El rubio con incertidumbre asintió. — ¿P-puedo…—tartamudeó— abrazarte?

El cuerpo de Ash se tensó por la cortes petición que le fue encomendada a su persona. Desde que Griffin se fue a la guerra, nunca ha recibido un abrazo de nadie. Incluso podía afirmar que sentía cierta desconfianza por ello.

Sin tener fe en que su voz sonara quebradiza por haberle asombrado por sus palabras, Ash solamente extendió sus brazos invitando a Eiji para que descansará en ellos. El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior suprimiendo un lloriqueo y se desvaneció sobre Ash, quien rápidamente lo rodeó en sus brazos. Eiji colocó su frente sobre el pecho del rubio y de igual manera envolvió sus brazos en su cintura. Poco a poco, la rigidez de sus cuerpos fue apaciguándose y se concentraron en inspirar el olor aplacible de sus cabellos.  

Ash estaba confundido. Por más que buscaba en sus sentimientos inconformidad por el abrazo junto con Eiji no lo halló. Es más, su corazón se sentía cálido ante la muestra de afecto. Inexplicablemente no le desagradaba o lo encontraba bizarro; era como si su ser exigía más de esa clase e inocente cariño.

—Yo tampoco te juzgo, Ash. —musitó Eiji entre las ropas del soldado. —De lo que has hecho, de todo lo que te has tenido que atravesar y que te atormenta…eso ahora es pasado. —hundió más su rostro en él. —P-puedes comenzar de nuevo… para mí, eres bienvenido.

La respiración de Ash se entrecortó notablemente y sus ojos se dilataron. Estrechó vigorosamente más sus brazos en el delgado cuerpo de Eiji mientras su rostro se asentó en su cabellera negra. Dichas palabras le han tocado su alma como si el dolor y resentimiento que se habían asentado durante muchos años se esfumaba lentamente. A veces se preguntaba  si el japonés pudiese entenderlo perfectamente. Eiji no le juzga, Eiji le aprecia como es. Eiji le estaba ofreciendo un hogar, uno al que nunca tuvo oportunidad de tener desde que su hermano se fue.

—Gracias. —murmuró Ash conmovido.

Eiji negó con la cabeza y Ash sintió la fricción de sus ropas contra su piel por los movimientos del pelinegro.

Pasado una hora, el apretón entre Ash y Eiji todavía no era deshecho, continuaron amenamente sintiendo la necesidad de tenerse cerca. No hablaron más. Las palabras no eran suficientes para reemplazar la consolación que estaban recibiendo mutuamente.

Luego, Ash notó que la respiración de Eiji era ligera y entrecortada.

—¿Eiji? —lo apartó brevemente de sus brazos para ver su rostro. Él se había quedado dormido pero sus ojos emanaban pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas. Murmuraba suavemente palabras en japonés. A pesar que Ash no entendía su significado, esos vocablos eran pronunciados con un tono nostálgico.

Ash suspiró y con sumo cuidado acostó a Eiji sobre el futon y lo arropó con delicadeza. Por un momento apreció sus tristes facciones y Ash extendió su mano para poder secarle las lágrimas que no daban tregua en cesar pronto. Sin embargo, a medio camino, Ash empuñó su mano y rápidamente la alejó del rostro de Eiji.

Ash no estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero creía que era mejor no aturdir al pelinegro y despertarlo, aún si se trataba de una pesadilla. Había una posibilidad que Eiji estaba soñando con su familia o de alguna vivencia en Japón junto con sus amigos antes que la guerra estallara. Ash no sabía casi nada del pasado de Eiji, pero si esa era la única manera en que podía ver a sus seres queridos, él no sería quien lo interrumpiría. Aun si solo se trataba de un sueño.

El rubio absorto por los murmullos del japonés casi no se percata que Eiji emitió unas palabras en inglés.

—No…no me dejen…—esnifó. —Estoy solo…

Ash se entristeció inmediatamente y sintió punzadas en su corazón. Vagamente escuchó ruidos afuera de la cabaña pero no le prestó la debida atención.

—Parece que…somos dos almas rotas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Ash afligido sin esperar respuesta de Eiji.

Fue escasamente el abatimiento de Ash cuando se percató velozmente que no estaban solos dentro de la habitación.

Ash sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo al ver a Lao parado cerca de ellos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traté de publicar este capítulo la semana pasada! pero mis quehaceres y el trabajo me lo impedían! Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo la otra semana, pero noviembre no pasa si yo no publico algo! xD
> 
> Gracias a Nana_Cassal por siempre estar pendiente y comentar esta historia! Realmente me animas en seguir! :D
> 
> Y a todas las personas que han llegado a este punto de la historia, igualmente gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Ash despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol alumbran  a través de sus párpados. Lo primero que sus ojos observaron fue el semblante relajado de Eiji al lado suyo. Aún estaba dormido plácidamente. La mirada de Ash se suavizó cuando se percató que Eiji estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

 

Ash cerró fuertemente sus ojos antes de levantarse y salir a la playa. Quería despejar su mente por la disputa que tuvo con Lao la noche anterior.

 

Sin embargo, lo que no estaba en sus planes era encontrarse a Shorter sentado en la orilla del mar, contemplando las olas en el amanecer.

 

La culpa invadió el alma de Ash. Aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de aclararle las cosas con Shorter y odiaba admitir que todo lo sucedido fue su culpa. Él era un amigo leal y lo que le hizo lo avergonzada.

 

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Ash se sentó a la par de Shorter en silencio. Shorter, al darse cuenta de su presencia, siguió sus movimientos con sus ojos, llenos de expectativa.

 

Antes de hablar, Ash suspiró hondamente. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el amanecer.

 

—Shorter, yo… anoche yo...—Ash gruñó. Detestaba que estaba tartamudeando.— Lo siento.

 

Ash esperó una cruel réplica.

 

Shorter lo observó serenamente. Luego de escuchar esas palabras, le sonrió a Ash de oreja a oreja.

 

— No te preocupes, hombre.— le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda. Ash casi cae de boca por el impulso.— ¡Sin rencores!

 

— ¿Qué?— dijo Ash estupefacto. La voz de Shorter sonaba amigable. No era precisamente la forma que esperaba ser tratado. — ¿Cómo me puedes perdonar tan fácilmente?

 

La sonrisa de Shorter desapareció casi de inmediato. Aún tenía fresca la imagen del rostro angustiado de Ash, llena de lágrimas y con gotas de sudor deslizándose sobre su piel.

 

— Yo sé que esta guerra puede dañar a cualquiera. Incluso al más fuerte. — Sus ojos se despegaron con los de Ash. — No me puedo imaginar qué horrores has podido ver siendo tú un soldado…

 

Ash se quedó sin aliento. Al igual que Eiji, no le estaba juzgando.

 

— Shorter…

 

— ¡Además! Yo sé que nunca nos lastimarias. — El chino rió levemente. — Eres nuestro amigo.

 

Ash sintió un escalofrío recorrió en su espalda. Su corazón palpitó más rápido al sentirse conmovido. Era una emoción que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. El miedo, rencor, animosidad y apatía eran comunes en su vida diaria en Estados Unidos después que su hermano Griffin fue a la guerra.

 

Esa calidez que llenaba su alma era extraña para su cuerpo pero no le desagrada; la añoraba. Sentía que era ese niño otra vez que estaba sobre el seno de su familia cuando estaba integrada.

 

La culpa que le carcomía se estaba desvaneciendo.

 

— Shorter, yo no… yo no sé qué decirte.— Ash sintió que iba a llorar en ese momento.

 

— Solo di que vas a hacer mis tareas domesticas  por siempre.

 

Ash bufó mientras frunció el ceño.

 

— Sigue soñando.— Ash sonrió de lado.

 

Shorter empezó a picarlo con su dedo.

 

— ¡Vamos gringo, así estamos a mano!

 

Ambos rieron por cómo la conversación se tornó estúpida. Las risas duraron lo suficiente hasta que Eiji las pudiera escuchar al momento de acercarse a ellos a paso lento.

 

— ¿De qué ríen? — preguntó Eiji somnoliento.

 

— ¡Oh! ¡Eiji!— Shorter exclamó con entusiasmo. — ¡Vaya, que cara la que tienes! Fuiste el último en despertar.

 

Ash frunció levemente su ceño. Eiji aún se veía cansado.

 

— ¿En serio?— Murmuró.

 

— Sí, los demás están viendo si hay pescado en la trampa.

 

Ash rápidamente se percató que Shorter trataba de actuar naturalmente, como si la disputa de anoche no hubiese pasado. Al parecer, Eiji también le siguió la corriente.

 

Eiji observó a Ash por unos instantes. Tras verlo tranquilo, el japonés suspiró.

 

— ¿No sería bueno ir para allá? — Ash sugirió. — No creo que puedan cargar con tantos pescados.

 

—Pff… Sing está con Nadia. Si quiere tener músculos debe de soportar con la carga.— Shorter sonrió. Estaba siendo ignorado por los otros dos.

 

Ash se puso de pie y se acercó a Eiji. Ambos se sonrieron y empezaron a caminar.

 

— ¿Será que Shorter no querrá ir allá por pereza? — dijo Eiji.

 

— Es lo más probable.— contestó Ash.

 

Shorter jadeó. Otra vez presenciaba esas raras interacciones entre Ash y Eiji que, al estar juntos, se desconectaba de todo.  

 

— ¡Hey! ¡No me ignoren!

 

El chino corrió hacia ellos hasta alcanzarlos. Ash y Eiji hicieron una mueca de satisfacción al notar que Shorter estaba cerca de ellos.

 

— Sucumbió ante la presión de grupo. — Ash rió.  

 

Eiji dio una risita.:— Realmente funcionó.

 

— ¿Qué?— Shorter jadeó fuertemente sus palabras. — ¡Eso fue cruel!

 

— Nah, no seas holgazán. Tu barriga crecerá. — dijo Ash. — Y te van a confundir con Buda. Ya ni cabellos tienes en la cabeza.

 

Eiji observó incrédulo a Ash mientras se aguantaba de la risa.

 

— _¡Eres un maldito!_ — Maltrato Shorter en chino.

 

Los tres no caminaron mucho. No tardaron en visualizar a Sing y a Nadia cerca de la trampa de pescar. El ambiente no era agradable.

 

Sing estaba con su ceño fruncido mientras que Nadia mostraba un rostro preocupado.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Eiji.

 

Nadia observó a Eiji directamente a los ojos.: — Alguien sacó el jarrón del agujero y lo quebró.

 

Ash y Shorter se sorprendieron. Por las palabras de Nadia, se dieron cuenta que la arena había fragmentos del jarrón y unos cuantos pescados tirados. En la superficie de la arena había trazos de pies pequeños y de manos. Por la forma en como estaban marcadas, parecía que alguien arrastró el jarrón, lo rompió y tomó la mayor cantidad de pescados que pudo. No estaban los kimonos por ninguna parte.

 

Ash contempló que Eiji estaba paralizado ante la escena. Rápidamente Ash comprendió que Eiji estaba devastado, no sólo porque ultrajaron las pertenencias de su familia de esa manera, sino que ahora ya no tenía una fuente de alimentos.

 

El soldado se acercó a él, colocó su mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó suavemente. Eso ayudó a sacar a Eiji de sus propios pensamientos. Los ojos de Eiji se conectaron con los ojos verdes de Ash. La mirada de Ash reflejaba tranquilidad y entendimiento.

 

Eiji suspiró, tomó la mano sobre su hombro y acarició la palma de mano con su pulgar. Era un mensaje silencioso que le enviaba Eiji a Ash que estaba bien.

 

— _¡Joder! —_ Sing exclamó en mandarín. — Nos _han robado…_

 

— ¿Acaso vive alguien más cerca de aquí? — Shorter preguntó. — Apenas pusimos la trampa hace unos días y sucede esto.

 

— Imposible. — Dijo Eiji mientras soltaba la mano de Ash.— Está es una playa privada y solamente existe nuestra cabaña…

 

Ash endureció su rostro. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el bosque.

 

—Puede ser que no.—Dijo Ash. — El bosque de allá, ¿Qué tan grande es?

 

Los ojos de Eiji se dilataron.

 

— Es uno de los más frondosos de Izumo. — dijo Eiji. — Te puede llevar al próximo distrito. — Jadeó.— Posiblemente haya personas viviendo dentro.

 

Shorter, Nadia y Sing se vieron entre ellos.

 

— ¿Creen que sepan sobre la cabaña? — Dijo Shorter serenamente.

 

Ash examinó sus alrededores con la mirada.:— Probablemente.— No sentía que alguien externo los estuviera vigilando.

 

— ¿No sería mejor entrar nuevamente a la cabaña?— Sugirió Eiji.

 

Nadia mordió su labio inferior y Sing frunció el ceño.

 

— Lao fue al bosque a investigar.

 

Ash sentía que iba a desfallecer en ese mismo instante. No podían tomar el riesgo que los descubran en un lugar tan cerrado como el bosque, que las posibilidades de trampas o personas escondidas eran altas. ¿Y si son soldados japoneses que rondaban por ahí? ¿Si descubren que Lao es chino? Eiji una vez comentó que Lao es que menos japonés habla entre todos, aparte de él.

 

— ¡Ese bastardo!— gruñó Ash.

 

El soldado iba a entrar al bosque para buscarlo hasta que escuchó crujidos de ramas siendo rotas y vio las hojas de los árboles moviéndose. Ash solamente distinguió los pasos de una persona.

 

Los demás también escucharon esos sonidos. Inconscientemente se echaron para atrás.

 

— ¡Corran! — gritó Ash.

 

— ¡Ash! — chilló Eiji mientras era jalado por Shorter.

 

— ¡Vámonos, Eiji! ¡Ash estará bien!— gritó Sing.

 

Ash no estaba seguro si podía lidiar fuera quienquiera estuviese detrás de esos arbustos frondosos, pero tenía que poner todos a salvo.

 

El rubio no giró su cabeza hacia atrás pero pudo escuchar los pasos agitados de los demás, alejándose. Trotó al bosque de cuclillas de la manera en cómo le habían enseñado en la milicia.

 

Se ocultó detrás de un árbol mientras el desconocido se acercaba más y más. Ash se sobresaltó cuando oyó un familiar _click._

 

— Lao. Baja el arma.— Dijo firmemente.

 

El cuerpo de Ash se asomó ante él. Lao, al verlo, levantó una ceja. En ningún momento apartó la pistola de Ash apuntado en su pecho.

 

— Puedo terminar _esto_ aquí y ahora.

 

Ash sonrió de lado.: — ¿Al menos sabes cómo usarla?

 

— ¿Quieres tentar tu suerte? — preguntó Lao. Sus ojos carecían de brillo.

 

—  No deberías tentar la tuya. — replicó Ash seriamente. —  Es peligroso deambular dentro del bosque sin saber con quién te enfrentas.

 

— Con esta arma estoy más que protegido.

 

Ash frunció el ceño, recordando lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

 

— Poseer un arma no te hace invencible. Mucho menos si caminas en un lugar desconocido tan abiertamente. — Ash suspiró. — ¿Acaso ser así de terco beneficiaría a Sing? ¡Así no proteges a nadie! ¡Ni a ti mismo!— Señaló hacia la profundidad del bosque. — Hay alguien ahí que tal vez sepa de nuestra existencia. ¡Tal vez nos está viendo estos momentos!

 

La frustración era visible en las facciones de Ash y notorio en su timbre de voz. Simplemente Lao no escuchaba razón.

 

— ¿No recuerdas la promesa que hiciste ayer, no es así? — Dijo Lao. — A cambio del arma, no me llevaría a Sing de la cabaña y por ende no irías a cuestionar mis métodos.

 

Ash gruñó. Todo lo dicho era verdad. Creyó que de esa manera mantendría a todos a salvo, incluyendo a Lao. Sin embargo, ahora las acontecimientos han cambiado rápidamente, para el gusto de Ash. Había una posible amenaza externa que debían de encargarse lo más pronto posible…

 

— Ya he revisado el lugar. Cerca de nuestro alrededor no hay nadie. Hay suficiente comida para alimentarnos por un tiempo. Solamente hay que ser más precavidos. — Lao bajó el arma y caminó para salir del bosque.

 

—Lao…

 

— Y tú mismo lo dijiste ayer: todos estamos a salvo de la cabaña. Nosotros, los extranjeros, no tenemos a dónde ir.

 

… ahora Ash hubiera deseado en no haber dicho esas palabras exactamente. La mejor opción era abandonar la cabaña pero esa solución no era apoyada por Lao.  

 

* * *

 

Sing deslizó la puerta shoji con brusquedad y pensó que la había roto.

 

— ¡Entren! ¡Rápido! — dijo Sing entre jadeos.

 

Nadia entró de primero. Luego, Shorter caminó agitadamente con Eiji; tenía su brazo rodeado sobre su hombro mientras Eiji cojeaba.

 

Con sumo cuidado, Shorter sentó a Eiji en el suelo.

 

— ¿Eiji, te encuentras bien?— preguntó Nadia. Empezó a limpiar las ropas de Eiji que se llenaron de arena por haberse caído cuando corría.

 

— Sí…— Eiji hizo una mueca de dolor al tratar de mover su pie lastimado.

 

Sing y Shorter se hincaron. Observaron que el tobillo de Eiji estaba un poco hinchado.

 

— No se ve bien.— Dijo Shorter.

 

Eiji bajo la mirada. No quería que ellos vieran sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

 

— Estaré bien. Necesito descansar un poco.

 

Eiji sabía que tenía restringido correr sin importar las circunstancias. Se lo había prohibido su doctor años atrás. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

 

Antes de que alguien más pudiese opinar sobre la situación de Eiji, la puerta shoji se abrió.

 

— ¡Ash! ¡Lao!— llamó Shorter.

 

Cuando los aludidos entraron, el ambiente se tornó tenso.

 

Sin embargo, fue rápida la reacción de Ash cuando vio el estado del japonés. A pesar que la distancia que corrieron no fue larga, Eiji aún estaba jadeante y gotas de sudor caían sobre su frente. Además, su pierna permanecía entumecida.

 

— Eiji, ¿Qué pasó? — Ash se sentó sobre sus rodillas a un lado del japonés.

 

Eiji forzó una sonrisa.

 

— No te preocupes, Ash. No es tan grave como parece…

 

Ash apretó sus dientes. Gracias a la guerra, Ash tuvo que presenciar diferentes heridas de otros soldados o las propias y el proceso de sanación. A juzgar por la forma en cómo el pie derecho de Eiji estaba posicionado y la leve inflamación de su tobillo, Ash rápidamente concluyó que la lesión en su pierna era antigua, que había sido mal tratada y su cuerpo trato de enmendarla. No había notado cómo eran las piernas de Eiji hasta en ese momento. Siempre había caminado normal.

 

— ¿Qué pasó allá afuera? ¿Qué vieron? — preguntó Sing.

 

Lao dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Sing.

 

— _Nada que preocuparse. Estamos a salvo. —_ dijo Lao en mandarín.

 

Ash empuñó su mano y Eiji abrió su boca sorpresivamente. Lao no quería que ellos entendieran.

 

— ¿Ahora cómo pescamos los peces? — preguntó Shorter.

 

— El soldado se las ingenierá.— Contestó Lao.

 

El ambiente se tornó más denso que antes.

 

— ¿Ash? — la voz de Sing fue temblorosa.

 

— Veré que puedo hacer. — Dijo Ash. Su mirada se suavizó hacia Nadia. — ¿Aún tenemos suficiente pescados?

 

Nadia parpadeó por el drástico cambio del rostro del rubio.

 

— Sí. Solamente tendremos para dos días si comemos los tres tiempos. Si sólo comemos una vez al día, las provisiones nos durarán una semana, tal vez. — explicó Nadia.

 

— Muy bien. — Dijo Ash. — Intentaré hacer una caña de pescar.

 

— Yo ayudaré. — Dijo Shorter. — Más tarde iré por varas.

 

Sing iba a decir que él también quería a ayudar, pero Nadia lo detuvo al ver el rostro de Lao oscurecerse.

 

Ash asintió con la cabeza. Luego, con cuidado, levantó a Eiji y lo cargó a Eiji en sus brazos.

 

— ¿A-Ash?— Eiji tartamudeó. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

 

— Primero hay que tratar la lesión de Eiji. — Dijo Ash y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación que durmieron anoche.

 

— P-Pero si estoy bien…

 

Ash arqueó una ceja. No le creyó en lo más mínimo. Entonces Eiji dejó de intentar de convencerlo. Ellos escucharon que Shorter y Nadia iban detrás. Al momento de entrar al cuarto, ayudaron a Ash a extender el futón y luego acostaron a Eiji sobre el. El japonés reprimió un gemido.

 

— ¿Y Sing? — preguntó Eiji al no encontrarlo en la habitación.

 

Shorter suspiró frustrado.

 

—Está con Lao… para que no haga otra locura más.

 

Eiji torció sus labios. Nunca le ha gustado la manera en cómo Sing debía lidiar a su hermano. Fue sacado de sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo. Él siseó al momento que Ash levantó su pierna.

 

— Discúlpame. — dijo Ash rápidamente. — ¿Duele mucho?

 

Ash colocó la pierna en una almohada.

 

— No, no mucho…

 

Eiji odiaba ver esa mirada preocupada de Ash. Por eso le mintió. Sin embargo, sabía que no le creyó, tampoco Shorter y Nadia.

 

— Sólo descansa, Eiji. — dijo Nadia. — Iré a cocinar. No te preocupes por nada por el momento.

 

Eiji sonrió. :— De acuerdo, gracias Nadia.

 

Shorter y Ash se quedaron cerca de Eiji. No hablaron. Percibieron que Eiji no quería hacerlo.

 

* * *

Todos estaban comiendo en el cuarto donde Eiji y Ash durmieron la noche anterior. Reinaba un silencio turbio entre ellos, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de los palillos chocar contra los bols, ya que Lao estaba en la misma habitación alimentándose. Él quería asegurarse que nadie saliera de la cabaña. Inclusive estaba sentado detrás de la puerta.

 

Eiji estaba sentado, aún con su pierna elevada con la almohada. Estaba pensativo y no había emitido palabra alguna desde que Nadia se retiró de la habitación.

 

Cuando terminó de comer, Eiji dejó su plato a un lado y alzó su mirada.

 

—Sing, ¿podrías ir al último tatami por allá? Dónde está la ventana.

 

Todos vieron a Eiji. Dejaron de comer y el ruido de los palillos se detuvo por completo. La tensión fue más notoria.

 

— Em, sí. — Tartamudeó Sing. — Por supuesto, Eiji.

 

El adolescente hizo exactamente lo que le pidió Eiji. Para la sorpresa de todos, a excepción de Ash porque ya había visto a Eiji abrir ese tatami la primera vez que se conocieron. Había cajas pesadas que Sing sacó. En total eran dos cajas. Al quedar el agujero vacío, Sing notó que era lo suficientemente profundo para que cupieran varias personas dentro.

 

— Por favor, abrelas. — Indicó Eiji.

 

Sing acercó las cajas hacia los demás y, junto a Shorter y Nadia, las abrieron. Ash inmediatamente giró su cabeza para ver a Eiji. El japonés, al percatarse que estaban sacando las cosas del contenido de las cajas, sus ojos brillaron.

 

Eran fotos y cartas en su mayoría. Lo demás eran juguetes viejos para niño y niña.

 

Varias de esas fotos aparecían un hombre y una mujer con sus dos niños pequeños. Otras, en donde esos niños jugaban en la playa, la misma playa en donde estaba la cabaña.

 

Hubo unas muy particulares y que llamó la atención de todos. Uno de los niños, el varón, sólo que ya crecido, estaba uniformado con ropa de atleta y practicaba con una vara de metal y saltaba en otras varas unidas. Era el mismo Eiji en esas fotos.

 

Los chinos no sabían que estaba haciendo Eiji o qué clase de deporte era. Sin embargo, Ash sí lo sabía: era Salto de Pértiga.

 

— Mi apellido es _Okumura_ y era una de las familias más acomodadas de Japón. — Dijo Eiji— Aún así, mis padres intentaron a inculcar valores a mi hermana y a mí. No querían que fuéramos como las demás familias adineradas.

 

Eiji esbozó una sonrisa triste.

 

— Tuve una infancia feliz. Mi padre me preparó para ser jefe y heredero de los negocios de la familia Okumura. — Eiji observó una fotografía de su padre tomada por su antiguo fotógrafo y amigo Ibe Shunichi. — Él me permitió practicar Salto de Pértiga como una forma de despejar mi mente de mis quehaceres diarios. — Cerró sus ojos. Eiji podía sentir como los demás lo miraban fijamente. — Amaba practicarlo. Incluso llegué a competir en eventos internacionales. Era el representante de Japón. Nunca creí llegar tan lejos. Mi pasatiempo pronto se convirtió en una responsabilidad más.

 

— Eiji...— murmuró Shorter al ver una fotografía del pelinegro saltar una de las barras.

 

Eiji suspiró.

 

— En 1938, fui seleccionado para competir en Juegos Olímpicos que se iban a celebrar en Sapporo el año siguiente. — Eiji dirigió su mirada a su pierna. — Sin embargo, en un entrenamiento, me lesioné gravemente el tobillo.

 

— ¿Esa herida de años atrás?— preguntó Sing tembloroso.

 

El japonés asintió.

 

— Mis tendones estaban dañados. Es un daño irreversible. Mi carrera como atleta terminó.

 

— ¿Querías ser uno? — preguntó Nadia.

 

— No lo sé. — dijo Eiji. — Nunca tuve el tiempo de asimilarlo. Todo pasó de repente… pero sentí, al no competir nunca más, perdí una parte de mí.

 

Eiji pausó y cerró sus ojos. No quería verlos a los demás a los ojos.

 

— Hice terapia durante un tiempo y mi tobillo empezó a sanar poco a poco. Mis padres, mi hermana y un amigo, Ibe, me apoyaron durante el proceso. —  Eiji torció sus labios. — No pude completarla, porque la guerra estalló.

 

Eiji no paró las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

 

— Los negocios de la familia cayeron al igual que las acciones de mi padre. Mi padre se declaró en quiebra y nuestro estilo de vida cambio radicalmente. —sollozó.— Tuvimos que vender casi todas nuestras pertenencias para poder sobrevivir. Pero, al final, aún estábamos juntos.

 

— Eiji...— susurró Ash. Sus ojos estaban dilatados en par en par.

 

—  La cabaña en la playa era el único hogar que teníamos. Pensábamos ir allá pero un tío nos invitó a quedarnos en su casa, en Tokio… La vida allá era relativamente bien… Sin embargo, hace un año atrás...— Eiji respiró entrecortadamente.

 

Ash, de repente dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Ensimismado entre sus memorias, recordó la misión de bombardeo en la ciudad de Tokio que hermano Griffin fue asignado hace un año atrás. Fue dentro de esa misma misión que no supo nada más de él.

 

—Fueron los bombardeos en Japón….— Ash palideció. — Por parte de las Fuerzas Aéreas del Ejército de Estados Unidos...

 

Eiji jadeó fuertemente y observó a Ash, asustado. Derramó más lágrimas de sus ojos mientras asentía vigorosamente con su cabeza.

 

Ash no quería creer que su hermano pudo haber bombardeado la ciudad en dónde Eiji y su familia residían. Sin embargo, el relato de Eiji encajaba perfectamente con lo que sabía de esa misión.

 

— Fueron aviones grandes con cuatro hélices sobrevolando el cielo. — Eiji gimió y comenzó a temblar. — Yo, el día de los bombardeos, no estaba en casa, estaba con Ibe-san tratando de ganar dinero con sus fotografías.— tosió cuando trató de tragar saliva para calmarse. Sin embargo, fue contraproducente ya que Eiji lloriqueo con más fuerza.  

 

Ash apartó su mirada con la de Eiji. Sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos.  

 

— Eiji...— Shorter gateó hasta el japonés y lo cogió entre sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. Él también empezó a llorar. Nadia y Sing igualmente lloraron en donde estaban. Lao estaba en silencio, sorprendido.

 

— Cuando me enteré, fui lo más rápido que pude sin decírselo a Ibe-san. — Eiji gimoteó. — Cuando vi… no había quedado nada… ¡Todo el lugar estaba hecho cenizas! Ni siquiera había rastro de la casa de mis tíos...de nadie… no quedó nadie… ni un cuerpo que se-sepultar…

 

Dentro de la habitación solamente se escuchaban los sollozos y lamentos de Eiji.

 

Ash cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras respiró con dificultad. Silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus dedos. Los demás, a excepción de Lao y de él, se acercaron con ojos lagrimosos y abrazaron a Eiji.

 

— No tenía a dónde más ir…. Así que fui a lo único que me quedaba...la cabaña en Izuno...— Eiji prosiguió a contar su historia luego de unos minutos. — Perdí comunicación con Ibe-san… lo único que supe fue que en, Yokohama, donde vivía, fue bombardeada también. — los labios de Eiji temblaron.

 

— ¿Fue entonces cuándo te encontramos? — preguntó Sing.

 

Eiji asintió.

 

— Cuando llegué, nunca esperé encontrarla habitada...— Eiji gimiteó. — Pero al verla con ustedes dentro, y la forma en cómo reían, sentí cómo si hubiera visto a mi familia nuevamente… cuando éramos felices dentro de la cabaña. Por un momento me imaginé verlos a ellos… vivos… — observó a Lao detenidamente. — Tenías razón… los ayudé porque fui un egoísta… yo quería que ustedes se quedaran… nunca le vi problema en convivir todos juntos...— lloriqueó. — No quería estar solo… y no quería que ustedes estuviesen desamparados… — Eiji sintió que Shorter lo apretujaba contra su pecho. — Lo siento… lo siento…

 

— No Eiji… — susurró Nadia. — No te disculpes… no tienes culpa de nada...— suspiró. — Eres un buen y gentil muchacho…

 

— Nosotros debemos de disculparte contigo...— dijo Shorter a Eiji en su oído. — Has sufrido mucho, todos hemos sufrido por esta guerra… pero tú has dado todo de ti para mantenernos, incluso si eso te autoflagela.

 

Sing gimió antes de hablar. — No debiste de contarnos tu pasado… a personas como nosotros...pero gracias por confiarnos esto… aún si algunos dentro de la habitación no lo merecen.

 

Lao bajó la mirada. Ash, por su parte, no tuvo el valor de conectar sus ojos con los de Eiji nuevamente. Aún estaba en shock.

 

* * *

Ash despertó en medio de la noche con Shorter y Nadia en la misma habitación. Sing estaba con Lao en otro cuarto y Eiji pidió que lo dejarán solo esa noche.

 

El soldado aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que le daban vueltas: el relato de Eiji, el posible vínculo de la misión de su hermano al bombardear Japón, y que alguien allá afuera sepa de su existencia.

 

Luego, Ash decidió levantarse y estar de vigilia esa noche. Aún estaba preocupado por todo.

 

Dio unas sus rondas por toda la cabaña, hasta que se detuvo en la sala, observando con desasosiego las fotografías exhibidas, en especial aquéllas en dónde aparecía Eiji.

 

Cuando estuvo cerca del cuarto de Eiji, Ash suspiró profundamente. Confiado en que el japonés estuviese dormido, Ash abrió la puerta shoji con delicadeza.

 

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Eiji aún estaba despierto, viendo las estrellas en la ventana.

 

— ¿Ash? — susurró Eiji al percatarse que el rubio se encontraba de pie cerca de él.

 

— ¿Eiji...? — Ash notó que los ojos rasgados del japonés estaban hinchados y aún poco rojos por haber llorado fuertemente. Además, se estaban formando bolsas bajo los ojos. — ¿No puedes dormir?

 

Eiji bajó la mirada. —No…

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

— Sí… ahora estoy más tranquilo…

 

Ash estuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

 

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

 

— No...— dijo Eiji, angustiado. — Quedate… por favor.

 

Ash asintió y cerró la puerta shoji detrás de él. Caminó hacia un costado del futón y se sentó cerca de Eiji.

 

Eiji rápidamente buscó la mano de Ash y la entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Ash no hizo resistencia; solamente le dio un pequeño apretón a su agarre y palpó, con su pulgar de su otra mano, el dorso de la otra mano de Eiji.

 

Ash percató que la respiración de Eiji se tornó más relajada.

 

— ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? — observó a Eiji escépticamente. — Dime la verdad…

 

Eiji emitió una risita.

 

— Ya puedo moverlo un poco sin que duela tanto.— le mostró a Ash. — ¿Ves?

 

Sin embargo, esa respuesta no era suficiente para Ash.

 

— ¿Quieres que te aplique ungüento? ¿Y vendas…? Para qué no lo muevas tanto.

 

De respiración tranquila, la misma se tornó dificultosa para Eiji. Él levemente se sonrojó.

 

— Y-Yo… No quiero molestarte… no es tan grave…

 

Ash suspiró.

 

— Deja de decir tonterías. No es ninguna molestia. Tú me las cambiabas todo el tiempo cuando estaba herido...— Ash sonrió maliciosamente. — O tienes algo que ocultar, Onii-chan…

 

Eiji jadeó.

 

— ¡¿D-Donde aprendiste esa palabra?!

 

— Un pajarito calvo me lo cantó.

 

El japonés gruñó un poco.

 

Ash, cuando encontró los objetos que buscaba en el mismo mueble en donde había visto que Eiji los guardaba,  se dirigió nuevamente al japonés. Con sumo cuidado tomó el tobillo lesionado de Eiji y lo ladeó hacia los lados, con movimientos de media luna.

 

Eiji siseó y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Agarró con fuerza las sábanas del futon.

 

— Shh… tranquilo. Sé que duele...— dijo Ash. Luego giró el pie de Eiji arriba a abajo. — Esto ayudará a que tus músculos se relajen y la sangre pueda circular…

 

Eiji trato de estar lo mejor relajado posible. Cuando ya se estaba acostumbrado a los  movimientos de Ash sobre su tobillo, sintió que una fría y espesa pasta era aplicada sobre la lesión. El corazón de Eiji se enterneció al sentir la forma delicada en cómo los dedos untados de medicina de Ash recorrían sobre su piel. No hacía mucha presión y evitaba hacer movimientos frenético para no causar fricción.

 

— Perdón… por haberte incomodado esta tarde.

 

Ash paró un momento lo que hacía y alzó su mirada con la de Eiji.

 

— No, no lo hiciste. — aclaró Ash. — Solo fue...que me impresionó grandemente… — sonrió. —, es más, me alegra haber conocido parte de tu pasado… — Eiji solo asentó y bajó la mirada. — Hey… ¿si recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día, no? No te juzgaré.

 

— Sí. — susurró Eiji mientras sonrió dulcemente.

 

Ash terminó de vendar el tobillo de Eiji. Satisfecho con su trabajo, bajó la pierna nuevamente sobre la almohada.

 

— Bueno, creo que deberías de descansar un poco.

 

— ¿Te vas? — preguntó Eiji.

 

— Sí… hoy estaré en guardia. No estoy tranquilo desde esta mañana… presiento algo malo.

 

Para los ojos de Ash, Eiji parecía que quería decir algo pero juntó sus labios firmemente.

 

— Ash...

 

Eiji extendió su mano. El soldado se acercó más a Eiji y  la tomó suavemente. No obstante, se sorprendió cuando Eiji intentó sentarse sobre el futon, tratando de no mover mucho su pierna. Ash lo ayudó a hacerlo. Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, Eiji lo rodeó con sus brazos.

 

— Gracias...— le susurró Eiji en el oído.

 

Ash lo apartó un poco para poder verle la cara. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio, su corazón palpitó rápidamente. Nunca había tenido el rostro de Eiji tan cerca. Pudo estudiar cada facciones angelical del japonés. De inmediato, Ash se quedó mudo.

 

— ¿Ash? — Eiji susurró suavemente. El aludido le recorrió un escalofrío sobre su espalda al sentir que la respiración de Eiji sobre su rostro.

 

Los ojos de Eiji eran brillosos, llenos de curiosidad. En ningún momento apartó su mirada de él.

 

Eiji, vacilante, acarició el rostro de Ash. El rubio suspiró con su nariz. Ash hizo lo mismo, y ambos se suministraban caricias, deleitándose mutuamente.  

 

— ¿ Esto te disgusta? — preguntó Ash. Luego acarició los pómulos de Eiji.

 

— No.—  contestó Eiji. — ¿Y a ti?

 

Ash negó con la cabeza. Con sus ojos dilatados, bajó su mirada hacia los labios de Eiji.

 

— ¿Puedo? — murmuró Ash. Con las yemas de sus dedos tocó los labios del japonés.

 

Eiji respiró entrecortadamente. En ese momento no había cabida para pensarlo dos veces; entonces Eiji asintió y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió  los labios de Ash contra los suyos.

 

Sin embargo, el beso solamente fue un pequeño roce.

 

Eiji abrió los ojos, buscando la mirada de Ash que, prontamente, la encontró.

 

— Otro…— dijo Eiji en voz baja.

 

Ash rió suavemente. Todas sus inseguridades se esfumaron rápidamente. Luego, apartó los cabellos negro azabache del rostro de Eiji.

 

— ¿Dónde?— preguntó Ash con una sonrisa. — ¿Aquí? — besó la frente de Eiji. — ¿Aquí? — besó sus párpados y ambas mejillas. — ¿O aquí?— inclinó su cabeza y depositó un beso en el cuello de Eiji. Los labios de Ash se curvaron hacia arriba cuando escuchó un leve gemido del japonés cuando sintió que era besado en esa parte. — Aquí entonces…

 

Despacio, Ash acostó nuevamente a Eiji en el futon. Eiji ladeó su cuello para que Ash tuviera mejor acceso. Los besos del rubio no cesaron y  sus labios recorrieron todo su cuello y clavícula.

 

— Ash...— suspiró Eiji mientras arqueó su cuerpo. Sus manos masajearon el cuero cabelludo de Ash.

 

— Eiji...— alzó su rostro y observó al aludido con cariño. Eiji lo miraba de la misma manera y eso causó gozo en su corazón. — Jamás pensé...— besó finalmente los labios de Eiji. — … que fuera amar a un hombre...— dijo entre besos; Eiji también lo besaba con la misma intensidad.—… en la forma de cómo debería haber amado a una mujer…

 

Eiji rodeó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Ash.

 

— Yo tampoco...— le murmuró en su oído.

 

— ¿Eso te asusta? ¿Qué seamos unos _maricas_ ante los ojos de todos?

 

Eiji observó a Ash con detenimiento. Luego, le esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

 

— No me asusta en absoluto… pero creo que hay que mantenerlo en secreto...— acarició su mejilla. — No me gustaría que te lastimaran por estar conmigo… yo… siendo japonés y... homosexual...

 

— Pienso en lo mismo. — dijo Ash.

 

Sin embargo, a Ash le aterraba la idea que Eiji lo quiera tanto como lo ha demostrado durante todo el tiempo que ha convivido con él. ¿Podrá amar a alguien tan roto como él? ¿Se merece su cariño por todo lo que ha tenido que atravesar? Ahora que sus sentimientos entre ambos son más que claros, Ash no estaba seguro si le podía dar a Eiji, su corazón y cuerpo completamente. ¿Será que se decepcionará? ¿Lo dejara de querer?

 

— Ash...— Eiji besó sus labios y permitió que Ash se recostara sobre su pecho, pero siempre teniendo cuidado con su pierna herida. — Te quiero…

 

Ash jadeó en los labios de Eiji y rompió el ósculo que compartió con el japonés.

 

— Yo…— Ash observó los ojos de Eiji llenos de amor y de respeto.— Yo también…

 

Ash se preguntó si estaba bien ser egoísta y querer a Eiji con la misma devoción que él lo quería. ¿Realmente merecía a Eiji?

 

Ash se percató que Eiji se sonrojó por sus palabras y junto sus frentes con sutileza. Por un momento, el estadounidense se olvidó de sus inseguridades.

 

— Creo que debo estar en guardia ahora...— dijo Ash luego de besar la nariz de Eiji. — Trata de descansar…

 

Eiji emitió una risita.

 

— Con los besos de hoy no creo poder dormir…

 

Ash sonrió entre dientes.

 

— Inténtalo… sino los de hoy serán los últimos que te daré.

 

— ¡Ash! — Eiji rió.

 

El aludido sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Quería que su relación con Eiji funcione. Aún en contra todo pronóstico, Ash quería hacer feliz a Eiji.

* * *

 

**Yo sé... lo sé... tardé 3 meses en subir el siguiente capítulo. Por las fiestas y el trabajo no pude escribir antes D: Espero que la próxima vez no sea así.**

**Antes de irme, quiero recalcar en que por favor póngale atención a las fechas (para que sepan que se viene después) y la** _ansiedad_ **que tienen Eiji y Ash ahora que saben que se quieren más de lo normal y lo que conllevaba ser gay, más aún en nuestros tiempos.**

**¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Junio 1945**

 

Ash casi se ahogó al reprimir un quejido en altas horas de la noche. Se sentó sobre el futón mientras jadeaba fuertemente.

 

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó soñoliento Shorter en mandarín. Eiji, Ash y él dormían en la misma habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta el estado del soldado, inhaló entrecortadamente. — Ash, ¿Estás bien? ¿No fui yo esta vez, verdad?

 

Eiji también se había despertado por el ruido. Rápidamente, sin mediar palabra alguna, estaba al lado de Ash, masajeando sus hombros.

 

Ash aún temblaba, pero las caricias de Eiji lo estaban calmando un poco.

 

— No...— tragó saliva con dificultad. — No…

 

Shorter observó que la quijada de Ash estaba tensa del miedo.

 

— ¿Quieres respirar un poco de aire? — sugirió Eiji. Ash solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza. — De acuerdo. — Eiji observó al chino. — Shorter, ya regresamos. Si tienes sueño por favor no nos esperes.

 

— C-Claro…

 

Shorter vislumbró cada movimiento de los dos muchachos hasta que salieron de la habitación. No estaba seguro cuando empezó, pero ahora que lo notaba, Ash y Eiji era muchísimo más cercanos que antes. Era como si se había una atracción mutua. No quería meterse en sus asuntos ni nada por el estilo, pero las miradas que se daban, los roces de sus manos, incluso el tono de voz; ¡Era como si fuera una pareja de esposos! Les recordaba a sus abuelos.

 

No sabía qué pensar realmente si ellos sostienen una relación amorosa, pero lo que sí estaba seguro Shorter era que, extrañamente, no le molestaba.

 

* * *

Eiji llevó a Ash hacia la puerta de la cabaña, donde se podía ver el mar en todo su esplendor. El paisaje estaba hermoso, la luz de la luna iluminaba el mar y las estrellas brillaban.

 

El japonés abrigó a Ash con una manta blanca, tratando de cubrir su cabellera y el resto de su cuerpo. Si realmente había alguien rondando cerca de la cabaña, Eiji no quería tomar el riesgo que descubran a Ash, y por ende a los demás que estaban dentro de la cabaña. Esa noche, Lao y Sing estaba de turno, vigilando en los alrededores. A pesar que no ha pasado nada sospechoso, tenían que ser precavidos y, para el disgusto de Eiji, cuando ellos se percataron que Ash y él salieron, no dijeron nada. Eiji sabía las razones: cada vez que Ash tenía una pesadilla, él se lo llevaba lejos. No era de extrañarse. Incluso está empezando a llegar hacerse normal.

 

Eiji suspiró profundamente. Era mejor no pensar en eso. Lo más importante ahora era Ash.

 

El japonés posó sus ojos en Ash. El rubio aún temblaba un poco, pero su semblante estaba más tranquilo.

 

— Calma, Ash. — dijo Eiji suavemente. — Ya pasó. Ya no estás ahí.

 

De repente, Eiji fue testigo en cómo los ojos de Ash brillaron al verlo, como las estrellas de esa noche,  y también al percatarse enteramente que estaba a solas con el pelo azabache.

 

— ¿Eiji?

 

— Aquí estoy, Ash.

 

Eiji sostuvo las manos de Ash con delicadeza. Le sonrió antes de besar sus labios. Aún estaban temblorosos.

 

Ash suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Apartó sus manos con los de Eiji y rodeó sus brazos en su cuello, profundizando el beso.

 

— Eiji… — su corazón latió con fervor. El japonés lo besaba despacio, sin prisas. — Eiji…

 

Su relación aún era un secreto para ojos ajenos. Solamente podían tener algo de privacidad cuando todos estaban dormidos y cerciorarse que nadie los estaba viendo. Hasta el momento, ha funcionado.

 

Eiji dejó de besar a Ash cuando notó que ya no estaba tenso. Besó la frente del soldado y colocó su cabeza en su pecho, tratando de no descubrirlo de la manta.

 

Cuando Ash tenía esa clase de pesadillas, Eiji hacía la misma rutina de hace un momento atrás. Nunca preguntaba sobre las mismas. No forzaba a Ash en hacerlo. Y eso a Ash lo consideraba injusto para Eiji.

 

— Eiji, si te cuento sobre mis pesadillas… ¿Me escucharías? — Ash susurró.

 

Ash alzó su rostro para ver la expresión anonadado de Eiji.

 

— Por supuesto, Ash. — contestó en voz baja.

 

Inconscientemente, Ash hundió su rostro en el cuello de Eiji y rodeó sus brazos en su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia él.  Iba a hacer la primera vez que él se abriera a alguien acerca de su pasado. Le avergonzada tanto esa parte de él que rápidamente sintió un sabor amargo en su boca.

 

— Ash. No te obligo a que me lo digas…

 

Con la presencia de Eiji, Ash se sentía más tranquilo. Irradiaba tanta inocencia y amor hacia él que no podía evitar sonreír levemente.

 

— No, no; mereces saberlo, Eiji. — respiró sobre el cuello del aludido, causándole escalofríos. Luego,  Ash sintió como la mano de Eiji paseaba suavemente sobre su espalda. — Creo que si lo hago, entenderás mejor sobre estas pesadillas… — aún sentía seca su boca, así que tragó saliva. — Y me entenderás mejor también a mí.

 

Eiji permaneció callado, procesando las palabras del rubio. Aún inseguro, asentó con su cabeza mientras seguía palpando la espalda de Ash.

 

— Si es demasiado para ti, tienes derecho a parar. — Eiji no sabía qué esperar. Por la intensidad de esas desdichadas pesadillas, parecía que Ash ha vivido en un infierno antes de naufragar en Japón. El japonés trató de mantener su mente abierta ante cualquier circunstancia. Tenía que ser fuerte, por Ash.

 

— Gracias...— murmuró Ash entre la manta. — Eiji, ¿Qué sabes sobre el coito?

 

Ash no sabía sobre el conocimiento de Eiji sobre esos temas íntimos o que tan abierta era la educación en Japón sobre la misma. Quería sondear a Eiji antes de continuar.

 

Por otra parte, Eiji se ruborizó. Estaba agradecido que Ash no lo podía ver en ese momento, en cómo su rostro se tornaba rojo como tomate. Trató de no perder la compostura.

 

— B-Bueno… ¿Hablas de las relaciones sexuales, no? Ya sabes entre hombre y mujer…

 

Ash dio una risita suave. Por el tono de voz de Eiji, se notaba a kilómetros que era virgen.

 

El rubio alzó su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Eiji. Estaba caliente. — Te entiendo… — Sin embargo, esa rayo de felicidad se esfumó rápidamente. — Sabes que también puede hacerse entre hombres…

 

Eiji ladeó su cabeza. — Sí, creo que sí.

 

Ash  suspiró mientras ocultaba su rostro entre la manta, evitando la mirada de Eiji.

 

— ¿Y entre...— Ash respiró entrecortadamente. — … un hombre… y un n-niño…?

 

Eiji se tensó inmediatamente. Sus ojos se abrieron en par en par y dejó de respirar. Su mano paró de suministrar caricias sobre la espalda de Ash y bajó su mirada. Ash temblaba en sus brazos.

 

— Ash...— Eiji jadeó. Finalmente, comprendió lo que el rubio trataba de decirle. — ¿Tú… eres el hombre… o el niño?

 

Eiji sintió unas gotas caer sobre su clavícula.

 

— El niño...— murmuró entre sollozos. — … desde que tenía siete años…

 

Eiji hizo una mueca de dolor. — ¿Desde? ¿O sea que nunca paró?

 

Eiji sabía de mujeres que han sido víctimas de agresión sexual, pero nunca jamás en su vida había sabido de niños pequeños. No podía imaginar el horror y la confusión que tuvo Ash cuando le pasó eso.

 

— No… — apretó más a Eiji entre sus brazos. — Nunca pararon.

 

Esta vez, Eiji jadeó fuertemente.

 

— Ash...— susurró Eiji tratando de buscar su rostro. — No lo puedo creer… Esos son malditos bastardos. — dijo Eiji en japonés. Estaba tan horrorizado que no pudo buscar las palabras correctas en inglés. Su mente era un alboroto.

 

— Eiji...— Ash levantó su rostro luego de escuchar a Eiji hablar en su idioma materno. No se molestó en secar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

 

— ¿Acaso no hubo nadie quién te ayudará? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tu familia?

 

— Todo esto ocurrió cuando mi hermano se fue a la guerra. Mi padre sí sabía todo lo que estaba pasando. Acudimos a la policía y no me creyeron.— Ash cerró sus ojos. — Pensaron que yo, a ese hombre del pueblo, lo estaba seduciendo...— Ash rió amargamente. — Creo que mi padre también pensó lo mismo…

 

Eiji contuvo sus lágrimas al morderse su labio inferior.

 

— Ash…

 

— Después de eso, mi padre me aconsejó que, a la próxima, le cobrará por los servicios.

 

— ¿Es en serio?

 

— Sí… fue ahí cuando me empezó a llamarme la puta.

 

Eiji frunció el ceño. — Él es el puto.

 

Ash sonrió levemente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Eiji maltratar a alguien.

 

— Huí de mi casa un año después… pero en la ciudad en dónde estaba, Nueva York, también había gente… con ese tipo de gustos… yo… necesitaba sobrevivir…

 

Ash sintió que las manos de Eiji tomaron su rostro y lo alzó. Pudo observar que las facciones de Eiji se endurecian. Sabía que no estaba enojado con él, sino sobre la situación que le tocó vivir.

 

— Por eso te enlistaste dentro del ejército siendo tan joven…

 

El joven estadounidense asintió. — Quería buscar a Griffin, saber qué había pasado con él. Pude averiguar en qué escuadrón estaba y me comunique con él por medio de cartas… pero fue asignado a una misión hace un año atrás… no supe nada más de él.

 

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

 

— Quince… pero mentí al decir que tenía dieciocho… creo que no les importó…

 

Eiji cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Llevó nuevamente el rostro de Ash sobre su pecho. Era irónico que Ash ha vivido una vida llena de complicaciones y barbaries. Escapó de un ambiente hostil para encontrarse con otro mucho peor. Ahora Eijj entendía mejor a Ash. Los estado de pánico que tenía de noche, los ataques de ansiedad repentinos durante el día, y aun así, Ash mantenía su alma y corazón noble.

 

— Ash...— susurró Eiji. — Ash escuchame...— lo abrazó fuertemente. Eiji se apoyó en la coronilla de Ash. — Eres una persona fuerte, no cualquiera hubiera luchado tanto y todavía pensar en el bien de los demás, yo soy testigo de eso. — escuchó que la respiración de Ash era entrecortada. — Todo lo que has tenido que atravesar, eso ya es pasado…

 

— ¿Eiji…? — los ojos verdes de Ash se humedecieron.

 

— No tendrás que regresar a hacerlo… no eres ninguna puta ni un soldado que mata a sangre fría. — susurró en su oído y Ash comenzó a temblar. — Yo estoy aquí; yo te protegeré.

 

Ash jadeó mientras que sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Él nunca ha tenido en mente que Eiji era mayor que él. Sin embargo, por esas palabras que salieron de su boca, Ash se sentía pequeño y vulnerable entre los brazos de Eiji. Como si regresará a ser aquél niño de siete años que lo agredieron y no recibió cobijo de nadie.

 

— Eiji...— Ash lo abrazó más fuerte.

 

— Siempre estaré a tu lado, Ash…

 

El rubio sintió un nudo en su garganta. Él no sabía con exactitud qué les deparará luego que la guerra termine. Su estadía dentro de la cabaña era temporal. Aún así, Ash quería creer en esa promesa, y recibir el consuelo de Eiji.

                                                          

* * *

 

Nadia observó con detenimiento la forma en cómo esos tres estaban durmiendo. Shorter roncaba, con sus extremidades desplazadas, destapado, mientras que Eiji abrazaba a Ash, protectoramente, ambos respirando con tranquilidad.

 

— _De ninguna manera estos tres se levantarán_. — dijo Nadia en mandarín.

 

Suspiró antes de salir de la habitación y se dirigió a Sing y Lao. Ambos estaban recostados en la puerta shoji de la entrada.

 

— _Lo siento muchachos, ¿Les puedo pedir que vayan a pescar? Sé que están cansados pero solo a ustedes están despiertos…_

 

Lao se paró de inmediato. _— ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no despiertas esos haraganes? Sabes que pescar algo se tarda horas…_

 

Sing, consciente de las pesadillas de Ash, y de Eiji tratar de calmarlo, quiso ser más razonable. — _Entiendo que Eiji y Ash estén así… ¿Pero Shorter?_

 

Nadia sonrió de lado.— _No te preocupes, Shorter limpiará las bacinicas luego que se despierte…_

 

 Sing hizo una mueca de asco. Esperaba que él no estuviera cuando Shorter le den la noticia. Va pegar el grito al cielo.

 

Apresurado, Sing tomó las cañas de pescar que se encontraban en la sala de estar.

 

— _Trataremos de conseguir peces antes de que amanezca, Nadia_. — abrió la puerta. — _¿Vienes, Lao?_

 

El aludido se tocó la cintura, sintiéndose el arma dentro de sus ropas.

 

_— Sí…_

 

Salieron camino hacia la playa en silencio. Antes de pescar, decidieron en dar un vistazo a la trampa de pescar que había hecho Ash.  Lo pudo arreglar aunque no estaba tan perfecto como la primera vez, algún pez caía dentro.

 

_— ¿Crees que habrán peces ahí, Sing?_

 

Caminaron sobre la arena seca, con el sonido de las gaviotas de fondo.

 

— _Ojalá… así no te tene-_

 

Sing paró en seco. Abrió grandemente sus ojos. De igual manera, Lao se percató lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ellos.

 

Había un niño, aproximadamente de ocho años de edad, sacando, con dificultad, el jarrón que servía de trampa para los peces. Él no ha notado la presencia de los dos hermanos.

 

Sing cayó en cuenta que ese niño podía ser el ladrón de hace semanas atrás. Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía qué hacer: ¿Si dejarlo ir o correrlo?

 

No obstante, Sing se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un característico ruido de metal. Era muy familiar… se recordó meses atrás cuando presenció las agonizantes pesadillas de Ash por primera vez.

 

Giró su cabeza y observó a Lao con la pistola de Ash.

 

— _Sing, apartate_. — dijo Lao en mandarín.

 

El niño, al oírlo, levantó su rostro y los vio fijamente. Estaba paralizado.

 

_— ¡¡Lao, no!!_

 

Sing se abalanzó contra Lao, tratando de quitarle el arma. Lao jadeó por el peso extra en su hombro y forcejeó con su hermano. Por los bruscos movimientos, ambos cayeron sobre la arena.

 

Como pudo, Sing enterró la cara de Lao en la arena. El arma cayó lejos de ellos.

 

— _¡¡Corre!!_ — gritó Sing en japonés. El niño se tambaleo al tratar de pararse. _— ¡¡No mires atrás!!_

 

El niño lloriquea antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque. Sing suspiró aliviado cuando ya no lo podía ver.

 

Sin embargo, Sing sintió que Lao lo empujó violentamente.

 

— _¡¡Sing!! ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?! ¡Estaba a tan poco de darle!_ — Lao gruñó.

 

Sing rechinó sus dientes y su rostro estaba rojo de cólera. Observó cómo Lao escupía arena y se limpiaba su rostro con su brazo.

 

— _Lao…_ — Sing inhaló, furioso. —  _¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que ibas a hacer?_

 

— _Por supuesto, ese niño nos escuchó y yo solo iba a deshacerme de él…_

 

Sing dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo un repelús hacia Lao.

 

— _¿Con el arma de Ash? ¿Por qué la tienes…?_ — Sing balbuceó — _En serio… ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Lao?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieras matado, uh?!  ¡¿Se hubiese solucionado el problema?! ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho con el cuerpo?! ¡¡Tirarlo al puto mar para que después la marea lo traiga de regreso a la orilla!!_

 

_— Sing, solo quería protegerte…_

 

El aludido jadeó, ofendido.

 

— _¡¿Protegerme de qué, Lao?! ¡Era un simple niño que tenía hambre! ¡¡Por situaciones así Eiji nos enseñó japonés!!_ — Sing contuvo sus lágrimas. — ¡ _Si hubieramos hablado con él en su idioma, y tal vez darle algo de comer, jamás hubiera sospechado de que somos chinos!_ — empezó a alzar la voz. — _¡¡Pero por tu estupidez, te escuchó hablar mandarín, y ahora estamos en graves problemas!! ¡¿Cómo justificas eso?!_

 

De repente, Sing sudó frío por la estoica y penetrante mirada de Lao. No había brillo ni sentimientos en esos ojos.

 

— _En algo tienes razón, Sing. Nos escuchó hablar mandarín y eso es un problema._ — Sing sintió que se le iba el alma al percatarse que Lao le incluía en el embrollo que él mismo provocó. — _Aún debe estar cerca. Es un niño… no pudo correr muy lejos…_

 

Sing sentía su boca seca. Realmente no podía creerlo. Sabía que Lao era un cabeza dura pero, ¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido en un desalmado? Y peor aún, con la excusa de que lo hacía por su bien. Por primera vez en su vida, Sing le daba miedo estar cerca de él. No lo reconocía. Ese no era su hermano.

 

Sing, ubicó el arma, que estaba lejos del alcance de Lao. Con movimientos rápidos, cogió la pistola y salió corriendo hacia la cabaña.

 

— _¡¡Sing, espera!!_ — Lao lo persiguió a toda velocidad. — _¡Sing! ¡Dame la puta arma!_

 

El adolescente no sabía con exactitud desde desde cuándo, por qué y cómo es que Lao tenía el arma de Ash.  Él estaba segurísimo que algo malo pasó entre ellos dos para que el soldado le entregara su pistola. Sabía que Ash no era ningún idiota para dejarla guardada en cualquier lado en dónde cualquier tuviera acceso a ella.

 

No entienda nada, Sing sólo se limitó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Escondió el arma debajo de sus ropas antes de abrir la puerta de la cabaña. Dentro, estaba Shorter alegando con Nadia.

 

— _¡¿Por qué no me despertaste para ir a pescar?! ¡Limpiar las bacinicas da un puto asco-!_

 

Shorter y Nadia se sorprendieron cuando Sing entró y pasó de largo sin decirles nada. No obstante, notaron que su rostro estaba pálido.

 

— _¿Sing?_ — preguntó Nadia.

 

El aludido se escondió en la habitación más cercana, cerró la puerta shoji con cerrojo y, como pudo, colocó cosas que bloquearan la entrada.

 

Nadia y Shorter no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que, detrás de Sing, se escucharon pasos pesados y agitados.

 

— _¡¡SING!!_ — gritó Lao con furor. Cuando observo la silueta de Sing detrás de la puerta shoji, Lao prosiguió a romper parte del papel de arroz violentamente.

 

Inmediatamente, Shorter jaló a Lao con brusquedad.

 

 _— ¡Lao! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ — gritó Nadia. — _¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sing?!_

 

El hombre gruñó. — _¡Nada qué te incumba!_

 

Nadia frunció el ceño. _— ¡Ya me cansé de todo esto!_ — lo señaló. _— ¡De ti y como tratas a Sing y a todos nosotros!_

 

— Nadia...— Shorter abrió grandemente la boca.

 

— _¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Qué ganas en hacerlo? ¡Si el único que saldrá perjudicado serás tú!_ — suspiró. — _¡Date cuenta, Lao! Tu propia paranoia no te deja ver las cosas…_

 

Lao solamente frunció el ceño.

 

No obstante, por el alboroto que se armó, Ash y Eiji se despertaron ansiosamente y corrieron en dónde provenía el ruido.

 

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó Eiji, angustiado. Se asustó cuando notó que parte de la puerta shoji estaba destruida.

 

Lao lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia Eiji. No ocultó que le asqueaba verlo en ese momento. Ash, inmediatamente, se posicionó enfrente de Eiji, bloqueando la vista de Lao hacia el japonés.

 

— Ash… — susurró Eiji.

 

El rostro de Ash era impasible al momento de conectar sus ojos con los rasgados de Lao.

 

— ¿Qué hiciste? — la voz Ash resonaba tan impertérrita que Lao dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

 

Lao negó con la cabeza. — _Carajo…_

 

Se fue del lugar cabizbaja, encerrándose en una habitación.

 

Shorter suspiró. — Ya me estoy hartando…

                                           

* * *

Hace una hora atrás, Shorter intentó hablarle a Sing sobre lo ocurrido, pero el adolescente se limitaba a guardar silencio. Incluso, Shorter podía escuchar que el pobre Sing estaba esnifando dentro del cuarto. Shorter ni se esforzó a acercarse a Lao.

 

Fue entonces que Nadia y Shorter vieron con detenimiento lo que Eiji y Ash trajeron luego que salieron a la playa.

 

— ¿Eso es todo lo que hay en la trampa? — preguntó Shorter, sorprendido.

 

Ash exhaló mientras se quitaba su _kasa_ , el sombrero de paja. — Sí. Y la marea no ayuda a pescar nada hoy.

 

— Esto solo alcanzará para hoy… y tal vez mañana… — dijo en voz baja Nadia.

 

Shorter y Eiji buscaron su mirada.

 

— Creo que no hay opción. — Shorter dijo mientras que Eiji asintió.

 

Ash arqueó una ceja. — ¿Qué quieres decir? — notó que Eiji tenía una mirada decida. — ¿Qué están planeando?

 

— ¿Shorter? — susurró Nadia.

 

— Iremos al pueblo de Hoko, para ver si podemos conseguir comida. — dijo Eiji. Era un plan que Shorter y él tenían en mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

Rápidamente, Nadia se negó. — ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tendrán que atravesar el bosque y el pueblo está a más de 10 kilómetros!

 

Ash se acercó a Eiji. No podía ocultar la angustia en sus facciones.

 

— No…— Ash apretó los hombros de Eiji. — Tu pierna, Eiji… — desvió su vista hacia el chino. — Shorter, no tienen que ir…

 

Eiji alzó su mirada hacia Ash, buscando entendimiento. — Estoy bien, Ash. Te has dado cuenta que ya puedo caminar bien. — sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de Ash contra las suyas. — Además, necesitamos comer. Ir a un pueblo nuevo puede ser que podemos comercializar y obtener algo de arroz.— sus ojos brillaron con malicia. — Y tal vez… natto.

 

Ash sacó su lengua. — Asco. No hace falta.

 

Ambos rieron, olvidando por un momento la propuesta. Luego, Ash suspiró y soltó las manos de Eiji.

 

— ¡No te preocupes Ash! Si Eiji se cansa, yo lo cargaré. — Shorter dijo mientras sonreía. — Pero si nos vamos, tendrá que ser ahora. Aún es temprano y posiblemente regresamos antes que anochezca.

 

Ash deseó que Eiji no tenía que verse obligado a transar con los objetos de su familia una vez más. Deseó que fuera él también pudiera acompañarlos. No era que no confiara en el chino, sino que un viaje tan largo y con la incertidumbre de no saber de su paradero por tanto tiempo, le va a carcomer el alma. Ha estado conviviendo con ellos que ahora se han convertido en su familia.

 

Nadia masajeó sus sienes cuando se dio cuenta que no había ninguna forma de convencerlos. Además, tenían razón. Ha ese paso, si no consiguen comida, morirán de hambre.

 

— Eiji, espera, antes que busques que vender, déjame darte esto. — dijo Nadia y corrió hacia su habitación.

 

Ash y Eiji se vieron las caras. Luego observaron a Shorter.

 

— Yo no sé. — Shorter encogió sus hombros.

 

Después, Nadia regresó con dos canastas, hechas de hoja de palma, que tenían su respectivo agarrador.

 

— Yo sé que no es mucho… comparado con los demás objetos que has tenido que dejar ir… para poder comprar alimentos… — Nadia intentó darse ánimos para seguir hablando. —, pero hice esto. Para que puedas venderlos. No sé si te darán algo con ellos… pero por favor, comercializa las canastas… antes que tus cosas…

 

Eiji estaba en shock. Sus ojos recorrieron de las canastas hacia Nadia antes de tomarlas con sumo cuidado.

 

— Nadia...— la voz de Shorter era profunda. — ¿Es por eso que a veces te encerrabas en tu cuarto? ¿Para hacerlas?

 

La aludida asintió.

 

— Quise ser útil…. Para apoyar a Eiji… No solo con cocinar…

 

Eiji gimoteo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Nadia también rodeó sus brazos con él.

 

— Eres útil, Nadia. Más de lo que crees. — Nadia apretó su abrazo. — Gracias…

 

Nadia asintió nuevamente. Suspiró para refrenar sus próximas lágrimas.

 

— Shorter… — él se dirigió a Nadia y ella lo jala para poder abrazar a ambos. — Por favor, cuidensen…

 

— Sí...— contestó Shorter con un murmuro.

 

Nadia dio un apretón antes de soltarlos. Sin embargo, observó como Ash los veía serenamente, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

 

Sin mediar alguna palabra, Ash abrazó a Shorter y a Eiji de la misma manera que Nadia. Él no era muy afectuoso en público, pero en esta ocasión no podía dejar de sentirse agobiado por la futura travesía que  van a recorrer.

 

— ¿Ash? — Shorter se sorprendió muchísimo. Estaba acostumbrado a que Ash le mostrará afecto a Eiji, pero era la primera vez que él lo hiciera con él.

 

— Si les hace muy noche, por favor… busquen dónde alojarse… — susurró Ash. — No caminen hacia el bosque de noche… aún es peligroso ir allá…

 

— Lo haremos...— Eiji ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Ash.

 

— Juro por Dios… — tragó saliva. — Si no regresan aquí en dos días… saldré de aquí e iré a buscarlos por mi cuenta…

 

— Hey, no amenaces Ash. — Shorter sonrió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. — No lo harás… ya verás que todo saldrá bien… — en un parpadeo, la sonrisa de Shorter se esfumó. — Por favor, trata de hablar con Sing… tengo una corazonada que algo grave pasó con Lao.

 

— De acuerdo...— Ash hundió su rostro entre la cabellera de Eiji y la calvicie de Shorter. — Yo los voy a proteger mientras ustedes no están...— Ash admitía que Eiji y Shorter eran una piedra angular que equilibra la paz dentro de la cabaña. Tenerlos lejos iba a ser difícil. — Se los juro…

 

* * *

Ash y Nadia observaron como Eiji y Shorter desaparecen dentro del bosque. Antes de partir, Nadia les dio de comer y Ash encontró unos por casualidad unos cubiertos de plata que ellos podían negociar por comida.  El soldado no quería que Eiji tratara de vender cosas personales que le pertenecieron a su familia. No tenía el corazón de dejar que Eiji sufriera como las otras veces.

 

El rubio levantó un poco su kasa y notó que Nadia palpaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

 

— Nadia.

 

Ash colocó su mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo. Nadia miró a Ash y le esbozó una triste sonrisa.

 

— Tengo fe que nada malo les pasará…

 

* * *

Ash y Nadia preparaban la comida dentro de la cocina. El rubio estaba maravillado en la forma de cocinar de Nadia. Con pocos ingredientes y condimentos, ella lograba preparar que los platillos fueran lo menos insípidos posible.

 

— Aun no entiendo cómo es que logras cocinar con palillos en vez de una espátula…

 

Nadia parpadeó. — Espa- ¿Qué?

 

Ash sonrió.

 

— Es un utensilio occidental…

 

— Bueno… siempre he usado palillos toda mi vida, por eso se me hace más fácil cocinar así.

 

Todos dentro de la cabaña, tenían un oficio que hacer. Generalmente, los únicos encargados de la cocina eran Nadia y Eiji. Shorter también se les quería unir, pero su hermana siempre lo echaba al no querer tomar el riesgo de que él quemara algo.

 

Ahora que Ash ha visto la diferente forma de cocinar de los asiáticos, estaba ansioso por preguntarles, cuando Eiji regresara, si se les podía unir.

 

Antes de que Ash pudiera contestarle, escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta de la cocina. Era Sing.

 

— ¿Sing? — Nadia se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla.

 

El estado de Sing era deplorable. Su rostro mostraba cansancio, tenía sus ojitos hinchados y levemente rojos. Aún se podía apreciar las líneas que recorrieron sus lágrimas en su rostro.

 

— Nadia…

 

— ¿Sing, Qué tienes? — preguntó la aludida. — ¿Tienes hambre?

 

Sing negó con la cabeza y vio directamente a un preocupado Ash.

 

— Necesito hablar contigo, Ash… en privado.

 

El rubio se sorprendió. Cuando le entregó su arma a Lao esa noche, prometió en no interactuar con Sing a cambio de que Lao no lo arrastra a que se fueran de la cabaña. Al principio, Sing lo buscaba y le preguntaba si él había hecho algo malo al notar que Ash ya no le dirigía la palabra. Eso rompía el corazón de Ash al tratarlo fríamente ya que Lao siempre los tenía vigilados.

 

Han pasado ya unos meses, y ahora Sing intenta comunicarse con él nuevamente. Solo que ahora, es diferente. Ash les prometió a Eiji y a Shorter que cuidaría a los que se quedaron en la cabaña. Le importaba un comino si Lao lo amenazaba otra vez.

 

— Claro.

 

Nadia observó cómo ambos salieron de la cocina lentamente.

 

* * *

Sing llevó a Ash dentro de la habitación en dónde se había refugiado de Lao en la mañana.

 

Cuando Ash cerró la puerta, Sing se abalanzó hacia él.

 

— ¿Sing? — Ash sintió que el adolescente rodeó sus brazos alrededor de él. — ¿Sing, qué pasó…?

 

— Ash… — murmuró entre el pecho de Ash. — ¿Por qué Lao tenía tu pistola, Ash?

 

Ash se paralizó en ese mismo lugar. Sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba. Sing, al sentir la respiración irregular Ash, se separó de él, y sacó el arma entre sus ropas.

 

— Sing...— exhaló Ash, inseguro de tomar su pistola. — ¿Cómo es que la tienes…?

 

El chino hizo una mueca de dolor y trató de no derramar sus lágrimas. Claramente estaba alterado.

 

— Sólo tomala…

 

Ash buscó la mirada de Sing. El rubio no sabía por qué él estaba tan avergonzado de verle la cara. Simplemente no podía mantener sus ojos fijos en él sin querer desplomarse en ese mismo instante.

 

El soldado agarró su arma cuidadosamente de las manos de Sing y la guardó debajo de su yukata.

 

— Ash… yo, se lo quité a Lao… — Sing empuñó sus manos. — Ash, pasó algo terrible…

 

Ash no habló. Permitió que Sing se tomará su tiempo en contarle todo. Sin embargo, mientras más le confesaba Sing, Ash se sentía más nervioso y sus manos temblaban; sus ojos se dilataron y trató de tragar saliva.

 

— Sing… — Ash susurró cuando el aludido terminó de relatar. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese maldito Lao!

 

— ¡Ash, yo realmente lo siento…! ¡Intenté detenerlo!

 

— No, Sing. Hiciste lo que pudiste… — Ash lo abrazó. — No te culpes por lo que hizo tu hermano. — sintió a Sing temblar. — Olvida todo lo que te dijo… no hiciste nada malo.

 

— ¡Ash! No hay tiempo que perder...— musitó Sing. — Sé que dijiste que aquí estamos seguros pero creo que hay que abandonar la cabaña… si ese niño puede estar acompañado… nos pueden atacar al saber que hay chinos por aquí.

 

Por las palabras de Sing, Ash sintió que alguien golpeó su estómago.

 

— Shorter y Eiji están afuera…

 

—¿Qué-?

 

Ash y Sing se sobresaltaron cuando Nadia gritó y corrió hacia el dormitorio en dónde estaban.

 

— ¡¡Ash!! ¡¡Ash!!

 

El aludido abrió la puerta rápidamente.

 

— ¡¿Nadia?!

 

Ash quedó perplejo tras apreciar el rostro lleno de horror de Nadia.

 

— Tienen que ver esto...— señaló la ventana más cercana.

 

A pasos lentos y temblorosos Sing y Ash, se dirigieron hacia la ventana. Rápidamente entendieron porque Nadia estaba así.

 

Sing tambaleó mientras que Ash jadeó.

 

— ¡¡Saquen a Lao de dónde está!! — ordenó Ash a Sing. — ¡Tenemos que reagruparnos! ¡YA!

 

* * *

La noche casi se hacía presente. Caminando despacio, Shorter estaba cargando a Eiji en su espalda, tras percatarse que Eiji se estaba quedando atrás ya cuando venían de regreso. Su tobillo estaba empezando a molestar.

 

— _Realmente lo siento Shorter_. — susurró Eiji en japonés. Tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chino y sus manos sostenían una bolsa de arroz y otros condimentos.

 

— _Hey, no pasa nada… yo fui quién insistió en regresar el mismo día para ahorrar unos centavos._ — Shorter rió. — _Y qué sorpresa nos dio ese pueblo…  estaban a gusto en negociar con lo que teníamos, y no se miraba tan pobre. ¡Hasta nos sobró dinero!_

 

Eiji sintió que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Fue gracias a Nadia, por hacer las canastas de buena calidad, y a Ash, quien encontró los cubiertos de plata en la arena por casualidad. Eiji recordó que su hermana y él los enterraron cuando eran niños. Gracias a esa travesura, ahora tenían algo para comer y especias para que puedan variar los sabores de la comida.

 

Era una buena cantidad, y Eiji estaba feliz que ahora pudo proveer para todos en la cabaña con Shorter.

 

— _Sí… creo que hoy comeremos como reyes._ — Eiji dio una risita.

 

— _¡Jah! ¡Ni me lo digas porque mi estómago va empezar a rugir!_

 

— _Pues créetelo, Shorter… puedo ver la cabaña desde aquí…_

 

Los ojos de Shorter brillaron al notar que la cabaña estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Se podía apreciar que los demás estaban aún despiertos ya que la misma estaba iluminaba.

_— ¡Entonces no hay que esperar más_! — Shorter empezó a correr. _— No hay tiempo que perder, Eiji. ¡Hay que darles una sorpresa a los demás que ya llegamos con provisiones!_

 

Inconscientemente Eiji apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de Shorter cuando él corrió sin avisarle. Sin embargo, Eiji empezó a reír al poco tiempo que estaban a centímetros de la cabaña.

 

— ¡Oigan! ¡Chicos, ya llegamos! — gritó animadamente Eiji en inglés al estar en frente de la puerta.

 

No obstante, esa alegría dibujada en los rostros de Shorter y de Eiji fue abruptamente borrada tras abrirse la puerta y ser recibidos por cinco desconocidos que les apuntaban indistintamente con un sable de caballería, pistolas y bayonetas desenvainadas.

 

_— ¡Arriba las manos! ¡No traten de huir!_

_— ¡Baja a ese hombre, estúpido!_

_— ¡Suelta esas bolsas!_

 

Eiji tembló y trató de procesar todo las frases que eran gritadas en japonés. Sintió escalofríos recorrer sobre su espina dorsal al percatarse que Shorter lo bajaba lentamente.

 

— Son _Kenpeitai_ …— los labios de Eiji se agitaron tras susurrarle a Shorter en el oído.

 

Al mismo tiempo, Shorter y Eiji levantaron sus manos y las colocaron detrás de su cabeza.

 

_— ¡Muevanse!_

_— ¡Adentro!_

 

Ambos fueron empujados por los hombres con la empuñadura de las bayonetas. Jadearon al encontrarse que la cabaña estaba hecha un desastre, como si hubiesen registrado todo el lugar.

 

Sin embargo, lo que les llamó más la atención a Shorter y a Eiji era ver a un niño pequeño, en una esquina observando todo, y muriendo del miedo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA 1: Los Kenpeitai perteneció a una rama de la Policía Militar del Ejército Imperial Japonés. Su principal función era mantener el orden público contra los pacificas, comunistas y liberales dentro de Japón y de los territorios conquistados. Sin embargo, también son conocidos por sus abusos de autoridad y sobre sus prácticas violentas contra rehenes. Asimismo, se les conoce por haber perpetrado una de las mayores masacres durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial contra prisioneros singapurenses, conocido mejor como "La masacre de Double Tenth"
> 
> NOTA 2: Ufff... créanme que llegamos a esta parte de la historia que todo se va a pique. Lo que he intentado hacer durante toda la trama es adecuarla a todos los acontecimientos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Japón y como ese contexto histórico afecta a todos y que realmente todos están impotentes a que suceda.
> 
> El próximo capítulo será difícil de escribir (no porque sea complicado, sino los temas que voy a tratar flkdjsfklj) y posiblemente sea uno de los más largos del fic, así que me voy a tardar. Espero tenerlo lo más pronto que se pueda, porque con este suspenso que dejé, ni yo quisiera esperar tanto para el próximo xD
> 
> Un saludo especial a Nana_Cassal y a niuxuu por comentar el capítulo anterior! ¡Perdonen si los destrocé con esta entrega! Nos vemos hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

El sudor se formaba en sus rostros; sus gargantas estaban secas; sus respiraciones laboriosas; y sus músculos tensos por el miedo y ansiedad, vulnerables a ser domados por un shock nervioso. 

Eiji y Shorter forzaron sus piernas a dar tres pasos hacia el frente, pisando el arroz que se había esparcido en el suelo. Sus ojos no podían enfocar correctamente, éstos se movían ansiosamente por el lugar, como si no lo conocieran.

El ambiente cálido y hogareño que había emanado dentro de la cabaña fue asolada en cuestión de segundos.

Las demandas de los  _ kenpeitai _ eran gritadas a viva voz. Era increíble que aún se podía escuchar los lloriqueos de aquel niño aterrado en una esquina. El pequeño rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, creando una irrealidad de sentirse protegido por su propio calor corporal.

Alguien cerró la puerta con brusquedad, ocasionando que Shorter y Eiji sintieran escalofríos en sus espinas dorsales. 

Una parte de ellos sabía que era el fin. La situación era más que obvia. Ya no había salida. No había cómo escapar. 

Los descubrieron. 

Eiji ya había escuchado las atrocidades del   _ kenpeitai _ con anterioridad. Por provenir de una familia rica, no tuvo que lidiar con muchas dificultades de la plebe y sus adversidades. 

Sin embargo, su apellido permanecía exánime y su existencia era una mera nimiedad. 

—  _ ¿Estos son los chinos que describiste, niño? —  _ preguntó uno de los hombre que portaba la pistola con la bayoneta, con una voz pesada y ronca. El niño le respondió con un hipo. 

De inmediato, Eiji frunció su ceño. ¿Por qué cuestionaba al niño? Tan rápido como se hizo esa pregunta en su mente, fue así también que obtuvo su respuesta. 

Ellos no estaban seguros sobre la veracidad de las palabras del niño. Además, solo buscaban a  _ chinos.  _  Una parte de Eiji se sintió aliviada al creer que Ash y los demás estaban escondidos en alguna parte. 

Eiji dirigió su mirada hacia Shorter disimuladamente. Podía escuchar el leve rechinido de los dientes de su amigo. Percibía el terror que habitaba sobre su cuerpo. El japonés cerró fuertemente sus ojos después de abrirlos con pesar. Había una diminuta posibilidad de salvarse.  Haría lo posible para salvar a Shorter y al niño.

—  _ Creo que esto es un malentendido. —  _ Eiji moduló su voz, tratando de que no sonara agitada. —  _ Soy japonés, junto con mi compañero, como todos los presentes.  _

Eiji sintió corazón explotar. Si podía demostrar quién fue él antes de la guerra, posiblemente no les harán daño, sin importarle que su apellido casi estaba extinto. 

Todos los ojos estaban clavados sobre él. Esperaba que sus palabras no hubiesen sido impertinentes. 

Eiji giró su cabeza y observó el rostro anonadado de Shorter. Por un breve momento, pudo conectarse con la mirada del chino hasta que Eiji sintió un dolor abrasador en su rostro.  

—  _ ¡La autoridad aún no te manda a hablar! —  _  El militar que poseía el sable de caballería japonesa nuevamente, con el pomo de la katana, golpeó con más fuerza la cara de Eiji. Consecuentemente, la sangre de Eiji salpicó sobre el tatami y en las botas del   _ kenpeitai _ . — _ Yo decido quién es japonés y quién no. _

Shorter jadeó, asustado al percatarse claramente  que el labio inferior de Eiji estaba reventado. Sin embargo, no tenía certeza si le quebraron la nariz  pero su sangre brotaba lentamente de ahí de la misma manera que en su boca.

Sin preámbulos, Shorter intentó correr hacia su amigo sin llegar muy lejos, ya que fue retenido por otros tres  _ kenpeitai.  _

—  _ ¡Eiji! —  _ gritó Shorter, forcejeando.

El aludido parpadeó, tratando de espabilar el ardor punzante en su rostro mientras respiraba suave y entrecortadamente por su boca, no teniendo en cuenta las ligas de saliva color carmesí que se deslizaban sobre su mentón y cuello. 

—  _ ¡Quieto, estúpido! — _ los hombres sometieron a Shorter, y con violencia, lo postraron sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, Shorter aún intentó librarse. —  _ ¡Hijo de perra!  _

Uno de los ellos pateó fuertemente a Shorter con la cabeza mientras era aporreado por los otros dos. Eiji observaba con horror la escena, sintiéndose impotente. 

De repente, moviendo su persona por primera vez de la esquina, el niño se puso de pie y corrió hacia los militares. Portaba un semblante lleno de angustia al presenciar el deplorable trato que recibieron Eiji y Shorter.

—  _ ¡Ellos no son! ¡Son otras personas que vi!  _ — balbuceó el niño y sus ojos se conectó con la mirada exhausta de Eiji. —  _ ¡Eran un muchacho y un adulto con una pistola! _

Shorter y Eiji abrieron grandemente sus ojos. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta a quienes describió el niño japonés.

Sin embargo, el  _ kenpeitai  _ que portaba la bayoneta incrustada con una pistola, observó al niño con indiferencia. 

—  _ Buscamos por toda esta pocilga sobre las personas que has descrito.  _ — Empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala. — _ Y no había absolutamente nadie. ¡Ni siquiera una cucharada! Pero claramente este lugar está habitado.  _

El militar se acercó a Eiji, sacó de su bolsillo y le lanzó en el rostro varias fotografías. Inmediatamente, Eiji pudo identificarlas. Eran fotos de su familia y de él cuando practicaba salto de pértiga. 

— _ Sin embargo, encontramos esto en varias cajas dentro de una habitación. ¿Eres Okumura Eiji? _

Eiji exhaló. Si respiración topó contra sus dientes de adelante, emitiendo un débil silbido. Eso provocó que algunas gotitas de sangre volaron de sus labios y aterrizaron sobre el uniforme del  _ kenpeitai.  _ Eiji sintió escalofríos al tenerlo tan cerca pero su mente estaba enfocada en lo que había dicho el militar. Esas fotos estaban guardadas en unas cajas que él escondía debajo del tatami de su habitación. 

Entonces, Ash y los demás estaban escondidos ahí. 

_ — Sí. _ — susurró Eiji, cabizbajo.

— _¿Ah sí? ¿El deportista? —_ Eiji sintió la respiración del _kenpeitai_ sobre su rostro. — _¿Y quién es él? —_ señaló a Shorter. Frunció su ceño al percatarse que Eiji no contestó de inmediato. — _¿Qué? ¿Ahora no hablas?_

—  _ Soy su asistente…  _ — contestó rápidamente Shorter ante la vacilación de Eiji. 

No obstante, por su propició y audacia, Shorter fue golpeado violentamente en el estómago repetidas veces. 

Eiji se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar su nombre verdadero. Shorter apretaba los dientes para no darles el gusto a ellos de escuchar sus quejidos.

_ — ¡Basta! ¡Él no dijo nada malo! —  _ imploró Eiji tratando de detenerlos. 

El niño cubrió su boca ante la escena y cómo Shorter trataba de dar bocados de aire antes de ser golpeado nuevamente. 

—  _ Yo no le he preguntado a él. —  _ El  _ kenpeitai _ que estaba cerca de Eiji, le tomó por los cabellos y lo jaló para obligarlo a caminar hacia los demás soldados. Eiji gimió mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Por forzarlo a caminar, Eiji apoyó todo su peso en su pie lastimado, ocasionando que se tambaleara y cayera en un golpe seco contra el tatami. Varios de sus cabellos fueron arrancados y entrelazados en los dedos del militar.

Los  _ kenpeitai  _ rieron maliciosamente. 

— _ ¡Eiji! —  _ bramó Shorter al observar que el aludido hacía una mueca de dolor al tratar de recuperar la compostura. Eiji temblaba y su respiración era irregular. —  _ ¡Maldición! ¡Eiji! ¡Resiste!  _

Eiji alzó la mirada. Shorter tenía hilitos de sangre que salían de su boca, cortadas y golpes en su robusto cuerpo.  Una cálida sensación recorrió el alma de Eiji. Las golpizas hacia Shorter se detuvieron y no estaba tan malherido. 

—  _ Cómo qué no estás muy colaborativo, Okumura Eiji… si ese es tu verdadero nombre… —  _ dijo el  _ kenpeitai  _ mientras se hincaba cerca del cuerpo yaciente de Eiji. 

Eiji intentó levantarse con sus brazos sin éxito. El dolor en su tobillo era intenso y punzante, que por cualquier leve movimiento era insoportable. Además, podía sentir que su sangre aún se deslizaba de sus fosas nasales y su labio partido. Eiji aún estaba débil por estar malnutrido, como todos los de la cabaña, y sentía que en cualquier momento perdía el conocimiento. También su cabeza dolía por los golpes recibidos. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a resistir. 

—  _ ¡Él es Okumura Eiji! ¡Dejenlo en paz! —  _ gritó Shorter. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó zafarse de los  _ kenpeitai  _ que lo tenía aprisionado. —  _ ¡No hay chinos aquí! ¡Ya revisó el lugar, usted mismo lo dijo! _

—  _ Vaya que eres bueno mintiendo… —  _ pudo escuchar Shorter a uno de los militares que tenía detrás suyo. 

Shorter observó con espanto al ver que, el capitán de los cinco militares, quien portar la bayoneta con la espada, le dio órdenes silenciosas a otro, señalando a Eiji, específicamente a su tobillo lesionado. 

—  _ Vamos a ver cuanto éste aguanta. _

Los ojos de Eiji siguieron los movimientos del  _ kenpeitai  _ tras posicionarse detrás de él. Sintió que se revolvió el estómago tras darse cuenta que tramaba.

—  _ No… por fa- _

La suela de la bota del militar lo pisoteó con furor el tobillo de Eiji. Lo hizo repetidas veces. Los gritos de Eiji retumbaron por toda la cabaña. 

—  _ ¡¡P-pa-!! ¡ARGH! — _ Eiji se abrumó al escuchar el crujido de sus propios huesos en la zona en dónde lo estaban lesionando. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se abrieron en par en par. El dolor era tan insoportable y continuo, tanto que Eiji no pudo refrenar sus lágrimas. 

El capitán sonrió de lado. —  _ Con que el rumor es real. Verdaderamente te fracturaste en aquella práctica... _ — Eiji no contestó. Rechinó sus dientes ante el inminente dolor. —  _ ¡Contesta! ¡¿Dónde se esconden los chinos?! _

Eiji cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir otra oleada de dolor en su tobillo. Luego, sintió que era somatado en su espalda y Eiji no pudo evitar dar un gemido de aflicción. 

— _ ¡EIJI! —  _ Shorter, con fuerza bruta, intentó zafarse de sus tres captores. Sentía tanta rabia que su razonamiento se nubló por completo. Lo que predomina sus sentidos era ayudar a Eiji. Los militares que lo sostenían tuvieron problemas en mantener su agarre.

El capitán ordenó. —  _ ¡Sosieguen a este bastardo! _

Shorter tragó saliva al sentir el filo de la katana de unos de los militares en su cuello, apretando su garganta. Su sangre empezó a derramarse lentamente. 

El niño estaba ensimismado. No paraba de llorar desde que comenzaron los clamores de Eiji. 

—  _ Y-yo no quería esto. —  _ balbuceó el pequeño _.  _ —  _ Ellos no son los que vi… deben de estar en otro lado… _

— _ ¡¡Cállate o sino serás considerado como desertor y simpatizante de los chinos!! _

Shorter gruñó lleno de frustración. Él perfectamente sabía que Eiji no los delataría por nada del mundo. Aún a merced de los  _ kenpeitai,  _ Eiji no se doblegará. Quería decirle que todo está bien. Si lo delata, aunque sea solamente a él, estaría bien. No lo culpaba de nada. 

Decidido, Shorter planeaba confesarse hasta que el  _ kenpeitai  _ que estaba cerca de Eiji, pisó la cabeza del pelo azabache con fuerza. 

—  _ ¡¡Eiji!! _ — jadeó Shorter. Sintió que la katana fue enterrada con más profundidad en su garganta. 

No obstante, la mente de Eiji estaba alejada de la situación que estaban atravesando. Abrumado por el dolor, Eiji, con una mirada pérdida y nublada por sus propias lágrimas, podía escuchar que Shorter lo llamaba desesperadamente. 

Solamente cerró sus ojos, esperando que todo terminara. Visualizó el rostro de sus padres y su hermana; a Ibe y su compasión en ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba junto con su sobrina Akira; a Shorter y sus locuras que siempre animaba el tenso ambiente que se vivió en la cabaña; a Nadia y las delicias que lograba hacer con lo poco que tenían; a Sing tratando de comportarse como un adulto para no darle problemas a nadie, Eiji sintió lástima así mismo por no poder hacer más por él; a Lao y su complicada relación que llevaba; por último, recordó a Ash y su corazón palpitó con fuerza mientras más lágrimas cálidas se formaban en sus ojos. Lo amaba tanto que se sentía abatido por no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente en pasar más tiempo con él. 

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte golpe dentro de la cabaña. Eiji abrió grandemente sus ojos. El ruido provenía de la habitación del tatami desplegable.

— Ash...— susurró Eiji ahogadamente, al vislumbrar una silueta muy familiar, corriendo hacia ellos. 

Los  _ kenpeitai  _ dirigieron su atención a los pasos rápidos y pesados que se escuchaban más cerca. Jadearon tras ver quien era el responsable de esas pisadas.

—  _ ¡¡A-Americano!! _

Por unos segundos, Ash se paralizó por el panorama presentado ante sus ojos. Shorter, siendo sostenido por tres hombres y su cuello sangrando en abundancia; y Eiji en el suelo, siendo aplastado por una bota en su cabeza. Ambos estaban gravemente lastimados. 

La ira rápidamente cegó los sentidos de Ash. 

El capitán recobró la compostura al observar que Ash no se movía. 

—  _ ¡¡Ataquen!! ¡No muestren mie-!! _

Los demás  _ kenpeitai  _ jadearon al presenciar que su capitán cayó sonoramente, muy cerca del rostro de Eiji. 

Eiji quedó impactado. Había un orificio perfectamente perforado en el ceño del militar. Su sangre empezó a esparcirse a gran velocidad sobre el tatami. Las fotos que estaban en el suelo se cubrieron de sangre.

— ¡ASH! — Shorter sintió que el agarre de los militares se aflojó de sus brazos.  

— _ ¡Maten a los prisioneros! ¡Matenlos! _

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Ash disparó en menos de cinco segundos al militar que tenía pisoteando a Eiji y a los dos que habían sostenido los brazos de Shorter. 

Solamente había quedado un  _ kenpeitai.  _ Éste gritó al ver a sus compañeros caídos. Dejó caer su arma y trató de salir huyendo pero fue domado por su propio miedo, haciendo que la simple acción de abrir la puerta de la sala fuese imposible. 

Giró su cabeza y lloriqueó al percatarse que Ash estaba a pocos centímetros de él. 

—  _ ¡Me rindo! ¡No estoy armado! ¡No estoy armado! ¡No voy a pelear!  _

El aura estoica que emanaba Ash hacía que militar japonés temblar y llorar de puro horror. Ash lo miraba con indiferencia y con desprecio. Ese  _ kenpeitai  _ era joven, tal vez menor que él. Aún era un amateur. Se notaba en su tono de arrepentimiento hacia Ash, como si a él debía de expiar sus pecados. 

Sin embargo, estaban en guerra, y la guerra era atroz.

Ash alzó su arma al rostro del militar. Lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, sin tener ninguna vía de escape. 

_ — ¡¡Piedad!! ¡Ten piedad! —  _ dio un grito desgarrador el  _ kenpeitai,  _ pensando que Ash pudiera entenderle. —  _ ¡Tengo familia que me espera! ¡Nunca quise enlistarme! ¡Por fa-! _

Ash tiró del gatillo. La bala impactó en la frente del militar, matándolo inmediatamente. Su sangre salpicó sobre el rostro pálido del rubio y en la pared. Una muerte sin sufrimiento era lo menos que podía hacer por él, aún si el rostro de  _ kenpeitai _ mostraba lo contrario. 

Ash tenía pavor. A pesar que el peligro eminente había desaparecido, Ash temía que Shorter y Eiji le tuvieran pánico tras presenciar la masacre que ocasionó. De todos modos, él era el resultado exitoso para matar sin interponer su altruismo de por medio.

El soldado suspiró mientras se limpiaba su rostro. Rápidamente, dio la vuelta y su complexión cambió por completo. Observó cómo Shorter, quien había corrido hacia ellos, protegía con su cuerpo a un niño, que Ash hasta ese momento se había percatado de él, y a Eiji, quien estaba en posición fetal entre los brazos de Shorter.

Cuando ya no escuchó ruido, Shorter abrió los ojos y se vieron con Ash mientras que el rubio, a paso apresurado, se hincó cerca de ellos. 

— Shorter… Eiji...— Ash sintió escalofríos tras ver lo lastimados que estaban. Vacilantemente estiró sus brazos, con el temor de poder hacerle más daño si los tocaba. 

Sin embargo, Eiji alzó su rostro al oír su voz. Sin importarle el dolor, Eiji se abalanzó hacia los brazos de Ash, escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho. Cuando sintió que Ash lo rodeó con sus brazos, Eiji empezó a temblar. 

— Eiji...— Ash sintió su alma aligerarse tras tener a Eiji refugiado en sus brazos.  

Para brindarle consuelo al japonés, Ash acarició su espalda y su cuero cabelludo. El cuerpo de Eiji estaba empapado de sudor. El corazón de Ash se achicó al pensar lo estresado y aterrado que pudo estar Eiji momentos atrás.

— ¿Puedes moverte, Shorter? — preguntó Ash. Notó que el niño, bajo el cobijo Shorter, lo miraba en total shock. — ¿Qué tanto dolor sientes?

Shorter aún estaba ido, contemplando el brutal y sangrienta escena frente a sus ojos. Sabía que Ash era un soldado de los Estados Unidos, pero nunca en su vida había imaginado esa faceta impasible ante un ataque. 

— ¿Shorter…? — lo llamó Ash, preocupado. 

El aludido sacudió su cabeza. — Perdón, aún estoy conmocionado… — dijo tratando de brindarle una sonrisa falsa pero sus músculos todavía permanecían tensos. — Estoy adolorido. Tal vez me rompió una costilla, no lo sé…

Ash asintió mientras bajaba la mirada.— Entiendo…— susurró. — Los demás están a salvo. Les dije que permanecieran escondidos hasta que yo volviera…

— ¿Están debajo del tatami?

— Sí…  

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Eiji aún no se atrevía a hablar y el niño todavía poseía cierto temor.

— Ash...— el aludido se sobresaltó. La mano de Shorter descansó sobre su hombro y lo apretó levemente. — Gracias… de verdad… — Ash lo vio anonadado. — Mis palabras no son suficientes… para expresar lo agradecido que estoy contigo… 

— Shorter… — la voz del rubio se tornó quebradiza. 

— Nos salvaste, Ash…

Ash jadeó levemente al escuchar que esa voz no pertenecía al de Shorter. 

— Eiji… — fue en ese entonces que Ash se percató, ya con la mente fría, de la magnitud del daño del japonés. Tenía sangre que brotó de sus fosas nasales y boca en su rostro, con ciertos golpes que ya se estaban tiñendo de morado y algunos rasguños en su cuerpo. Ash siseó al notar el tobillo de Eiji, de lo inflamada y torcida que estaba, incluso más que antes. El rubio no era un experto, pero sabía que su esguince empeoró, posiblemente sus ligamentos se rompieron casi por completo, porque por un ligero movimiento que Eiji hacía en sus piernas, su tobillo permanecía inerte. Además, se estaba formando un hematoma en su tobillo y en algunos dedos. 

— Yo también te doy las gracias Ash…

— Shh… — silenció Ash a Eiji, quien cerró su boca de inmediato. — Permítame… — con la manga de su yukata, Ash frotó suavemente la tela sobre el rostro de Eiji, tratando de retirar toda la sangre que podía limpiarse. — Tu nariz no parece estar rota… — la mirada de Eiji se dulcificó por la delicadeza de los roces de Ash. 

— No puedo decir lo mismo con mi tobillo…

Ash lo miró con tristeza. No quería prometerle ni asegurarle nada. Posiblemente, su tobillo no iba a sanar íntegramente. 

— Trata de no pensar en eso por ahora. — susurró Ash mientras acarició su mejillas, siguiendo los visibles trazos en dónde sus lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Eiji suspiró tras cerrar sus ojos, deleitándose en el fino sobajeo de Ash.

Por su parte, Shorter los observó con detenimiento. Nuevamente se sentía ignorado por ese tipo de interrelaciones. Hasta este punto, él ya debería estar acostumbrado al ser la tercera rueda cuando estaba con ellos y se ponen melosos. 

— Iré a decirle a sacar a los demás...— dijo Shorter, levantándose adolorido. El niño trató de auxiliarlo. — Gracias. — le guiñó.

Por la voz de Shorter, Ash alzó su cabeza y asentó. — Sí… Necesitamos hablar urgentemente.— Ash dirigió su mirada hacia el niño. El pequeño se escondió más en las ropas del chino. 

Cuando Ash notó que el chino y el niño no estaban viendo, besó a Eiji en sus labios y él le correspondió. Fue un beso impulsivo pero perfecto. 

Ash escondió su arma en su yukata. Luego, le susurró a Eiji en el oído. — Voy a cargarte, Eiji. Rodea tus brazos en mi cuello…

Cuando lo hizo, Eiji gruñó adolorido tras ser levantado del suelo. Sintió un dolor agresivo en los nervios de su tobillo.

— Lo siento… — dijo Ash al momento de darse cuenta que Eiji tenía fuertemente cerrado sus ojos. 

El japonés negó con su cabeza. — Estoy bien.

Ash desvió su mirada y comenzó a caminar. Deseó que Eiji no se mintiera a sí mismo para consolarlo a él.

* * *

Nadia, Sing y Lao se pusieron rígidos ante el chirrido que hizo el tatami. 

— Soy yo, Ash…

Sing empujó el tatami desde adentro con sus manos al identificar la voz sorda de Ash del otro lado. Poco a poco se fue iluminando el oscuro orificio donde se refugiaron.

— ¡Ash! — gritó Sing tras salir y observar las ropas del rubio manchadas de sangre. 

— No hay moros en la costa…— Sing lo vio con incertidumbre. Había algo en su tono de voz que a él no le gustaba. — Sing, cuida a que los demás no salgan de la habitación…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Aún hay peligro? 

Ash lo observó de reojo mientras salía de la habitación. — Tengo que ocuparme de algo… luego hablamos…

Sing y Lao presenciaron en la forma rápida de Ash en salir de la habitación sin mediar otra palabra. El adolescente no sabía en qué pensar. La forma en como Ash miraba a todos era extraña. Casi un rostro de tristeza. 

Sin embargo, Sing salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Nadia.

— ¡Shorter! ¡Eiji! — exclamó Nadia. Los aludidos estaban recostados sobre la pared. Shorter estaba en medio, de Eiji y de un niño. Tenía rodeando sus dos brazos alrededor de ellos. Nadia corrió hacia y tragó saliva al observar la gravedad de sus heridas.

Su hermano le sonrió de lado, tratando de calmar sus evidentes nervios. Eiji trataba de mantener la calma tras sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y abrumado por su dolor. 

—  _ ¡Ay Dios mío!  _ — jadeó Nadia y se dejó caer en sus rodillas. Sintió que sus lágrimas se salían al ver el estado de esos dos.

—  _ Tranquila, Nadia… —  _ susurró Shorter en mandarín. — Sólo  _ estamos todo magullados. _

Eiji asintió con determinación. Sing se acercó a ellos. Lao permaneció estático en dónde estaba.

El niño jadeó. —  _ ¿Ustedes son chinos? _ — preguntó en japonés. Se cohibió al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sing y Lao. Su pequeño cuerpo tembló. 

Shorter dio una carcajada. —  _ ¿Raro, no es así? ¡Estás desde chinos tan inteligentes que hablan tres idiomas, un altruista japonés y un amargado estadounidense! Pero te aseguro que no te van a comer… bueno Lao tal vez te maltrate... _

—  _ Shorter _ ...— regañó Eiji. 

— _ ¿Qué? Por todo lo que atravesamos de seguro él se va a quedar, ¿verdad? _

El niño se señaló a sí mismo. —  _ ¿Yo? _

—  _ ¡Pues claro! Emm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

— _ K-Kotarou… _

Sing le dio una sonrisa al nuevo integrante. Trató de no darle importancia las heridas de Shorter y de Eiji. No quería armar una escena. Lo importante es que estaban relativamente bien. 

— _ Yo soy Sing… el de allá es Lao...—  _ suspiró. —  _ En nombre de mi hermano y el mio te pido disculpas por lo que sucedió hoy… _

Kotarou bajó la mirada. —  _ Fue mi culpa… nunca debí decir nada… los kenpeitai nos han amenazado antes si no reportamos a simpatizantes o extranjeros en el lugar…  _

Nadia, ensimismada por el relato del niño, se acercó a ellos. Primero besó la frente de Shorter,  luego la de Eiji y acarició la mejilla de Kotarou. Los muchachos estaban sorprendidos. El dolor de sus cuerpos se apaciguó por unos momentos al sentir la calidez de los labios de Nadia sobre sus pieles.

—  _ Tenía miedo… tanto miedo en pensar que los iba a perder a los dos…  _ — ella sollozó y murmuró sus palabras en sus manos tras cubrir su rostro con ellas. 

— _ Fue gracias a Ash...—  _ mencionó Shorter con brillo en sus ojos. — _ Por él… estamos aquí y ahora… _

Kotarou no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. —  _ ¿Ash?  _ — giró su cabeza para buscarlo con su mirada. Sing abrazó a Nadia para brindarle consuelo.

—  _ El americano gruñón...—  _ aclaró Shorter.

— _ ¿Él es un soldado bueno? ¿No va a matarnos?  _

Sing rió. —  _ ¿Cómo crees? Él te salvó a ti también… _

Inmediatamente, Eiji entendió perfectamente la preocupación del niño.

—  _ Él no es un soldado que mate civiles al azar. Él es diferente… — _ dijo Eiji con una sonrisa.

De repente, Ash entró precipitado en la habitación. Llevaba consigo pistolas, katanas y la bayoneta. Su rostro era sereno mientras dejaba caer las armas.

— ¿Ash…? — preguntó Sing, con un poco de temblor en su voz. Las armas estaban manchadas de sangre.

El aludido suspiró y se sentó en el tatami. — Debemos huir.

Silencio total reinó sobre las cuatro paredes. Ash no esperó una respuesta, continuó diciendo lo siguiente.

— Desde esta mañana llegaron soldados pertenecientes a la Milicia Japonesa. Ahora yacen sus restos en la sala… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus altos mandos se percaten de su ausencia… posiblemente estén en camino... — observó al niño. — Alguien, traduzcale al niño lo que dije...

Eiji tragó saliva antes de decir en japonés las palabras de Ash a Kotarou. Por la seriedad y estoicismo de su tono de voz y rostro, Eiji lo observó con asombro, al igual que todos.

—  _ ¿Eh? — _ pronunció Kotarou cuando Eiji terminó de traducirle.

Ash se acercó a él. Inconscientemente, el niño japonés se hizo para atrás. El rubio, al notar las acciones del pequeño, intentó suavizar su cara.

— No te haré daño. — dijo Ash, modulando su voz. — Denunciarnos ante tus autoridades fue lo más acertado en tu posición. Si yo hubiera tenido tu edad, y sentir que estaba en peligro, hubiese hecho lo mismo…

Todos dentro del cuarto quedaron anonadados por la respuesta de Ash. Eiji, por su parte, le sonrió levemente, por tratar de calmar los nervios de Kotarou y ganarse su confianza. 

Eiji le tradujo sus palabras y agregó unas propias, creando una imagen angelical de Ash al niño.

—  _ ¿En serio? ¿No está enojado conmigo?  _ — Kotarou no contuvo sus lágrimas. 

Eiji negó con su cabeza. —  _ Te quiere ayudar… no como los kenpeitai. Yo lo sé, porque gracias a él, hemos logrado sobrevivir. Yo… le confió mi vida… _

Todos estaban en shock por las palabras y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Eiji, a excepción de Shorter, quien estaba acostumbrado a que ellos se dirigieran palabras llenas de dulzura y se miraban con ojos en forma de corazones. 

Ash, ignorante de la situación, cerró sus ojos y sus manos. — Quiero que me digas con total honestidad. ¿No hay más militares o semejantes en el cual acudiste o debemos de preocupar?

Eiji suprimió una mueca de dolor antes de hablar por haber movido ligeramente su pierna. Cada momento que pasaba, su esguince se tornaba fea. 

_ — No. _

Ash frunció el ceño. Le parecía extraño que la Milicia Japonesa mandara a pocos policías militares ante un supuesto escondite de extranjeros, en especial chinos. Eso no fue una táctica acertada y eso le preocupaba a Ash. ¿Qué se traían entre manos?

—  _ ¡Pero mi mamá me espera! ¡Tal vez podemos refugiarnos ahí! _

—  _ ¿Tu madre? —  _ Shorter arqueó una ceja.

Kotarou asintió. — _ ¡Sí! Nuestra choza no es muy grande pero se pueden esconder.  _

Cuando Ash pudo entenderle, se negó rotundamente. — Es muy peligroso. Toda esta área lo es. Tanto como nosotros como tu mamá y tú debemos desaparecer.

El niño no dijo nada más al momento que Eiji terminó de traducir las palabras de Ash.

—  ¿Entonces a dónde vamos?— preguntó Sing, confundido en que Lao no haya abierto su bocota desde que salieron de su escondite. 

— Al bosque. — informó Ash. — Pero primero hay que quemar la cabaña…

Shorter jadeó, causándole dolor dentro de su estómago. Aún era aquejado por sus lesiones internas. 

— ¿Qué dices? 

— Entiendo de qué debemos huir…  ¿pero quemar todo?

Ash frunció su ceño tan fuerte, que su entreceja estaba muy marcada. — Es una medida de prevención y estrategia. — el rubio observó la expresión angustiada de todos los presentes. — Con una balística forense sencilla podrán determinar que los casquillos de mi arma son del extranjero, peor aún, sabrían inmediatamente que pertenecen a las Fuerzas Militares de Estados Unidos. Será un graso error darles ese tipo de evidencia tan valiosa. Nuestros problemas escalaraían hacia las ligas mayores.

— ¿Quieres decir… qué debemos borrar nuestra existencia dentro de la cabaña? — el corazón de Ash se estrujó al percatarse que fue Eiji el emisor de dichas palabras. — Y de todo lo que ha pasado aquí…

— Sí...— Ash inclinó su cabeza. — No sólo desaparecerá nuestro rastro… sino que también calcinará los cadáveres… con eso podemos retrasar su Inteligencia Militar.

Todos quedaron expectivos por la reacción de Eiji. Kotarou se se sentía confundido y queriendo que alguien le dijera que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, los ojos de Eiji se tornaron brillosos y los cerró fuertemente para evitar exhibir su momento de debilidad. Aunque sabía que sus acciones no pasaron por alto. 

— De acuerdo. —susurró Eiji. Esbozó una sonrisa triste. — Yo confío en ti. 

Ash observó detenidamente las lesiones y las heridas de Eiji y de Shorter. Pensó en aquella angustia y desesperación que tuvieron que atravesar y todavía no acababa ese martirio. Aún no estaban del todo a salvo. 

— ¡Entonces hay que llevar suministros! — Sing se paró, dispuesto a salir.

— No.

Ash lo detuvo en seco. Sing se tambaleó, como si las palabras emitidas por el tono feroz de Ash fuesen un conjuro poderoso para frenarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Nadia preguntó, extrañada. 

Ash se puso de pie y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sing. — Ya no hay nada de comida que llevar. Solamente sábanas para pasar el frío en la noche…

Shorter cayó en cuenta las razones de Ash. De plano, el arroz que habían conseguido con Eiji estaría bañado en sangre, así como todo el tatami de la sala de estar. Él abrazó más fuerte a Eiji y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo al percatarse que el japonés también entendió lo que quiso decir Ash. 

— Pero…

— Sing. — Shorter dijo con una voz ronca. — No…

El adolescente se mordió el labio inferior. Por las horrorizadas miradas que Shorter y Eiji que le estaban enviando, Sing ya no insistió. No podía juzgar. No sabía qué horrores habían visto esos ojos dentro de la sala que ellos no querían que viera.

— Hay que organizarse. — dio instrucciones Ash. Cogió una katana y la fijó dentro de su obi. Igualmente, se aseguró que todas las armas tuvieran su seguro y guardó una dentro de sus ropas. — Cuando sea el momento de salir, yo iré enfrente, asegurando el camino. — caminó hacia Nadia y Sing mientras sostenía dos armas, una en cada mano. — No quisiera darles esto, pero ustedes serán mis refuerzos. — Ash fue testigo del cambio de facciones de los aludidos. Por un momento estaban expectantes y ahora le dirigían una mirada sobrecogedora. — Nadia, serás mi mano derecha… nosotros dos siempre iremos hacia adelante…

Nadia aceptó el arma quien Ash le hizo entrega en sus manos. Era la primera vez que cargaba una. Era pesada.

— Ash… esto es una locura. — dijo Shorter con voz temblorosa. Tan solo el hecho de pensar que su hermana estuviese en la primera línea de batalla, le revolvía el estómago.

— Shorter. — Nadia suspiró. Dejó que sus músculos se relajaran antes de girar su rostro e incrustar la pistola en su obi. De repente, tenía fuego en su mirada. — Está bien. Yo quiero hacerlo.

— Nadia… — Shorter se quedó sin aire ante la determinación de ella. Eiji compartía la misma reacción con Shorter. 

— Gracias. — le susurró Ash a Nadia. La aludida suavizó su mirada. — Sing, estarás atrás de todos. Eres ágil y con buenos reflejos. Te necesito que protejas a todos en tu posición. Si Nadia y yo no escuchamos o sentimos algo, tú lo harás. — Sing tomó el arma con su ceño fruncido. — Serás mis oídos y mis ojos en mi espalda.

— ¡Sí! ¡Cuenta conmigo! 

— No. No lo harás, Sing. — replicó Lao. 

Ash dio unos pasos hacia Lao, quien ha sido un testigo mudo todo el rato. Su rostro era desapacible, y sus ojos se endurecieron al tener a Ash cara a cara. 

El rubio suspiró. Ya se había tardado en alegar. Aunque tenía una razón válida para contrademandar. 

— Posicionas a Sing en un punto vulnerable. Yo seré quién esté atrás.

— ¡Lao!

— Sing. No, espera. — interrumpió Ash. — De verdad no tengo tiempo en discutir contigo, Lao, así que te lo explicaré: No eres flexible pero Sing tiene más posibilidades en contrarrestar ante un inminente peligro. — Ash observó que Lao frunció sus labios. No tenía certeza si lo estaba convenciendo o no.

— ¿Qué haré yo?

Ash suspiró de nuevo. — Toma. ¿Siempre has querido una, verdad? — le entregó una pistola. Lao se la arrebató de sus manos. — Estarás en medio, cargando a Eiji y velar por su bienestar. 

— No.

Ash lo observó fulminantemente. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo odias? ¿O me odias a mí?

— No.— Lao se acercó más a Ash. Podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. — Puedo ser más de ayuda estando enfrente o atrás.

El rubio exhaló por la nariz. No quería un enfrentamiento ahora. — Ni Sing ni Nadia tienen las fuerzas necesarias para cargar a Eiji. No quiero poner a nadie en peligro, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí entregar estas inmundas armas, — dio un vistazo al rostro golpeado de Eiji y luego a su tobillo hinchado. — pero no pienso dejar a nadie atrás.  No lo hagas por mí, por Nadia, Shorter o Eiji. Hazlo por la seguridad de tu hermano. Es la única forma que se me ocurre salir de esta. ¿O tienes algo mejor?

Lao iba a hablar hasta que fue interrumpido por un murmullo.

—  _ Lao… —  _ Sing susurró en mandarín. —  _ Esta vez… confía. _

El aludido dejó caer su quijada. En los ojos de su hermano se estaban formando lágrimas, lágrimas genuinas que pronto iban a caer. Sing estaba llorando por él. En verdad estaba triste. Por primera vez Lao pudo entrever que sus acciones no estaban beneficiando en nada a su hermano. Le juró a sus padres que lo iba a proteger con sus propias manos. El mundo era un lugar peligroso al igual que sus habitantes. 

— Lo cargare. — Sing respiró aliviado por las palabras de Lao.

Ash parpadeó, incrédulo. Lo que haya sido que Sing le dijo, funcionó de maravilla.  Eiji estaba en shock.

— Te daré una advertencia. — susurró Ash en el oído de Lao. — Eiji está débil por los golpes que recibió para proteger tu  _ culo _ . Protegelo como él lo hizo y no lo sueltes por nada en el mundo, o yo me asegurare que sufras las consecuencias.

— ¿Por qué la amenaza? Deberías preocuparte primero si logrará la huida de aquí. — dijo Lao rápidamente. — No me agrada pero no le deseo su muerte.

Ash le gruñó antes de alejarse de él. Tal vez no le deseaba la muerte a Eiji, ¿Pero Lao le deseaba la muerte a él por poner en peligro a Sing?  

Ash asintió sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Luego, se dirigió hacia Shorter. — ¿Shorter, puedes correr?

El aludido contempló por unos instantes la preocupación de Ash que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sus hombros estaban tensos al igual que su quijada. Shorter no se sentía tan abatido, no como Eiji. No quería sentirse como una carga. No como hace momentos atrás, que no pudo proteger a Eiji como lo había prometido.

— Podré tener unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero escapé de China y llegué y me asenté a tierras enemigas. — Shorter resopló. — Que la Milicia Japonesa me lama el hoyo.

Nadia jadeó mientras que Ash y Sing sonrieron satisfechos. 

— Bien, cara de huevo, si mantienes el ritmo, estarás en medio, cuidando al niño y a su mamá. 

Shorter sonrió de oreja a oreja. — Cuenta con eso. — se dirigió hacia Kotarou. —  _ Iremos por tu mamá, chiquitín. No la dejaremos atrás. _

Los ojos de Kotarou brillaron. — _ ¿En serio?  _

_ — Sí. — _ contestó suavemente. 

El rubio desenvainó la katana e hizo un corte profundo en la ventana, tratando de hacer más ancha la entrada. 

— Sing, Nadia, busquen mantas, ropa o algo que podamos mantenernos calientes y algo con que enrollarlos. No se atrevan ir a la sala de estar.— Ash intentó ocultar el temblor en su voz.— Los demás salgan de aquí y esperenlos. 

— ¿Ash, qué piensas hacer? — preguntó Eiji. El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz suave y preocupada del japonés. 

Ash habló, dándole la espalda a todos antes de salir de la recámara. — Necesito encargarme de lo que queda pendiente. No tardaré.

Eiji lo observó con tristeza al momento que el soldado se fue. El pelo azabache supo de inmediato que Ash iba a provocar el fuego, para asegurarse que no quedara nada. 

* * *

Ash apiló uno por uno los cadáveres, intentando no resbalar en el mar de sangre que se había formado. Los puso boca abajo, para no tener que presenciar las últimas  expresiones faciales de angustia y horror de los militares que iban a ser carbonizadas, como si le rogaran que cesara la tortura.

El rubio cubrió su rostro en sus manos entumecidas. Debía estar acostumbrado estar con la muerte. Desde pequeño, la muerte y la sangre han crecido con él. A los ocho asesinó a su violador en Cape Cod, a los catorce a su proxeneta y violador Dino Golzine y sus secuaces cuando pudo salir de la mafia e incluso, cuando estuvo en las primeras líneas de combate, mató a varios soldados del bando enemigo. Sus impuras manos han arrebatado muchas vidas, más de lo que podía recordar. 

Por su estadía dentro de la cabaña, se reencontró con la paz, esa calma que le fue robada desde que Griffin se fue de casa. Ese calor hogareño que jamás pensó experimentar otra vez. 

Sin embargo, ahora la realidad era otra. La muerte lo estaba acechando nuevamente. 

Ash, de repente, vislumbró las fotografías que estaban en el suelo. Aguantó sus lágrimas tras ver que la mayoría estaban empapadas de sangre. Los recuerdos del pasado de Eiji, lo que él tanto añoraba y atesoraba, estaban estropeadas. 

— Él está bien. Está a salvo. Es-Está vivo...— se repetía a sí mismo el soldado mientras se hincaba y estrechó las fotografías sobre su pecho, en dónde estaba su corazón, manchando más su yukata con sangre ajena. 

Sollozó por unos minutos. Debía ser fuerte, por todos. Si el sucumbe, todos lo harán. Ellos tenían puesto su confianza en el ahora. Ash tenía miedo de fallarles. Miedo a que la muerte les haga una jugarreta y le impidiera tener éxito en escapar. 

Ash guardó las fotografías en sus ropas, secó sus lágrimas y fue a la cocina, a paso lento, por las piedras que usaba Nadia para encender el fuego.

La cabaña estaba hecha de madera. Ardería  por completo en poco tiempo. 

Ash suspiró mientras le echaba un vistazo a la cabaña por última vez. No importa si el lugar desaparece o detrás de sus puertas ocurrió una masacre, aquí Ash conoció lo que es el perdón, la amistad, la estima, la tirria y el amor. Ash quería detener el tiempo para que esos momentos que pasó juntos con los asiáticos no se apagaran.

El mundo era un lugar cruel pero a la vez tan hermoso.

El rubio frunció el ceño cuando la primera chispa se formó entre las piedras y el fuego nació de ellas, cayendo sobre la madera.

* * *

Eiji empezó a sentirse ansioso. Hacía rato que Ash estaba dentro de la cabaña y no presentaba señales de salir pronto de ahí. 

Lao lo estaba cargando en su espalda mientras que los demás esperaban impacientes al soldado. Cuando Eiji sentía pulsaciones en su tobillo, apretaba sus dientes para poder aguantar el dolor.

Sin embargo, Lao se percató que el agarre que tenía Eiji alrededor de su cuello se hacía más fuerte de vez en cuando. Rápidamente entendió.

— Si el dolor es muy fuerte, muerde el cuello de mi yukata.

El japonés le dio escalofríos tras escuchar la voz de Lao era dirigida a él. 

— Yo…

— Pronto nos vamos a mover y tu pierna va tambalear cuando corra. — lo observó de reojo. — No creo que quieras dar quejidos todo el camino.

Eiji quedó extrañado. La amabilidad de Lao no era propia de él. Incluso, los demás compartían el mismo sentimiento que Eiji tras escucharlo.

Antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de agregar algo, la calidez del fuego fue percibida sobre sus pieles. 

Eiji abrió grandemente sus ojos y suprimió un respiro ahogado. La cabaña estaba ardiendo en llamas. 

— ¡Ash! — gritó Sing. En su espalda llevaba las sábanas enrolladas sobre su espalda.

Cuando el aludido salió, se percató que todos estaban listos y en sus posiciones. Ash sintió pesadez en su estómago tras ver que todos estaban armados, incluso Eiji quien escondía su bayoneta en su yukata y Kotarou quien llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos. 

Ash desvió su mirada hacia Eiji. Las facciones del  japonés eran difíciles de leer. Sus ojos, puestos fijamente sobre las llamas que rápidamente se convertiría en  una hoguera, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. 

Ash, compungido, contempló a Eiji. No tenía certeza sobre que  pasaba por la mente de Eiji, tras ser testigo nuevamente de divisar como su hogar estaba siendo destruido. 

— Eiji. — Ash llamó con una voz cálida. El japonés parpadeó varias veces antes de girar su cabeza. —Esta vez, no estás solo. — sonrió dulcemente. — Estamos vivos…

Eiji sintió un nudo en su garganta. Suspiró con dificultad por el humo espeso que estaba respirando. —Sí...— susurró suavemente. 

Ash asentó aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. — ¡Es hora de moverse! ¡A sus posiciones antes de entrar al bosque! 

Ash dio una última mirada hacia la cabaña encendida. Seguramente el humo atraerá algún curioso de la zona.  Además, notó que los demás también estaban apreciando la cabaña por última vez.

No había tiempo de sentimentalismo, debían de moverse rápido. 

— Shorter, pregúntale al niño dónde está su mamá… — ordenó Ash mientras corrían según las posiciones que él había acordado.

Ansiosos, atravesaron el lúgubre bosque.

* * *

En la profundidad del bosque, subieron colina arriba, pasando árboles y monte. Todos estaban en alerta por los extraños y estruendosos ruidos de los animales e insectos, orando que en ningún momento se encontraran con un militar en ella camino. No obstante a pesar de la helada noche, había un punto a su favor: hoy era luna llena. 

Luego, Ash y Nadia apreciaron una choza asentada entre los árboles.

—  _ ¡Aquí es!  _ — dijo Kotarou, emocionado. No se percató que había agarrado fuertemente las ropas de Shorter y las jaló, provocando una leve fricción en sus resentidas heridas. El chino siseó. 

— Nadia, prepárate. No sabemos qué habrá adentro. 

Ella asentó, con su ceño fruncido.

El niño corrió hacia la choza. —  _ ¡Mamá! _

Inmediatamente, se abrió la puerta con desesperación, saliendo una mujer embarazada de seis meses. 

—  _ ¡Kotarou! ¡¿En dónde -?! ¡AH! _

La mujer sudó frío. Lo primero que vio fue a Ash y sus ropas empapadas de sangre. 

—  _ ¡Mamá! ¡Está bien! ¡Ellos me salvaron! No hay nada que temer… _

—  _ ¿Salvar? —  _ dijo, incrédula. —  _ Kotarou, ¿En qué te has metido? _

El niño negó con la cabeza. —  _ ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Te lo diré en el camino pero hay que irnos! _

La mamá de Kotarou observó a los presentes, angustiada y helada en donde estaba. La gravedad de las heridas de Shorter y Eiji y la ansiedad que portaban los demás. Ella estaba intranquila ante la presencia de Ash.

Por su parte, Ash entendía las reacciones tan coherentes de la mujer. Sin embargo, lo que le molestaba era ahora saber que la dichosa mamá estaba embarazada. Eso provocaría lentitud en el paso. Además, sumaría a más preocupaciones para él. Será intrincado para el soldado proteger a una gran cantidad de civiles.

—  _ Por favor, venga con nosotros. —  _ Ash giró su cabeza hacia la voz de Eiji. Durante todo el trayecto, había estado mordiendo la tela del cuello de la yukata de Lao. Su rostro denotaba cansancio  y dolor. —  _ No tenemos mucho tiempo. Crea en su hijo… _

La mujer, con sus ojos muy abiertos como un animal asustado, caminó a paso vacilante hacia su hijo, sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos. Kotarou agarró una de sus manos y colocó a su madre al lado de él. El niño estaba en medio, cuidando de su mamá y sirviendo de soporte para Shorter.

Ash siguió con su mirada cada movimiento de la japonesa. Con quijada tensa y manos temblorosas, trató de trotar y seguir el paso. Tras darse cuenta de cuán dificultoso era para ella seguirles el ritmo, el rubio disminuyó la velocidad. Escuchaba como Kotarou, Shorter, Eiji y Sing intentaban calmarla, modelando sus voces para que sonaran lo más suaves posibles. La mujer no decía nada, pero Ash podía sentir que ella tenía clavada su mirada hacia él. 

* * *

Trotaron por dos horas. Habían cruzado una distancia larga en el bosque. Ahora se encontraban en una parte empinada y rocosa de la playa, donde había escasez de árboles y el camino era angosto. Se podía oler perfectamente el agua salada chocar contra las piedras. 

Ash giró su rostro a ver Nadia. Estaba cansada pero dispuesta a seguir adelante. Luego vio hacia atrás. Notó Lao sudaba, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo en no botar a Eiji. Por su parte, Eiji, abrumado por el dolor, ha tratado en no perder el conocimiento y estar presente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba muy pálido y mordía fuertemente las ropas de Lao. Su pierna estaba endeble, se balanceaba como una muñeca de trapo.

Sin embargo, Ash jadeó al escuchar que alguien había caído. Despegó su mirada de Eiji y paró inmediatamente. 

— ¿Qué pasó? — se acercó hacia los demás, quienes se habían conglomerado alrededor. Ash tragó saliva al percatarse que la mujer estaba sobre sus rodillas y sus tobillos estaban hinchados. Además, ella jadeó, asustada. El rubio tuvo pavor al ver que estaban muy cerca de la orilla del precipicio. 

—  _ Mamá… mamá...—  _ Kotarou la llamaba con voz quebradiza. Rápidamente, estaba a su lado.

Shorter apretó sus dientes. — Necesita descanso, Ash. Ella ya no puede más.

Eiji, con desasosiego, notó los movimientos de Ash. El pobre soldado estaba aturdido, pensando en su siguiente jugada. Lao permaneció callado.

— Ha sido un día muy largo, Ash. Todos estamos cansados. — dijo Nadia, teniendo empatía a la mujer embarazada. 

Ash suspiró. Contempló humo desde el horizonte. Se ubican ante una distancia favorable de lo que una vez fue la cabaña. Ellos podrían descansar hasta el amanecer mientras él estaba de vigilia. Sin embargo, estaban en un punto abierto, demasiado cerca de la orilla. La mujer estaba cansada y el único que podía cargarla para que tomara reposo dentro del bosque era él.

— Tomaremos un descanso. Hemos caminado mucho por hoy. — Ash dijo mientras bajaba sus armas. — Durante todo el trayecto no pude escuchar o presenciar a militares. Pero no hay que bajar la guardia. — notó los rostros preocupados de los demás. — Esto sólo es el comienzo. 

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Sing. 

— Hay que refugiarnos dentro del bosque y buscar en donde asentarnos…

Shorter sonrió de lado. — Me parece bien. — no quería quejarse, pero él se sentía muy adolorido. 

Eiji igualmente sonrió, pero sus rasgos delataban lo exhausto que estaba. —  _ Kotarou, vamos a descansar. ¿Tu mamá puede levantarse? _

El muchacho mostró un rostro afligido.  _ — No lo sé… —  _ se acercó más a ella, con miedo de tropezar y caer de la montaña. — _ ¿Mamá, estás bien? _

Su madre estaba ensimismada, observando la tierra. Lentamente, alzó su rostro y, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sonrió a su hijo.

—  _ Eres un buen niño, de corazón puro. ¿Lo sabes, verdad Kotarou? _

El aludido se sintió intranquilo ante los sollozos de madre. Incluso, Shorter, quién estaban de lado de él, se denotaba su inquietud.  Sing estaba detrás de la mamá. 

— _ Esta bien, mamá. Yo te ayudo a levantarte.—  _ dijo Kotarou, dando sus pasos en puntillas. Sintió la tierra enterrarse en sus dedos de los pies cuando pisaba firmemente. 

De repente, su mamá lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con mucha fuerza. La mujer llorando a gritos en el oído de su hijo, se inclinó boca abajo con él. 

— _¡Te amo, Kotarou!_ _¡Eres el mejor hijo que pude haber tenido!_

Sing sudó frío. Corrió hacia la mujer, con la intención de jalar sus ropas. Por el brusco meneo, las sábanas que tenía enrolladas sobre su espalda se soltaron. 

—  _ ¿Mamá? —  _ balbuceó el niño, con temblor en su voz.

Ash jadeó y sus manos temblaron. Sin dudarlo,  intentó acercarse a ellos pero la mujer, al percatarse que el soldado iba hacia ella, gritó.

— _ ¡¡Alejate!!  _

De igual manera, Shorter trató de calmarla pero sus heridas no ayudaban. Sintió un fuerte temblor en su cuerpo que le impidió moverse en donde estaba. Nadia estaba paralizada.

— _¡Mamá! ¡NO! —_ imploró Kotarou al sentir que su madre cada vez se hacia más atrás del precipicio. Su progenitora lo apretaba cada vez más de su cuello y sentía que se ahogaba. Trató de liberarse sin éxito. 

Sing se sentó lo más cerca posible de ellos. Estiró su brazo para poder agarrarle la mano al niño. —  _ ¡Kotarou! ¡Resiste!  _ — el niño lloriqueó tras darse cuenta que su mano era muy corta para poder alcanzar a Sing.

— _ ¡SING! —  _ Lao se tiró al suelo y agarró las piernas de su hermano.  Eiji aún permanecía sobre su espalda. El japonés emitió un gruñido tras el impacto pero poco le importó. Estaba atemorizado ante el panorama que estaba viviendo.

—  _ ¡Deténganse! ¡No lo haga, por favor! —  _ rogó Eiji, intentando buscar la mirada de la mujer. — _ ¡Morir no es lo mejor… piense en Kotarou! ¡Piense en el hijo que está por nacer! _

La mujer lloraba con furia. Sus calientes lágrimas se derramaban sin detenerse mientras sentía la respiración ahogada de su hijo sobre su pecho y cuello. 

— _ Este bebé que crece en mi vientre no es deseado… — _ susurró la mujer. —  _ Aún si naciera, morirá… igual que Kotarou y yo… _

Eiji le faltó el aire. —  _ ¡No está sola! ¡Puede estar con nosotros! ¡Entre todos nos apoyaremos! _

Sin embargo, la mujer desvió su mirada y vio a Sing y Lao, tratando de agarrarla. Luego de unos segundos, 

—  _ ¿Me hablas que ese estadounidense nos ayudará? ¿Pretendes que escoja a Estados Unidos sobre Japón? —  _ negó con la cabeza _ , _ con una sonrisa desgraciada. —  _ Si me uno a ese americano, me violará y me matará; pero si no lo hace, el gobierno me matará por traición. Si elijo  a mi país, la guerra me matará. ¿Dónde estará mi honor? —  _ más lágrimas dejó caer. —  _ Yo ya estoy cansada… ¿No es de valientes escoger cómo morir? ¿Acaso no tengo esa opción, ya? _

_— ¡Se equivoca! ¡El soldado americano_ _salvó a su hijo! —_ Sing cerró fuertemente sus ojos. — _¡Nos salvó a todos!_

_ — ¡Japón es cruel con sus habitantes! ¡,Usted está mal! —  _ Shorter intervino.

Eiji se arrastró para poder estar más cerca de ella. Los gritos de Kotarou resonaban por todo el lugar. —  _ Por favor, viva. Por usted misma… por su hijo...—  _ el japonés sentía fuertes punzadas en todo su cuerpo, en especial su esguince. —  _ Yo la entiendo… las cosas mejorarán… _

— ¡Eiji! — gritó Shorter y luego Nadia. El de cabeza azabache se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia ellos, y por ende hacia la orilla.

Ash no entendía las palabras que se estaban haciendo habladas. Sin embargo, al notar que Eiji se arrastraba a una zona de riesgo, actuó de inmediato. Tiró sus armas al suelo y corrió hacia Eiji. 

— ¡Eiji, vuelve! ¡Vuelve! ¡Es peligroso! — Ash sintió su voz despedazarse. Observó como Sing gateó hacia Eiji, se le adelantó y lo agarró por la cintura. 

La mujer dio un grito desgarrador tras ver a Ash correr, cada vez más cerca de ella. Se deslizó sobre el suelo con desesperación, aún abrazando a Kotarou. Por su propio peso, la mujer se tambaleó sobre la orilla hasta que finalmente ambos cayeron al vacío.

— ¡NO! — las cuerdas vocales de Shorter se rajaron ante el intenso grito.  

Todos observaron como Kotarou clamaba por auxilio, como sus uñas se encarnaban sobre los brazos de su mamá. El impacto de ambos cuerpos estrellarse entre las rocas y como ellos se perdían en el fondo del mar. 

El silencio se apoderó en el ambiente. Lo único que quedaba de Kotarou y su madre embarazada eran las piedras pintadas con la sangre de ambos.

Ash parpadeó varias veces. Lo que había pasado fue real. Él, gracias a los kamikase, había visto la locura de los japoneses de sobreponer su propia vida por su país. Sin embargo, eran soldados los que se sacrificaron. Personas entrenadas como él para matar. No un niño. No una mujer embarazada. 

El rubio pasó su mano sobre su rostro con lamento. Otra vez, la muerte hizo su trabajo nuevamente ante sus propios ojos. 

Vio a todos llorar desconsolados y en total shock, incluso Lao, quien a pesar no permitía que sus lágrimas salieran, su quijada temblaba. 

No obstante, el rostro de Eiji era quien más le preocupa a Ash. Sus ojos apagados y su rostro lleno de entendimiento mientras lloraba. 

— ¡¿Por qué?!  ¡¿Por qué?!— Sing estaba devastado y enojado a la vez. 

Nadia se dirigió a Shorter y lo abrazó. Él lloraba desconsolado. 

A pesar de su inteligencia, Ash no sabía qué hacer. La guerra era inhumana. La guerra lo pagaban los civiles. La guerra era muerte.

Ash dejó que todos se desahogaran y maldijeran. Se lamentaba a sí mismo en no poder hacer lo mismo que ellos. Su alma estaba demasiado damnificada que no se sintió acojonado por lo que vio.

El éxodo para ellos a penas había comenzado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En 1945, el Imperio Japonés difundian rumores atroces sobre el Ejército Estadounidense a los habitantes del área costera de Japón. Dichas falsas advertencias consistían en que los soldados estadounidenses torturarían a civiles y violarían a las mujeres. Para que el pueblo no cayera en "deshonra", ante la llegada de Estados Unidos, los soldados japoneses incitaban al suicidio masivo del pueblo entero. Si se negaban, los obligaban a hacerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash suspiró, sintiendo una pesadez en su corazón. Los sollozos y escucharlos esnifar ante la tragedia, provocaba su cuerpo temblar de impotencia. Todos estaban destrozados. Se había encariñado con Kotarou pero Shorter era quien más se lamentaba. 

Sin embargo, el único que no derramaba una sola lágrima ni emitía palabra alguna era Eiji. Estaba ido, en sus propios pensamientos. Incluso Lao estaba mostrando emociones encontradas, abrazando a Sing. 

El rubio suspiró otra vez. Podía oler la sal de las olas chocar contra las rocas, lavando la sangre que había quedado impregnada. 

Tragó saliva para refrescar su seca garganta. Caminó hacia donde estaba Shorter y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

— Debemos seguir adelante. — dijo Ash, sin ocultar su pesar. Ni siquiera tenían tiempo de enlutar. 

Shorter exhaló, con respiración entrecortada, observando a Ash con desasosiego. — Lo sé… sólo… dame un minuto más… 

Ash bajó la mirada. Creía que tal muerte no fue exactamente lo que impactó a todos. Las últimas palabras de la mujer aún estaban grabadas en la memorias de los demás. Él tenía miedo de preguntar qué fue lo que dijo. Realmente, todos sí querían salvar sobre la deplorable situación.

No obstante, un fuerte grito azotó el lugar. Ash de inmediato se percató que ese grito provenía abajo del acantilado. 

—  _ Dios mío...—  _ susurró Nadia nerviosa, en mandarín. Shorter jadeó a su lado, su boca permanecía boquiabierta. 

Sing y Lao temblaron mientras que Eiji alzó su mirada y rápidamente sudó frío. 

Era una voz de una mujer delirando. Ella balbuceaba en japonés y su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado como para nadar hacia la orilla. Aún flotaba de forma irregular. Las olas la estaban meneando violentamente. 

Había logrado sobrevivir pero se estaba muriendo ahogada lentamente.

— _¡Kotarou!_ — gritó la mujer mientras tragaba agua salada mezclada con su propia sangre. — _¡¿Dónde estás, hijo?!_ _¡Kotarou!_

— ¡D-Debemos hacer algo! — gritó Shorter, exaltado. 

Ash asintió. — Yo y Sing podemos correr colina abajo para tratar de sacarla de ahí…

— No. 

Las palabras de Ash se quedaron en su boca cuando escuchó que Eiji negó contundentemente. El rostro del japonés mostraba un semblante estoico pero sus manos temblaban. 

— ¡¿Qué, por qué, Eiji?! Aún podemos…— murmuró Sing mientras se levantaba, dejando a Lao estupefacto. 

— Morirá de todos modos… — susurró Eiji, cabizbajo. — Si el mar no la mata, ella buscará la manera…

Ash estaba en shock. No podía creer que esas palabras llenas de desdén provenían de Eiji. 

Shorter todavía podía escuchar los lloriqueos de la mujer. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a agarrar a Eiji por el cuello, exigiendo respuestas. De inmediato, Ash lo detuvo.

— ¡Shorter! — Nadia estaba asustada que explotara otro conflicto. 

Shorter gruñó y empuñó sus manos. Ni siquiera el dolor de sus heridas fue motivo para detenerse. 

— ¡¿Eiji, dime por qué?! ¿Es mejor dejarla morir? — los gritos de la mujer subsidian. — Ella está embarazada, podemos rescatarla y llevarla con nosotros… ¡Kotarou… él nos hubiera agradecido si hacemos eso!

Sólo obtuvo un silencio por parte del aludido.

— ¡Eiji! ¡Aún estamos a tiempo de ir por ella! — suplicó Sing.

De repente, Eiji levantó su rostro zozobrado y suprimió sollozar. Todos lo veían estupefactos. 

— ¡Ella escogió el suicidio por su honor y el de sus hijos, Shorter! — exaltó Eiji con voz quebradiza y sus ojos estaban llorosos pero intentaba no estallar en llanto. — ¡Intenté convencerla pero no pude! ¡Nadie pudo! ¡Ni siquiera su propio hijo! — dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado. — Ella ya tomó una decisión… lo único que podemos hacer es respetarla…— Eiji dio un grito ahogado. — Respeta la forma en cómo ella quiere morir… 

Paulatinamente, los lamentos de la mujer ya no se escuchaban. Un leve susurró, llamando a su hijo repetidas veces, fue lo único que salía de su boca. 

Shorter relajó sus facciones y vio a Eiji con angustia. Había escuchado rumores acerca del  _ suicidio japonés  _ y lo honroso que representaba. Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que fuera algo inherente y sagrado entre los japoneses. A pesar de lo difícil que estaba pasandola Eiji, él aceptó sin vacilaciones la muerte  segura de ellos. 

— Perdón… Eiji… — expresó Shorter, compungido.

Ash suspiró intranquilo. Al ver a Eiji luchando entre su propia cultura y su albedrío, le destruyó su alma. Soltó a Shorter, caminó hacia Eiji y se sentó en sus rodillas, teniendo su rostro frente a frente con el japonés. Eiji por su parte se tensó al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a él. Alzó su rostro y lo primero que vislumbró fue un rostro conflictivo en Ash. 

— ¿Ash? — dijo Sing, expectante. Lao y Nadia estaban nerviosos por lo que Ash haría. Sin embargo, la mirada de Shorter se suavizó. 

Fue entonces que Ash se acercó a Eiji y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sin apretarlo mucho ya que el japonés aún estaba delicado de sus golpes. Eiji inhaló e inmediatamente abrazó con fuerza a Ash, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. 

Estuvieron abrazados por unos minutos antes de irse del lugar.

* * *

_ Jadeos laboriosos y pasos apresurados retumbaron sobre el pasillo. Ash abrió la puerta shoji de la habitación de Eiji de golpe, sintiendo la adrenalina domar sus sentidos. _

_ — ¡Entren! — dijo Ash con una voz de mando.  _

_ Nadia fue la primera en entrar, luego Sing y Lao. Cuando todos estaban dentro, Ash cerró la puerta sin cuidado. Corrió hacia la esquina de la habitación, cerca de la ventana. Se tiró al suelo y palpó el tatami ansiosamente. Podía escuchar los latidos fervorosos de su corazón sobre su pecho mientras buscaba la abertura del suelo.  _

_ Sing cayó de rodillas y gateó desesperadamente, tratando de ayudar a Ash. _

_ — ¡Aquí es! — Sing gritó ahogadamente la última palabra. Jaló del tatami y de inmediato pudo vislumbrar las cajas llenas de fotografías de Eiji. _

_ — Hay que sacar esto de aquí. — Ash observó a las tres cajas perfectamente apiladas en ese lugar estrecho. _

_ Nadia agarró una caja con cierta dificultad. Sing de inmediato le proporcionó ayuda. Inclusive, Lao estaba colaborando con Ash, moviendo las cajas a gran velocidad.  _

_ De repente, se escuchó un golpe que provenía de la sala de estar.  _

_ Todos se crisparon y se vieron las caras.  _

_ — Están aquí...— susurró Nadia nerviosa tras observar la última caja que faltaba aún estaba adentro. _

_ Ash, con movimientos rápidos, tiró de la caja con mucho cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido. — No entren en pánico. Hay que sacarla todos juntos para que salga más rápido. — Sing empujó del lado opuesto mientras que Nadia y Lao en los espacios vacíos.  _

_ Los oídos del rubio podía escuchar murmullos inteligibles afuera de la habitación. Asimismo, podría oír varias pisadas alrededor de la cabaña, como si se hubiesen separado para abarcar más territorio que examinar.  _

_ Una vez la caja fue puesta en el suelo junto con las demás, Ash sostuvo el tatami en sus manos. _

_ — Entren, ya, ya. — dijo entre dientes el soldado. — Hagan el menor ruido posible… _

_ Sing saltó y se corrió hasta el fondo. Nadia hizo lo mismo y Lao le siguió. Estaban apretados y el aire escaseaba. Ash rápidamente entró, empujando a los demás. Todos ayudaron en casar  el tatami en su lugar.  _

_ Estaba oscuro. Solamente podían escuchar sus respiraciones calientes y sofocantes.  _

_ De repente, un estruendoso golpe asustó a todos. Trataron de reprimir su propio sorpresa tras cubrirse todos su boca con sus manos.  _

_ — ¡Aquí no se ve nada! _

_ — ¡Registren todo! — vociferó una voz ronca. Todos escucharon sus pasos y las pisadas acelerados, botando todo a su paso. — ¡Busquen si hay puertas secretas! _

_ Ash tragó saliva al notar que, la persona que estaba con sus alaridos, se quedó parado justo sobre el tatami desplegable que ocasionó un crujido leve por su peso.  _

_ El rubio no entendía nada de lo que decían. Solamente oía un alboroto allá afuera. Detectó que abrieron las cajas donde estaban guardadas las fotografías de Eiji.  _

_ — ¡Aquí no hay nada!  _

_ Ash escuchó un gruñido.  _

_ — Despejado. _

_ Nuevamente, alguien gruñó.  _

_ — ¡No podemos irnos sin ningún prisionero! — espetó la voz ronca que Ash ya tenía identificada como el capitán. — ¡Hay señales que alguien está viviendo aquí! ¡Si vuelven este día, pues perecerán! ¡Si están escondidos, pues escuchen! — elevó más su voz. — ¡Quemaremos este lugar sin importar quien esté dentro! Niños, mujeres o ancianos… que arden en llamas.  _

_ Ash abrió grandemente sus ojos tras darse cuenta que Nadia y Sing emitieron  un jadeo. Lao, quien estaba a su lado, tembló. En ese momento, Ash no podía hablar ni ver nada, pero las reacciones de los otros, empezó a sentirse ansioso.  _

_ — Hay que esperar hasta el amanecer. Sino… matemos a ese niño… _

_ El estadounidense se dio cuenta que las personas se fueron del lugar.  _

_ Sin estar muy consciente del tiempo, Ash esperó por varias horas antes de plantear sus dudas. Su mente era una maraña de ideas y preocupaciones.  _

_ Ash apretó sus dientes. — No están aquí… — aseguró Ash, entrecortando  sus palabras. — Creo que se fueron a otro lado… _

_ Suspiros de alivio y de estrés fue testigo Ash de escuchar. Podía sentir el calor y sudor que emanaba cada uno de los asiáticos.  _

_ — ¿Será que vendrán más? — preguntó Nadia, con voz temblorosa.  _

_ — No lo sé. — respondió Ash. Hizo una pausa para permitir que otros dijeran algo. Al no recibir respuesta, dijo. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? _

_ Hubo otro silencio, pero esta vez fue uno incómodo. La ansiedad de Ash se incrementó.  _

_ — ¿Entonces? — el rubio sintió un tic en su ojo. _

_ Sing tartamudeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. — Quieren quemar el lugar si no encuentran lo que buscan… _

_ — ¿Y qué es lo que buscan? — Ash moduló su voz, intentando no gritar por el estrés acumulado.  _

_ — No lo sé… — susurró Nadia con temor.  _

_ Ash rezongó.  _

_ — S-son los chinos…— la voz de Sing era vacilante.  _

_ Ash encogió sus hombros, inseguro de lo que había escuchado. — ¿Qué…? — preguntó Ash, sin aliento.  _

_ —Sing...— interceptó Lao. _

_ Ash escuchó cómo el adolescente suspiró antes de tragar saliva, nervioso.  _

_ — B-Buscan a nosotros… los chinos… — esta vez, la voz de Sing era menos temblorosa. — Ese niño que está acompañado por los militares… sabe que Lao y yo somos chinos… _

_ Ash y Nadia callaron. Sus respiraciones se tornan irregulares al recapitular lo acontecido en la mañana, cuando Sing entró a la cabaña llorando y Lao persiguiendolo, dándose cuenta que esas interacciones fueron más violentas de lo normal. _

_ Ash no contuvo un jadeo por recordar cuando Sing le cuestionó el por qué Lao tenía su arma antes de entregársela en sus manos.  _

_ — ¡Lao! ¡Estúpido de mierda! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! — gritó el rubio sin contener su rabia. Agarró a Lao por el cuello fuertemente. El chino se sofocó.  _

_ — Ash… — interceptó Nadia, tratando de tranquilizarlo. — Harás que nos escuchen… _

_ — ¡Calmate, Ash! — suplicó Sing. — No es el momento ni el lugar para armar una confrontación… _

_ Ash le dio escalofríos. Al momento de percatarse que había perdido la cordura, soltó a Lao sin antes empujarlo, como si le diera asco.  _

_ — Enojarte no nos sacará de esto… — habló Lao por primera vez. _

_ — ¿Y qué lo hará? ¿Acaso tienes un plan? — Ash bufó. — Por tus acciones ahora ya saben quién eres y quién es Sing… _

_ Ash sintió que alguien se acercaba a él. Inmediatamente, reconoció que era Nadia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, agarró fuertemente sus ropas.  _

_ — ¿Ash…? ¿De qué hablas? — Nadia estaba a punto de llorar. Ash lo dedujo por lo quebradiza que se escuchaba su voz. — ¿Qué pasará con Shorter… con Eiji?  _

_ Ash sintió su corazón en su garganta, teniendo sentimientos encontrados. Nadie estaba a salvo. _

_ — No lo sé...— admitió Ash con pesar. Pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos. — Realmente no lo sé. Solo esperar que no regresen hoy o que no los atrapen… _

_ Nadia se quebró internamente. Estaba incrédula de lo que estaba pasando. — Dios mío… _

_ Ash se sentía verdaderamente frustrado. Encerrado y estrujado por tres personas en un espacio pequeño, y escondiéndose como si fuese una plaga.  _

_ Esperaba que Eiji y Shorter corrieran con mejor suerte.  _

_ — ¿Y qué haremos nosotros? — preguntó Sing, dudoso. _

_ Ash cerró sus ojos pero no dijo nada.  _

_ Estuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que están escondidos. No podían escuchar a los militares claramente. En vez de eso, se oían murmullos  y a veces gritaban. Ash no estaba seguro si habían refuerzos en camino o qué tan preparados estaban militarmente hablando. Lo cierto era que habían cinco personas más un niño. Ash lamentó que estaba oxidado en el uso de su arma. Confiaba en sus habilidades, pero no estaba seguro si podría proteger a más de cuatro personas a la vez. _

_ De repente, un grito acojonado y súplica estalló por toda la cabaña.  _

_ Nadia y Sing chillaron con voz baja al reconocer esa voz. Lao empuñó su mano, tratando que los gritos no le afectara. _

_ Sin embargo, Ash palideció. Sintió escalofríos en su espalda por cada grito desesperado que retumbaba en sus oídos.  _

_ —¡EIJI!  _

Ash abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se sobresaltó y respiró con dificultad. Vio a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar boscoso y era de noche. La luz de la luna iluminaba el panorama. 

Entonces recordó, había pasado seis días desde lo acontecido, y seguían huyendo. Seguían caminando sin rumbo. 

El rubio suspiró profundamente mientras rodeaba su arma con sus brazos desnudos. Él y los demás no tenían mangas en sus yukatas. Fueron rasgados de sus para envolver el tobillo lastimado de Eiji, con palos gruesos a los lados para inmovilizarlo. 

Ash intentó no cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Los días de vigilia y dormir unas cuantas horas en el día estaban cobrando factura. Él ha insistido, por ser soldado, tiene mayor experiencia lidiando con el sueño y estrés; el cansancio no era una opción. Sin embargo, en noches como esa, tan tranquilas que ni siquiera el viento se digna a alborotar las hojas de los árboles, hacían que Ash se relajara. 

Luego, Ash sacó las fotografías de Eiji bañadas en sangre. Algunas de ellas estaban completamente teñidas mientras que otras aún estaban salvables. Ash conservaba todas para averiguar si tenían remedio o no. 

Poco tiempo tuvo Ash en divagar en sus propios pensamientos, tras escuchar un suave quejido a su lado. Era Eiji, quien estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

Guardó las fotografías y lo observó. La forma en cómo se manifestaban sus pesadillas eran muy singulares: alzaba levemente sus párpados y sus ojos se movían rápidamente a través de ellos, sus extremidades se agitaban y murmuraba palabras inteligibles para Ash. A veces derramaba lágrimas y hacía muecas de aflicción pero nunca gritaba ni se despertaba. Era Ash el encargado de sacarlo de esa realidad que su mente estaba creando. 

— Eiji...— Ash susurró. No quería tocarlo. Tenía miedo de sobrecoger al japonés. No obstante, al no tener respuesta, le habló más fuerte. — Eiji, despierta… oye mi voz… abre los ojos.

Las sábanas que cubrían a Eiji se enredaban en su cuerpo. Eiji arqueó su espalda y frunció sus ojos cerrados hasta que finalmente los abrió de golpe. Exhaló profundidad. Intentó tranquilizarse, haciendo el menor ruido posible. 

— Eiji. 

El aludido giró su cabeza. Sus ojos se conectaron con unos ojos verdes esmeralda. — ¿Ash? 

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ash. Acercándose un poco más a él. Todos aún estaban profundamente dormidos. 

El japonés asintió. Los recuerdos de las pesadillas se disipaba poco a poco. — ¿Qué hay de ti? — observó los brazos al descubierto de Ash. Un sentimiento de culpa recorrió sobre Eiji. Por él, Ash y los demás hicieron lo posible para que su tobillo se recuperara. Ahora todos estaban pasando frío, pero en especial Ash. Por el temor de encontrarse con alguien, no encendían fogatas o cocinaban sus alimentos. 

— ¿Yo?

— Has pasado frío todas las noches. — Eiji pausó. — Lo puedo ver, tienes ojeras. No has descansado lo suficiente desde que huimos.

Ash bajó la mirada. — Estoy bien. No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. 

— Pero Ash... si sigues a este ritmo, no resistirás. — entonces, Eiji trató de incorporarse, intentando no mover mucho tobillo. 

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos porque Ash lo paró, sosteniendo sus hombros. — Hey, no te esfuerces. Estás herido…

— Ya me cansé. 

Ash parpadeó. — ¿Qué?

— Ya me cansé que todos tengamos que depender de ti. No es justo. — Eiji se despojó de su sábana e intentó rodearla alrededor del cuerpo de Ash. — Ten, tienes que descansar también.  

— Eiji… — Ash negó con la cabeza. Observó el rostro aún moreteado del japonés y luego vio su tobillo. 

— Yo vigilaré. 

Ash se quedó mudo, procesando las palabras de Eiji. Trató de no bufar. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso sabes usar un arma ya?

Eiji hizo un puchero. — No te burles. Hablo en serio. 

— Y yo también.

— Ash... 

El aludido suspiró. Esto no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. Alzó su mano y palpó la mejilla fría de Eiji. Al notar que su rostro estaba helado, Ash levantó su otra mano y la descansó en la otra mejilla. Luego, suavemente empezó a acariciar su cara. Rápidamente, Eiji sintió sus mejillas calentarse y se ruborizó.  

— Tú y los demás me cuidaron cuando me encontraron, herido y desamparado. — murmuró Ash. Se inclinó hacia adelante y unió sus frentes. El japonés cerró sus ojos y frotó delicadamente los brazos de Ash. Estaban fríos pero Eiji no pudo evitar sentir cierto deleite al palpar sus músculos. — Entonces déjame hacer lo mismo por ustedes. 

Ash notó que Eiji abrió sus ojos llenos de estima hacia él. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír y, sin mayor preámbulos, unió sus labios con los de Eiji.

Se besaron despacio, para expresar el aprecio y el cariño que sentían de uno al otro. Eiji permitía que Ash tomara el ritmo. Por el pasado que le tocó vivir, Eiji nunca iniciaba los momentos íntimos. No quería que Ash lo relacionara con alguno de sus abusadores. Quería que Ash tuviera la oportunidad de decidir a su voluntad. Que tuviera la oportunidad de negarse, aunque sea ante un simple roce. 

Eiji suspiró y abrió levemente sus ojos al sentir que la punta de la lengua de Ash tocaba su arco de cupido, pidiendo acceso para partir sus labios. El corazón del japonés se ensanchó al ver la intensidad de los ojos de Ash; reflejaban paz y amor.

— Ash… — susurró Eiji. Rodeó sus brazos en su espalda. 

— Ven aquí...— Ash ayudó a Eiji a sentarse, siempre teniendo cuidado de su esguince. Lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó. — ¿Puedo besarte… de esa manera?

Eiji apretó su abrazo y asentó. Sintió sus brazos entumecer por la emoción. Ash también se preocupaba de su bienestar. 

Ash le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. — Gracias. 

Eiji intentó responderle, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la lengua de Ash, que se deslizó sin dificultad. Ambos suspiraron. Entonces, comenzó un perfecto vaivén. Ash acarició pausadamente cada lado de la lengua de Eiji, sus encías y paladar. Sintió las vibraciones de los leves gemidos de Eiji, por cada sobada y roce que le suministraba. El rubio curvó sus labios hacia arriba y eso causó que Eiji temblara un poco. 

Por su parte, Eiji abrazó con más fuerza a Ash mientras intentaba corresponderle. Una sensación cálida recorrió en los cuerpos de ambos. Él nunca pensó que un beso tan fogoso pudiera ser tan suave y delicado. 

— Ash...— susurró Eiji después que el aludido le diera permiso en explorar a él también su boca. Los toques de Eiji eran un poco inseguros. Temiendo revivir el trauma de Ash, Eiji intentó ser lo más cuidadoso posible. Atrajo sus pulgares hacia las mejillas del rubio y las palpó; con sus otros dedos masajeaban el cuero cabelludo del estadounidense. 

Sin embargo, por la intensidad que fue escalando el ósculo, Ash se detuvo. Las respiraciones de ambos chocaban en sus rostros.  En ningún momento apartaron su mirada uno del otro. Ambos estaban sonrojados. 

— Creo que… ya no tienes frío. — susurró Eiji, quien colocó sus manos en los brazos de Ash. 

Ash rió en voz baja. Luego suavizó su mirada. — Aún es muy noche. Vuelve a dormir, Eiji…

El pelo azabache frunció sus labios. — No. — respondió mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Ash. — No creo poder dormir esta noche…

— ¿Por el beso? — Ash sonrió con los dientes. 

Eiji hizo un puchero. — Tal vez…

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? — molestó Ash.

— Me encantó. — dijo Eiji con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Ash se sobresaltó y lo vio sorprendido. Nunca espero una respuesta como esa, en especial por una persona sutil como Eiji. — Pero… solo en las noches como éstas, podemos compartir momentos como este.

Ash sintió un leve dolor en el pecho. Durante todos esos días de huida han sido de mucho estrés y complicaciones. Siendo fugitivos y cubriéndose todos sus espaldas era agotador.  Incluso ahora, todos estaban tan cansados que nadie se movía por los ruidos que él y Eiji estaban haciendo. 

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre  _ ese _ día...o sobre tus pesadillas? — preguntó Ash cautela. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre esos temas y eso a Ash le ha preocupado. Eiji era una roca con respecto a sus emociones. Son contadas las veces que Eiji ha podido abrir su corazón. Se guardaba todo. Trataba de no molestar a nadie con sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera se queja cuando hace un movimiento erróneo en su tobillo. Algo andaba mal con él. Estaba más apagado. Son pequeños los momentos, como el de esa noche, que ha conseguido sacarlo de esa melancolía.

Eiji bajó la miraba y negó con su cabeza. — ¿Qué hay de ti? Últimamente no has tenido ninguna pesadilla.

Ash acercó a Eiji más hacia él. Rodeó su brazo en sus hombros y apoyó su rostro en la cabellera del japonés. Luego, Eiji le dio la sábana a Ash y éste cubrió a ambos con ella. 

— Desde que estamos en el bosque, mi mente ha estado muy ocupada para poder relajarme. — Ash bufó. — Es patético, sabes. Solamente cuando estoy tranquilo me atacan mis pesadillas… o son más vivaces… mis experiencias pasadas…

Eiji se entristeció de inmediato. Ash era su propio enemigo. A veces no podía ver lo fuerte y valiente que es él. Era muy duro consigo mismo y Eiji temía que algún día Ash irá a sucumbirse en sus propios demonios del pasado. No obstante, Eiji le prometió que nunca lo iba a juzgar y que confiaría en él.

— No, no es patético… no lo es. — Eiji buscó una de las manos de Ash y entrelazando sus dedos. — No estás solo. Conmigo puedes desahogarte si quieres. — el japonés sintió que Ash apretó su agarre. — Te esfuerzas para estar en paz y que todos estemos bien. Eso no es patético… yo estoy orgulloso…

— Eiji…

El aludido alzó su rostro y se encontró los ojos cálidos de Ash. El rubio suspiró entrecortadamente y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente. Se preguntaba cómo era que Eiji sabía que decir para confortarlo pero él no podía animarle de la misma manera. 

Después, hubo silencio armonioso entre ellos. No necesitaban decir nada más, la presencia de ambos fue suficiente para pasar la noche en vela de forma calmada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron para idear un plan. Nadia y Sing estaban sentados a los lados de Shorter, para poder cuidarlo mejor. Shorter  estaba recuperando rápido, en comparación con Eiji. Aún le dolía sus golpes y la herida en su garganta ardía, pero podía correr. Lao estaba a la par de Sing mientras que Ash le bloqueaba el acceso visual de Lao hacia donde estaba Eiji. Aún no confiaba plenamente en él. 

— Ha pasado una semana desde que salimos y no ha habido rastro de algún militar en la zona. — informó Ash de la situación actual. — No obstante, no significa que estemos fuera de peligro. 

— No podemos huir para siempre. — dijo Nadia con cierto cansancio. Colocó su arma sobre su hombro. — Debemos de asentar en algún lugar pronto. No sé cuánto podremos aguantar sobrevivir en el bosque. Necesitamos un refugio. 

— Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos, Nadia. — replicó Sing. — Sería peligroso. Hay que buscar un lugar lejos de las aldeas o de las bases militares. 

— Estoy con Sing. — dijo Lao. — Habría que buscar una cueva o una aldea abandonada en dónde podemos estar.

Eiji asentó. — No es mala la idea, pero hay que tener en cuenta que dentro de esos lugares se esconden asesinos y ladrones. Si no encontramos alguno dentro, tarde o temprano tendremos que lidiar con ellos.

Shorter suspiró. — Hay que encontrar un lugar aislado, como la cabaña… y esta vez asegurarse en no ser descubiertos…

En ese instante, todos tuvieron en su mente a Kotarou y a su madre. Desde que lloraron sus muertes, nadie ha mencionado o aclarado nada de ellos. Ash, en cierto grado, guardaba recelo en la madre de Kotarou. Por la manera en cómo gritaba y lo veía a él durante su corto encuentro, lo lastimó. No quería pensar que por él, ella tomó esa decisión. 

— Estamos caminando hacia oeste. — comentó Ash luego de una gran pausa. — ¿Hay algún pueblo cerca hacia dónde vamos?

Eiji cerró los ojos. —No lo sé… esta parte no la conozco muy bien. Sólo sé que más adelante habrá templos…

— ¿Templos? — preguntó Sing, confundido. 

— Sí, hay que tener cuidado con ellos. Algunos de ellos son parte del  _ sintoísmo estatal.  _ — dijo Eiji con seriedad. — Posiblemente nos encontremos con más problemas. 

— ¿Sintoísmo qué…? — Shorter frunció el ceño. 

Eiji buscó sus palabras para poder aclarar mejor su enunciado. — Es la fusión de la religión taoísmo con la Corte Imperial. Quieren mantener el ideal de conservar la divinidad del Emperador y la identidad nacionalista creada por el Imperio…

— ¿O sea que le lavan el cerebro a la gente? — preguntó Sing. Sin embargo, fue reprimido por Nadia. 

— Supongo… fue impuesta por el Emperador hace un siglo atrás… hay que tener cuidado con algunos templos, muchos pueden tener el abrigo de la misma Corte Imperial. El taoísmo puro casi no se profesa. Si nos descubren, no habrá salida.

Ash cerró los ojos. Aún no entendía muy bien el por qué había pocos militares japoneses el día de la huída. Era tan extraño que pudieron huir sin mayor confrontaciones. Ni siquiera se ha desplazado un batallón ha buscarlos. 

Entonces, lo único que se le venía la mente a Ash era una idea no muy acogedora: posiblemente Japón estaba perdiendo la guerra, y necesitaba la mayor fuerza militar en sus manos.

— Entiendo. — dijo Ash. Considerando en las circunstancias en las que estaban, con dos hombres heridos (uno más que el otro), todos estaban desnutridos que apenas han podido comer algo decente en días y el cansancio era notorio. Si no encontraban algún lugar pronto, sería cuestión de tiempo en que todos perecerán. — Nuestra prioridades ahora será buscar alimentos, encontrar un refugio o hacerla. Lejos de los pueblos y de los templos. Así no tendremos problemas que alguien se acerque.

— Podemos poner trampas para animales en el camino. Las bayas silvestres no llenan para nada. — contestó Shorter con pesar.

Ash sonrió de lado.— Hay que moverse. — Observó como Nadia se posicionó a su lado, Shorter enmedio junto Lao, quien cargaba a Eiji, y Sing detrás. — Vámonos…

* * *

Caminaron por dos días más hasta que encontraron un área lo suficientemente boscosa en donde poder descansar por más tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo, encontraron un lugar dónde podían cazar conejos u otros animales silvestres. Solamente debían de tener cuidado con los lobos. El agua aún no se hallaba. 

Ash, Nadia y Lao cavaban huecos para atrapar conejos. Si tenían éxito, ese día comerían carne después de mucho tiempo.  

— Bueno, creo que es suficiente. — dijo Ash. Llevó el dorso de su mano hacia su frente para limpiar su sudor. 

— Ésta está lista también. — pronunció Nadia. 

Ambos estaban exhaustos Con sus dedos llenos de tierra y llagas y sus brazos quemados por el sol, Ash logró sonreír un poco. Solamente faltaba Sing en conseguir como tapar las trampas.  

Lao de igual manera había terminado de hacer una, pero no dijo nada. 

— Sing se ha tardado. — pronunció Nadia, con su ceño fruncido. 

Ash alzó su vista hacia el cielo y entrecerró sus ojos. El sol se ha movido ligeramente de su posición desde la última vez que lo vio. Posiblemente, no ha habido señales de Sing hace media hora.

No obstante, Ash escuchó que alguien corría hacia su dirección y rápidamente preparó su arma.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Encontré unas hojas grandes para cubrirlos! — exclamó Sing con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. — Y también hallé más frutas silvestres. Eiji y Shorter están escogiendo cuáles están mejores. 

Ash sonrió de lado por el entusiasmo del adolescente y bajó su arma. 

Cada vez más Sing se acercaba a él y a Shorter, Eiji y Nadia y dejaba a un lado a Lao. Lao, desde que huyeron, casi no habla o ha molestado a Sing. A veces era como si no estuviera ahí, lo único que Ash podía asegurar de su presencia era su mirada penetrante. Ash tomaba sus precauciones. 

— Me alegra Sing. — expresó Nadia. Le regaló una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué no vas con Shorter y Eiji? Debes estar cansado. 

Ash alzó la mirada. Observó a los aludidos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, seleccionando la fruta. Shorter hacía alguna broma sin sentido y Eiji reía suavemente. La escena enterneció el corazón de Ash. Al menos por un momento, Eiji sonreía sin ataduras. A pesar de sus heridas y de su tobillo aún inflamado e inmovilizado, Eiji aún daba lo mejor de él. Incluso Shorter, que ahora ya podía colaborar más con el grupo.

— Estoy bien...— dijo Sing.

— Estás acalorado. — intervino Lao tras ver lo ruborizado que estaba su hermano. — Esas frutas no las había visto antes. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Sing desvió la mirada. — Hacia el sur… — sin embargo, su pena no impidió sonreír ampliamente. — ¡Pero encontré muchos árboles con frutas y un río cerca! — observó a Ash y a Nadia. — Y lo mejor es que el pueblo está lejos de ese lugar. 

Ash arqueó una ceja. Eso explica el por qué tardó tanto en regresar. 

— Sing, eso fue peligroso…— regañó Nadia.

El aludido infló sus mejillas. — Debí hacerlo, aproveché el viaje para explorar. No se preocupen, nadie me siguió. Y el pueblo más cercano pasa otro río. No llegarán hacia ese lugar…

— Y tú no irás a ese lugar solo. — expresó Ash, con una voz seria. — ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te has ido? No hay que separarse, Sing…

— ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Pero era para ahorrar tiempo! — se acercó más a Ash. — No sé cuánto van a aguantar Shorter y Eiji si no los cuidamos y alimentamos correctamente… ¿Cuánto vamos a resistir nosotros? Los puedo guiar. ¡Les juro que es seguro! 

Ash suspiró. El adolescente tenía razón en todo. Aún si él, siendo un soldado preparado para cualquier guerra cruel, los demás eran civiles, y se denotaba su cansancio. Quería enojarse con Sing por ser tan imprudente, pero dicho sentimiento no había cabida en su corazón. 

— Sing, tus buenos sentimientos te pudo costar la vida… — dijo Lao, quien se acercó a él y lo empujó levemente. 

Sing jadeó. Tras sentir el suave golpe en su hombro, perdió el equilibrio. Inmediatamente, se sintió mareado y no pudo incorporarse nuevamente. Su mente se nubló y empezó a sentirse mal. 

— ¡Sing! — gritaron al unísono Lao y Ash al notar como el chico se iba hacia atrás y torcía sus ojos. Su hermano logró sujetar uno de sus brazos y lo jaló para adelante. Todo el cuerpo de Sing estaba adormecido y respiraba dificultosamente. 

Nadia corrió a ellos. Shorter y Eiji fueron testigos de lo ocurrido. Aún con cierto esfuerzo, Shorter se puso de pie, y fue hacia Sing. Eiji vio la escena en shock.

— Sing, Sing, despierta, Sing.— Lao sacudió al menor. Lo cargó hasta la sombra, justo donde estaba Eiji, ignorando a los demás. Fue cuestión de segundos que los otros siguieron sus pasos. — ¿Sing, me escuchas? 

Eiji se arrastró hacia el adolescente. Se mordió el labio inferior por haberse lastimado aún más su tobillo. Con sus manos temblorosas, palpó el rostro de Sing pero rápidamente las separó de su piel.

— Está ardiendo. — alzó la mirada Eiji. Su rostro denotaba preocupación. — No sé si tiene fiebre o es insolación…

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero hace un momento estaba bien! — gritó Lao con ímpetu. — ¡Sing, despierta!

Shorter se hincó y se posicionó al lado de Lao. Tanto tiempo sin tomar agua y sus defensas bajas, el cuerpo de Sing ya no pudo más. Su aspecto era deplorable. Había palidecido y tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sus labios estaban partidos y secos y empezó a temblar por escalofríos. 

Ash tenía dilatado sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad de los demás y enfocado en las heridas de Shorter y Eiji, que pasó por alto la salud de los otros. Seguramente, Sing se había sentido mal, pero no dijo nada para no ser una carga.

— No está bien… — dijo Shorter. — Necesita descanso y debemos de buscar agua… ¿Acaso no bebió antes de decirnos que encontró un río?

— ¡Debemos buscar ese río! — habló Eiji, con desesperación. — Sing necesita refrescarse. 

Ash rechinó los dientes y se posicionó al lado de Sing. Su intención era despertarlo, pero sus deseos quedaron en el olvido cuando Lao lo golpeó en su hombro izquierdo. Apartó a Sing de Ash.

— No lo toques… — amenazó Lao con una voz gutural. 

Ash estaba abrumado pero no sorprendido por la reacción de Lao. 

Seguían tratando de despertar a Sing pero él no respondía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uffff, quería sacar lo más rápido posible este capítulo, así no dejarlos en hilo por lo estresante que fue el anterior. Esta es la introducción de la siguiente trama de la historia que se llamará "Fotografías." Este mini introducción (desgracias) se dividirá en dos partes, ya estoy escribiendo en la siguiente. Por favor, hay se den cuenta sobre las fechas D: muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y leídas a esta historia. 
> 
> Espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto!! Hasta la próxima :D


	9. Chapter 9

A pesar de estar bajo sombra, Ash sentía que su cuerpo se hiperventila, por los alaridos de Lao haciendo eco en su cabeza y tener a la vista el rostro  apesadumbrado de Sing. Nadie se movía, estaban en completa angustia. El desmayo de Sing fue repentina y Ash no sabía qué hacer. Estaban en medio de la nada, cansados, solos y sin ninguna fuente de alimento o medicina.

Dentro de la mente de Ash estaba polarizada por sus propios pensamientos maliciosos, sin darle tregua de apartarlos. Por su culpa, estaban varados en un lugar desconocido; por su culpa, Lao dio mal uso a su arma e hizo  que llegaron los militares a la cabaña y dañaron a Eiji y a Shorter. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más cuidadoso… 

Si tan solo hubiese muerto el día que lo encontraron.

— ¿Ash, qué hacemos? — preguntó Nadia tras ver la respiración agitada del menor. Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa. 

El rubio no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Casi en ese momento iba a bufar porque también, por su bocota, les dijo a todos que los iba a proteger ya que él era el más experimentado en supervivencia. Que patético y descarado fue. La sensación de asco permanecía en Ash.   Era una basura. No pudo salvar la cabaña, ni siquiera pudo leer las intenciones de suicidio de una mujer embarazada. Ahora otro menor estaba decayendo ante su presencia. Otra persona moría ante sus ojos. Ash empezó a reconocerse como un impotente e inútil. 

Otra vez, la muerte le estaba atormentando. No estaba pensando en claro. Solo veía cómo Sing respiraba laboriosamente. 

Paulatinamente, todos iban a sucumbir.  

— ¿Ash? 

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba pero no le dio importancia. Le estaba fallando a todos. No quería más flagelos ni sufrimientos. El cansancio no ayudaba en absoluto, Ash sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer. La boca de Ash tembló sin poder articular algún sonido.

— ¡Podemos buscar las pisadas de Sing! — Ash se sobresaltó. Esa voz era de Eiji, pero no le estaba hablando a él. —  O Sing debió dejar alguna pista… una señal… él quería guiarnos el camino hacia el lugar que encontró.

La mente de Ash volvió en sus cabales en un santiamén, como si la voz de Eiji disipó la neblina de sus propios pensamientos. Casi jadea por regresar a la realidad de golpe.

— Sing es muy listo. No creo que se haya confiado demasiado en su memoria como para llevarnos hacia allá. — Shorter negó con la cabeza. — Y mucho menos si se sentía fatal…

Lao estaba estupefacto. La única reacción consideraba como respuesta era el apretón que dio a Sing y luego lo atrajo más a su cuerpo. Podía palpar lo hirviendo que estaba en adolescente a través de sus ropas y sus brazos descubiertos. 

— Dijo que el río estaba hacia el sur… — Nadia escaneó con sus ojos el panorama. — Salió de allá, en esa parte boscosa…

— No hay tiempo que perder… — Shorter se agachó con cierto dolor. — Cada minuto es vital, no sólo para Sing, sino para nosotros también. — Entonces, el chino recogió tanto como pudo las bayas y frutas que estaban en su alcance. — Nadia, ayúdame aquí… olvidemos un rato nuestras posiciones… hay que concentrarse en Sing...— rezongó tras haber hecho un movimiento en falso que lastimó sus costillas. 

Nadia dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo y por ende su arma también cayó. Al darse cuenta, rápidamente la cogió y la guardó entre sus ropas y se dispuso a recolectar todo el alimento que sus brazos podían rodear.  Con el rabillo del ojo, Nadia observó que Lao no tenía la más mínima intención de soltar a Sing. 

Con un suspiro profundo, Nadia alzó su mirada al rubio. — Ash, carga a Eiji durante el trayecto. Lao ahora tiene las manos ocupadas.

Sin embargo, Nadia no recibió ninguna respuesta del aludido en virtud que Eiji le robó la oportunidad de hacerlo. — Yo también puedo llevarme algo, Nadia… Shorter.

Shorter masculló. — No lo hagas, te vas a caer si tienes las manos llenas. Debes de agarrarte bien de Ash…

— Puedo meterla adentro de mis ropas, no hay problema…

— ¿Y comer la suciedad de Eiji? No gracias… quiero ahorrarme una dolencia más en la lista.

Nadia puso cara de poker. — Tus manos están sucias también Shorter.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba estupefacto en la manera en cómo los demás se organizaron para salir adelante. Fue en cuestión de segundos que los demás estaban preparados en emprender la búsqueda del dichoso río.

— Ash.

Los orbes verdes esmeralda se concentraron en Eiji. El japonés le regaló una nostálgica sonrisa.  Fue ahí comprendió que debía sostenerlo.

— Ah, sí… — dijo Ash aún aturdido por haber perdido la cabeza hace momentos atrás.

Los otros solamente los estaban esperando a ellos. Ash se hincó y explicó a Eiji que se subiera en su espalda. Cuando Ash sintió que los brazos de Eiji rodearon su cuello, él, con sumo cuidado, sostuvo sus piernas lo suficientemente fuerte para no lastimarlo ni que se deslizara de sus manos. 

Aún sorprendido, Ash no se movió ni un centímetro cuando los demás empezaron a caminar. 

Eiji, aún lúcido de haber percibido la tensión que a Ash le había carcomido, le susurró en el oído. — Aún no somos una causa perdida. — rió levemente mientras apretaba su agarre en el cuello de Ash y cerraba sus ojos. —  Está bien depender de otros… no estás sólo… ¿Somos un equipo, verdad? — Ash giró su rostro hacia Eiji. — No te eches toda la responsabilidad en tus hombros. Incluso dentro del ejército colaboran entre ellos. 

Fue entonces que a Ash se relajaron sus hombros. No podía evitar sentirse estúpido porque se le ha olvidado que, antes de que él llegara, los demás habían podido sobrevivir antes. Ash exhaló, derrotado. El cansancio estaba tomando lo peor de él. Se dejó llevar por el pánico, algo que no debería pasar un soldado. 

— Sí… supongo que tienes razón… — murmuró Ash y luego caminó hacia dónde los otros asiáticos recorrieron.

Por otro lado, Eiji se sintió desubicado por unos momentos.  Esperaba una respuesta más profunda por parte de Ash. No obstante, la incertidumbre duró poco para el japonés ya que Ash giró nuevamente su cabeza y observó a Eiji. Cuando se percató que ambos se vieron fijamente, sonrió.

— Gracias, Eiji. 

El aludido sonrió de oreja a oreja. Con su cabeza, su acurrucó en el cuello de Ash.

Sin embargo, la feliz interacción fue interrumpida inmediatamente cuando Ash se obligó a parar en seco. Nadia y Shorter estaban con la boca abierta mientras que Lao sacudió un poco a Sing, intentando despertarlo.

Esa parte del bosque era muchísimo más frondoso y denso, con caminos llenos de arbustos, arboles de seda, de alcanforero y bambú. A pesar de ser un clima sub tropical, el lugar se sentía húmedo y no había una manera de atravesarlo.

— Fue como dijo Sing… no hay manera que alguien encuentre el río.. .—  dijo Shorter con admiración. 

Ash rechinó sus dientes. A simple vista, Sing no dejó ningún rastro, ni una pisada. Nada. Aunque pareciera que la escena estuviese limpia, debía de haber una señalización por ahí que no estaban viendo.

El rubio vio con detenimiento el lugar. Desde las hojas perfectamente intactas, los troncos de los árboles inmaculados y el suelo lleno de hojas y palos esparcidos aleatoriamente. 

— Un momento…

Las palabras de Ash fueron objeto de ser el centro de atención de los demás. Lo veían con ilusión.

— ¿Ash? — preguntó Shorter.

Eiji se percató que Ash buscaba con sus orbes verdes algo en el suelo. Aún con todo el empeño que hacía, el japonés no pudo ser capaz de descifrar lo que había encontrado el rubio. 

— ¿Qué viste, Ash? — susurró Eiji en su oído.

El estadounidense intentó concentrarse a pesar de la pesada respiración de Sing que producía eco en sus oídos. Peleó asimismo con el cansancio y el estrés. 

— Miren estas ramas delgadas, su corteza está pelada a su alrededor y el corte llega hasta la mitad… — Ash jadeó. Ya lo tenía. — Esas cortadas no lo hace ningún insecto, animal o la propia naturaleza… Eiji, sostente fuerte, me voy a agachar.

— Emm, sí. — exclamó Eiji tras juntar más su cuerpo contra el de Ash. Cuando el rubio estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, no veía más su entorno. Su concentración era tanta que hasta Eiji no podía creer a veces lo inteligente que era. 

Eiji se agarró más fuerte cuando sintió que se iba para adelante al momento que Ash se hincó.

— Estas líneas se hicieron por arma blanca corto punzante.

— ¿Qué? — Lao estaba algo perdido. 

— ¿Sing marcó el camino al dejar marca en las ramas caídas? ¿Eso es lo que piensas, Ash? — trató Shorter de seguirle el ritmo.

El aludido vio de reojo a Shorter antes de darle la razón. — Sí, solo esa mira esta rama de aquí… la parte pelada está señalando hacia el suroeste. Si caminamos hacia allá...— Ash se levantó, tropezando un poco por sentirse un poco mareado. Sin embargo, eso no impidió detenerse. Al momento de caminar unos cuantos centímetros, mientras los demás lo seguían, Ash sonrió victorioso al ver otra rama en el suelo con los mismos raspado en su corteza, solo que esta vez indican ir al occidente. — Encontraremos una rama similar…

Lao casi deja caer a Sing de sus brazos por la impresión. Nadia y Shorter se vieron mutuamente, con esperanza que se dibujaban en sus rostros.

Ash sintió que Eiji escondió su cara entre su cuello y curvó sus labios hacia arriba. — Ash… — susurró Eiji, más calmado. 

En ese instante, Ash quería besar a Eiji. Trató de sacar en sus pensamientos dicha posibilidad. Todavía no estaban a salvo. Necesitaban hallar el río, pronto.

— Siganme y no se pierdan. — comentó Ash mucho más confiado. — No sabemos a qué distancia está este dichoso río… no hay tiempo de perder, ni siquiera para descansar.

El estadounidense no esperó ninguna respuesta. Siguió caminando con fe a que los otros estuvieran paso firme detrás de él. Solamente sintió que Eiji tragó saliva y Ash, en acto de reconfortarlo, besó el antebrazo de Eiji que rodeaba su cuello. 

Por su parte, el corazón de Eiji se enterneció. Aún con su cabeza descansando sobre el cuello de Ash, posó sus labios castamente en la piel suave, cerca de la nuca, sin que los demás se percataran de esos ósculos hechos a escondidas. 

Por esos momentos de aliento era lo que Ash y Eiji anhelaban para poder seguir ese martirio.

* * *

 

Caminaron veinte minutos más. Sin embargo, para Ash y compañía fueron eternos. Era mediodía y el sol estaba en su máxima expresión. El calor era insoportable. Quemaba los rostros de los caminantes y los brazos desnudos de Ash, Nadia, Shorter y los hermanos chinos. 

Las piernas de Ash y Lao estaban entumecidos por el peso extra que debían acarrear, a veces se iban de lado por un momento de deliz en sus pasos. 

Ash sentía su boca seca y el sudor rodaba su rostro y en su cuerpo. Eiji secaba la cara de Ash cada vez que notaba el nuevo sudor se formaba.

— Hey… — dijo Shorter, con voz ronca que reflejaba su agotamiento. — ¿Oigan, lo huelen?

— ¿Oler? — preguntó Nadia. Una fuerte ola de aturdimiento pegó en su cuerpo. 

— La tierra mojada…

Ash abrió grandemente sus ojos. Uno de las cualidades de Shorter era su gran sentido del olfato, era como el sabueso del grupo. 

— Shorter… — susurró Lao mientras apretaba su agarre de Sing.

— Vengan, por aquí…— exaltó Shorter, recuperando su ánimo decaído.

Sin importarle que gastara su energía, el chino calvo corrió hacia donde su nariz se lo indicaba. 

No recorrieron mucha distancia. El sonido del río se hizo escuchar. 

— Agua… — dijo estupefacto Shorter cuando dio el último paso y vio el líquido cristalina frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Es agua! — gritó Nadia, corriendo junto con todos los demás. 

Gritos de júbilo y alivio resonaron en el área. 

Shorter y Nadia dejaron sus armas, la fruta y bayas silvestres en la orilla se metieron dentro del río y tomaron agua hasta saciarse. Lao acostó a Sing y luego arrancó una hoja larga de un árbol e intentó darle, con cuidado, de beber a su hermano. Luego, lo refrescó, echándole agua sobre su rostro. 

Mientras tanto, Ash encontró una roca de superficie lisa en medio del río. Aún con Eiji en brazos, trató de no deslizarse entre las rocas y arena y depositó a Eiji en ese lugar. 

— Gracias, Ash.

— Espera Eij, déjame ayudarte. — explicó Ash tras desatar el torniquete de su tobillo. — Sumerge tu pie en río… eso aliviara un poco la hinchazón. 

La mirada de Eiji se suavizó, aún más cuando Ash masajeó lentamente su tobillo dentro del agua. 

— Déjalo Ash… — suspiró Eiji, aliviado por la sensación de frescura en su tobillo. — Debés tomar agua… debés de estar sediento.

— Habrá el tiempo suficiente para eso, Eiji.

De repente, Ash sintió las manos de Eiji reposar sobre sus hombros. Alzó su mirada y se conectó inmediatamente con los ojos color almendra de Eiji, con una mirada con tintes de regaño. 

— Ash…

Eiji percibió que Ash le hizo un rostro lleno de inocencia, sintiéndose mal por ser regañado. Después, Ash puso sus manos en forma de palangana y extrajo agua del río y se lo ofreció a Eiji.  

— Anda, toma…

Eiji parpadeó y casi bufa de contetación por las acciones de Ash. Siempre establece a él como prioridad. El problema era que Eiji también posiciona a Ash como primer lugar antes que a él mismo. Vaya que ambos eran unos problemáticos. 

Ash acortó la distancia entre los labios de Eiji con sus dedos y los inclinó hacia abajo para que el japonés bebiera. Eiji dio una risita y tragó el vital líquido. Ash en cambio, estaba ensimismado por la delicadeza del rostro de Eiji. Aún contra toda diversidad, Eiji aún conservaba su alma pura y su mente fuerte. 

— Ahora tú… toma agua, Ash…

Los orbes esmeralda del rubio brillaron mientras dio el primer sorbo de agua. Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que tomó.

— Oigan, tortolos… — Ash y Eiji ladearon sus cabezas, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, ante la voz de Shorter. 

— ¡Shorter! — alegó sin mucho éxito Eiji. No obstante, ambos “tórtolos” se percataron que eran los únicos que permanecían alrededor del río. Ash le dio un tic en el ojo, cuando estaba con Eiji, el mundo se disipaba y solo podía concentrarse en él. Hasta ese momento, notó ese pequeñísimo problema.

El aludido sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esos dos eran un desastre. Pero no era el lugar ni el tiempo para distracciones. Aún estaban en una situación delicada.

— Nadia encontró una cueva deshabitada… 

— ¿Qué? — Ash y Eiji se vieron las caras. 

— Llevamos a Sing para que descanse. — Shorter con su ceño fruncido, se acercó a ellos. — Vengan conmigo.

Nuevamente, Ash y Eiji se observaron y, como si se hubiesen comunicando telepáticamente, asistieron con firmeza.

* * *

 

Pasado dos días, Sing logró despertarse finalmente. Al momento de abrir sus ojos, estaba desorientado. No reconocía el techo ni las paredes del lugar. Ni siquiera de su estructura. 

De inmediato, Sing se percató que no estaba en un lugar cualquiera. Por la humedad y la oscuridad del ambiente concluyó que estaba en una cueva. 

— ¡Sing! ¡Estás despierto! — el adolescente reconoció la voz de Eiji. Estaba a su lado, y notó que sus mangas habían sido rasgadas. Extendió su brazo hacia su frente por haber sentido un objeto extraño y mojado encima. Sing cayó en cuenta que era tela; eran las mangas de Eiji. — ¡Oigan todos! ¡Sing está consciente!

Sing bufó. Estaba despierto pero todo su cuerpo tenía una pesadez tremenda. Hasta estaba tentado de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente. 

— Sing, Sing...— el joven chino giró sus ojos tras el llamado de su hermano. Dejó caer sus rodillas en el duro suelo. El rostro de Lao no pudo ocultar su preocupación. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Con voz ronca, Sing intentó mantener su mirada. — No lo sé… cansado…

Shorter, Nadia y Ash estaban descansando sobre las sábanas. Cuando Sing habló, ellos juntaron alrededor de él.

Sing notó que Shorter le sonrió amablemente. — Descansa Sing… te lo mereces. 

— Así te sentirás mucho mejor… mañana iremos por comida y por peces del río. — comentó Nadia, cambiando de lado la prenda mojada de su frente.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estamos…?

— En una cueva no muy profunda, Sing. — esta vez, Ash habló, con una sonrisa en sus labios. — Gracias a ti, pudimos encontrar este lugar. Es un muy seguro aquí.

Sing sintió que Lao agarró sus manos contra los de él. El adolescente podía sentir su presencia. Lao tenía pesadas bolsas debajo de los ojos por haber cuidado de él. 

— ¿Encontraron el río? 

— Sí, Ash fue quien se dio cuenta de las ramas rasgadas por tu cuchillo… — dijo orgulloso Eiji.

Sing miraba sl japonés, con ojos bien abiertos. Luego observó a Ash, incrédulo. Sintió escalofríos tras sentir que le habían echado agua fría. Por supuesto, eso solamente era una suposición. — Es un gusto que estés de nuestro lado. No quisiera ser tu enemigo…

Ash levantó una ceja. — ¿De nada…?

Shorter dio una carcajada antes de dar golpes leves en la espalda de Ash.

— ¡Bueno! Creo que debemos descansar… es de noche ya. Tú, cerebrito, duerme esta noche. Lao y yo vigilaremos.

— Shorter...— susurró Ash no muy convencido.

— Estoy de acuerdo, Ash. — intervino Nadia, con un rostro serio. — Dormir te hará bien…

Ash suspiró. Podía sentir la mirada latente de Eiji sobre él. — Está bien… está bien… ¡Cómo molestan ustedes! — masculló y obedientemente se acostó al lado de Eiji y lo arropó. — ¡Si algo pasa me dirán de inmediato!

Ash no pudo escuchar más. Solamente sentir los latidos del corazón de Eiji y quedó profundamente dormido.

— Está muerto. — Agregó Shorter con sarcasmo.

Eiji sonrió y abrazó al extranjero entre las sábanas. 

No pasó mucho tiempo en que Nadia y Sing durmieran también.

* * *

 

Esa noche, Eiji tuvo una nueva pesadilla, Ash, consciente de los leves gemidos del japonés, decidió en cambiar de estrategia y tranquilizarlo con suaves toques.  Ash exhaló por su nariz mientras se abrazaba más hacia Eiji. No estaba profundamente dormido y le estaba costando conciliar el sueño, a pesar que logró dormir unas horas. Podía sentir los músculos tensos del japonés y los leves quejidos que emitía por su garantía. Por debajo de las sábanas, Ash intentaba calmarlo, con sus pulgares, acariciando el dorso de las manos de Eiji. Lo que quería asegurarse Ash es que Eiji no se sintiera sólo en sus sueños, aún si no estuviera consciente de su alrededor. 

Lao y Shorter todavía estaban de guardia esa noche; posiblemente han escuchado a Eiji.

A pesar del ambiente relativamente calmado, el alma de Ash casi se sale de cuerpo y abrió los ojos de golpe tras oír unos lloriqueos ajenos a los de Eiji afuera del refugio. Estaba lejos pero lo suficiente para que Ash se alarme. 

Ash se sentó, asustando a Lao y Shorter. Trató de ajustar sus ojos en la oscuridad y concentrarse en los gritos contrariados de alguien.

— ¿Ash? — susurró Shorter, con miedo. Ash notó que el chino estaba acariciando los cabellos azabache de Eiji, para consolarlo en sus sueños. 

— ¿Lo escuchan?

Lao y Shorter se vieron. 

— ¿Escuchar qué? — inquirió Lao. — No se escucha nada.

Ash frunció el ceño. Preparó su arma y se levantó sin avisar.

— Ash...— dijo Shorter entre dientes y se percató que Lao se había parado. 

—Quédense aquí a cuidar. — ordenó Ash con seriedad. Tenía un mal presentimiento. — Iré a averiguar qué es ese ruido.

Shorter jadeó levemente. — ¿Cómo?  

Ash sonrió de lado. — ¿Recuerdas qué te dije una vez? Tengo oídos sensibles… 

Los recuerdos de Shorter pasaron en un milisegundo.  Aquél día en la playa, cuando pescaron con la trampa por primera vez, Ash se quejó que tenía oídos sensibles. El chino parpadeó cuando Ash ya estaba fuera de su vista.

— Ash… — murmuró Shorter.

Lao frunció el ceño. — ¿Será buena idea dejarlo solo?

Shorter tenía una mala espina. Intentó levantarse pero le recorrió un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo. Se maldijo en sus adentros y observó a Lao con desdén. ¿Realmente no tenía opción?

— Lao… ve con él… por favor.

— Shorter… — dijo Lao con cierto temblor en su voz.

— No hay que dejar a Ash solo… no en ese estado en que está…— Shorter no confiaba en Lao, en absoluto. Más si era de una situación relacionada con Ash. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Ash no debía ir sólo. Era una corazonada que tenía.

Entonces, tras un largo silencio, Lao frunció el ceño mientras preparaba su arma.

* * *

 

Los pasos de Ash eran callados pero firmes. Con sus ojos observando a cada rincón del bosque y los sonidos de animales y de las hojas bailar por el aire frío, lo tenían inquieto.

Por cada pisada que daba, se hacían más audible voces en japonés. Eran los lloriqueos de una niña agobiada pero no estaba sola, escuchaba un hombre tratando de silenciarla. No tardó mucho tiempo en estar cerca del bullicio.

El corazón de Ash palpitó fuertemente que sintió dolor en el pecho. 

Los pasos de Ash era más pesados ahora. Empezó a sudar frío cuando oyó a la niña gritar de angustia y de repente fueron apagándose. Luego escuchó el hombre hablar entre sus dientes, en los matorrales, percibiendo el tono amenazador de sus palabras. 

_ — Calla o te pego hasta matarte.  _

Ash sintió escalofríos al escuchar un gemido por parte de la niña. Sus manos que sostenían el arma temblaron por la adrenalina al estar detrás de los árboles chaparros que nublaban su vista entre los japoneses y él. Podía escucharlos claramente. Cuando se atrevió a ojear lo que realmente pasaba, todo su cuerpo se crispó. 

La niña estaba boca arriba, llorando en silencio, con su pequeño pecho y piernas descubiertas, encima de un hombre que estaba embozado la boca de la niña con una mano mientras que la otra la manoseaba.  

Tras ver dicha escena, comenzó el frenesí en Ash. La imagen enfrente de sus ojos se distorsionó y se estaba viendo a sí mismo en ese momento. Los recuerdos de su pasado lo invadieron de nuevo. 

Salió de su escondite y la furia que se acumuló rápidamente en su interior estaba a flor de piel. 

— ¡¡Hijo de puta!! 

La aparición del rubio tomó de sorpresa a ambos japoneses. Ash agarró y apretó del cuello del hombre mientras lo arrastraba del suelo con todas sus fuerzas. El japonés se sofocó, intentando pelear contra Ash infructuosamente.

Ash puso todo su cuerpo en el estómago del hombre, ocasionando que tuviera dificultad en respirar. La mente de Ash estaba nublado, no veía un hombre japonés a su merced, al contrario, visualizaba el rostro de hombre estadounidense, el entrenador de baseball que lo violó cuando era niño.

— ¡¡Maldito!! — Ash lo golpeó a puño limpio en el rostro del hombre, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. — ¡¡Jódete, bastardo!! — las cuerdas vocales de Ash se desgarraron y su rostro era impasible. Era inconsciente de que estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Por cada puñetazo que daba Ash, veía otro violador diferente. Ash empezó a llorar tras visualizar tantas personas que se aprovecharon de él. Sin embargo, sus gritos se volvieron más crudos y guturales al momento en que su mente se mostró Dino. 

— ¡¡Muere!!  ¡Eres un maldito violador! — los nudillos de Ash se estaban desgarrando pero él no sentía de dolor. Solamente continuaba pegando violentamente. — ¡¡Personas como ustedes deben morir!! ¡¡Váyanse al infierno!!

Ash jadeó cuando percibió el calor de una mano en su hombro. Ladió su cabeza, asustando como una lince en peligro, y vislumbró a la niña, quien trataba de ajustar su yukata. 

Entonces recordó en dónde estaba.

El soldado, con respiración entrecortada, la observó de pies a cabeza. Ella tenía su cabello corto, la podría haber confundido por un niño sino fuera por el sutil estampado de sus ropas y su complexión era delgada y pequeña. No había golpes visibles en su cuerpo, sólo habían lágrimas frescas en sus ojos y estaba  aterrada.

Ya más calmado, Ash bajó la mirada y vio el hombre con su rostro destrozado por los puñetazos recibidos. Dientes, saliva, lágrimas y sangre descansaban sobre el suelo. El hombre ya estaba muerto.

El cuerpo de Ash empezó a temblar y observó sus manos manchadas de su propia sangre y ajena. No podía articular palabra alguna y la emoción eufórica del momento se tornó en pánico. La niña también estaba aturdida, sin saber qué hacer, solamente estaba parada, a un lado de Ash. 

No obstante, Ash giró su rostro y se posicionó enfrente de la niña cuando escuchó el sonido de las hojas moverse. Alguien se dirigía hacia ellos. El rubio chasqueó su lengua al percatarse que dejó el arma atrás entre los árboles chaparros. Estaba desarmado.

—  _ ¿Quién... es…? —  _ dijo la niña con voz quebradiza en japonés. Ash frunció el ceño por no entenderla.

El sentimiento de indefensión creció en Ash al darse cuenta que el dueño de esos sonidos era Lao, y estaba armado.

Ash tragó saliva tras ver el asombro en el rostro de Lao cuando éste se percató de la situación. Empezó a conectar cables en su mente y luego contempló a Ash, anonadado pero rápidamente sus facciones se tornaron serias al ver a la niña.  

La japonesa chilló por la intensa mirada que emitía Lao y dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo, la niña se paralizó del miedo cuando observó que el japonés alzó su arma y le apuntaba hacia su cabeza.

Ash se puso de pie prontamente y cubrió aún más a la niña con su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que mierdas haces?! — exigió Ash con una voz alterada. Ahora se arrepentía aún más dejar su arma atrás. 

Lao se acercó a ellos e inherentemente Ash caminó hacia atrás, guiando a la niña con sus manos. — Realmente no tengo idea de lo que pasó aquí… pero lo que importa es que esa niña te vio… será mejor para todos que desaparezca.

Ash cayó en cuenta las intenciones de Lao y tragó saliva. — Esto es diferente…

— ¿En qué forma? — preguntó Lao, acercándose más. Ash frunció el ceño mientras sentía que la japonesa agarraba fuertemente su yukata. — ¿Quién garantiza que no nos delate como el otro niño…? ¿O qué se suicide? Dudo mucho, que en las condiciones en que vivimos, podemos aguantar otra huida o cuidarla.

Era una lógica acertada después de todo lo sucedido en estas últimas semanas. Ash se maldijo a sí mismo por solo reconsiderar las palabras de Lao. No solo era salvar el pellejo del chino, sino que de los demás también. No quería más muertes, pero Ash debería estar acostumbrado a estar rodeado de la misma muerte. 

— Lao… — dijo entre dientes Ash. Su rostro era miserable. — Solo explicale a ella en japonés lo que pasa y tal vez entenderá.

— No. Viste que pasó al explicarle a esa mujer y a su hijo… no quiero que Sing o yo pasemos por lo mismo. — el aludido permitió que Ash tuviera la oportunidad de sostener la empuñadura de la pistola.— Decide… lo hago yo o tú… — Se percató que Ash estaba vacilante en tomar una decisión. — No tenemos mucho tiempo… hay que ocultar el otro cuerpo de allá… 

Ash se encontraba en una encrucijada. Lao tenía la oportunidad de matar a ambos en ese instante, y no le sorprendería si así fuera el caso si no tomaba el arma. Ash casi le da escalofríos tras pensar que si coge el arma, podía disparar contra Lao y los problemas se acabarían en un santiamén. Su oportunidad de hacerlo estaba a tan sólo centímetros de distancia de su mano. 

El brazo de Ash fue estirándose, ansioso de usarla.

— N-no… — Ash se sobresaltó y Lao inclinó su cabeza hacia esa voz femenina. No había ninguna duda, esa palabra era inglés. — No matar… no más matar…

Ash ladeó su cabeza en la cual se encontró con la faceta despavorida de la niña. Él abrió grandemente sus ojos cuando observó las lágrimas rodar sobre las mejillas de la japonesa. 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Lao, desconcertado. 

La niña tuvo problemas de articular sus palabras. Aunque su  lengua se traba entre sus dientes y el cielo de su boca, con mucho esfuerzo, pudo seguirse comunicando. 

— Él… malo, merecer morir. — señaló al hombre que yacía muerto sin tener el valor de ver su cadáver. — Yo… ustedes, buenos… merecer vivir… — bajó la mirada la japonesa. — La guerra matar mucha gente mala y buena… — alzó su mirada con desespero. — Ya no más matar… no matar ustedes. No matar a yo. — se señaló a sí misma.

La ligereza fue casi palpable para Ash al sentir que ya no percibía la tensión en sus hombros. Al percatarse que Lao estaba distraído, le arrebató el arma de sus manos, haciendo que éste jadeara, y la ocultó dentro de su yukata. 

El rubio se hincó enfrente de la japonesa y levantó sus manos, moviéndolas hacia adelante y atrás. 

— ¿Ves? No hay arma. No más muertes. — Ash por poco sonríe en virtud que la japonesa curvó sus labios, aliviada. — ¿Entiendes inglés?

La niña frunció el ceño. — Entender sí… hablar… poco…

Los ojos de Ash se iluminaron mientras que los de Lao se apagaron. Para el rubio había algo de esperanza en arreglar las cosas. 

— ¿Cómo? — susurró Ash, sin esperar alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, la niña mordió su labio inferior y observó al estadounidense con incertidumbre. 

— Tío. 

Ash frunció el ceño. — ¿Tú tío? ¿Él te enseñó?

La japonesa asintió. 

Una luz de esperanza brilló en el umbral de la mente de Ash. Consciente aún del shock cultural, trató de tranquilizarse, ignorando a Lao casi por completo, siempre viéndolo de reojo para que no se percatara de su arma abandonada entre los árboles chaparros. 

El estadounidense se agachó a la altura de la niña, evitando sostenerla en sus hombros para no asustarla más. 

— Lao, escúchame bien… no todos los japoneses son malos… ni todas las personas en este mundo nacen para estar en tu contra… — giró su cabeza. — Sing dijo que confiaras en nosotros… hazme caso en esto por favor…

Lao quedó estupefacto, incluso dio unos pasos hacia atrás por el asombro. — Será tu culpa si nos pasa algo terrible como en la cabaña…

Ash sonrió de lado. — Con gusto acepto la responsabilidad.

Luego, Ash ladeó hacia la niña. Por el abuso que presenció, pudo rápidamente entenderla y ser más apacible. Era raro, él quería protegerla, a pesar que no sabía nada sobre ella. Quería saber que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo. Proteger aún la inocencia que irradiaba en esos ojos rasgados. Posiblemente porque a él, cuando lo tocaban de forma lasciva a la edad de la japonesa, nadie le ayudó.

La mirada de Ash era vacilante, reunía las palabras correctas en cómo comunicarse con la pequeña lo más fácil posible.

La japonesa, expectante, esperó a que Ash hablara.

— Por favor, por nada del mundo... ni por órdenes militares o por satisfacer las creencias de tu tierra… no te suicides, no te mates. Ni tú… ni tu familia… o amigos.

Ash tensó sus hombros, esperando la reacción de la niña. Esperó varios segundos pero ella solamente inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, con su ceño fruncido y formando una fina línea en sus labios.

El soldado suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo mientras suspiró profundamente. ¿Acaso ella le había entendido?

No obstante, Ash sintió como ambas manos de la japonesa levantaban su rostro. Desconcertado, el rubio encontró en la mirada de la niña curiosidad y satisfacción. Ella le regaló una pequeña y sincera sonrisa y Ash no podía apartar sus ojos. 

—  _ No soy kamikase.  _ — dijo la niña sin tener ni idea como decirlo en inglés. Luego dio una risita traviesa. — Yo… no matarme…— bajó la mirada por un momento y luego sus ojos brillaron. — Así que tú… no morir… tampoco tu amigo… tú… no… ustedes fuertes como eso. No romper fácil. 

La japonesa señaló con su dedo una roca. Ash dio una pequeña carcajada para luego verla otra vez. Jamás se imaginó que una niña que rescató de ser violada le estuviera dando esperanzas de vivir. ¿No debería ser al revés?

—  _ Sí… lo mismo va para ti…— _ dijo Lao, asustando a Ash en el proceso. La japonesa sonrió.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? — exigió Ash. Notó que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban sus rostros. 

— Pregúntale a ella…

Ash frunció el ceño y luego examinó que las facciones de la pequeña no denotaba angustia o confusión. Lo dejó ir, solamente porque ella estaba presente.

— Escucha, esta va ser la última vez que nos vemos… — dijo Ash con seriedad. — Olvídate de lo que viste y de todos… y de mí… — Ash se dio cuenta que la niña se puso triste.

— Pero…

Ash la interrumpió. — Si alguien pregunta qué pasó contigo en la noche… di que te perdiste pero encontraste el camino. Estar con nosotros es peligroso… nunca cruces el bosque aquí nunca más… — la voz de Ash fue severa. — Nunca hablarás de esto.

Ash pudo percibir el aura compungida de la pequeña, teniendo un conflicto interno en su mente. 

— Entender.

Ash sonrió débilmente. 

— Gracias por entender. 

Sin mediar palabra alguna, la niña asintió y se abalanzó a Ash, dándole un abrazo. — No voy a olvidar esto.

Ash suspiró y, antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la japonesa se soltó de él. Con una mirada penetrante, observó a Lao, como si le estuviera estudiando. 

Por un momento la niña quitó su mirada del chino y salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás. Ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que la corta despedida de la japonesa la destrozó ya que ella se fue llorando del lugar.

Ash la siguió con la mirada hasta desaparecer dentro del bosque. Se paró y apartó de su vista las hojas y ramas. Fue ahí que se percató del pueblo que Sing comentó. Estaba ubicada lejos de su escondite, así que no debía preocuparse de eso. 

Y fue así que amaneció. 

— Lao, acompañame.

El aludido levantó una ceja. — ¿Por? — Toda apatía fue tirada atrás cuando observó el terrorífico cambio en la expresión de Ash: estoico, con una mirada fría. 

Señaló el hombre aún muerto en la tierra. — Hay que deshacernos de él...

Lao tembló. Ash siempre mantenía un semblante estoico ante su presencia. Sin embargo, esta vez, emanaba animosidad. 

Pronto, ellos arrastraron el cuerpo colina abajo, lleno de árboles altos y pequeños. El ambiente estaba lúgubre, y si no fuera por los primeros rayos del sol, Ash y Lao podían ver el panorama perfectamente.

Decidieron enterrar al hombre muy lejos en donde estaban los demás y la aldea. Eso sería mejor para todos.

Ash y Lao se separaron por un momento, para buscar estacadas para poder arar la tierra y luego formar un hoyo. 

De inmediato, cuando ambos separaron sus caminos por un momento, Lao jadeó y cayó para atrás, mientras se arrastraba en el suelo. —Hey…

Ash giró su cabeza ante la voz llena de terror del chino. Se percató que Lao había vomitado.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Ash, con desesperación. — ¡Lao!

Sin esperar nada, Ash corrió hacia  a él y vio lo que le estaba causando pavor.

El mundo quedó en pausa. Los ojos de Ash estaban abiertos al máximo y percibió el ácido estomacal ascender sobre su tráquea. 

Enfrente de ellos, había una fosa mal hecha, con cuerpos de niñas apenas cubiertas con tierra. 

Un dejavu estuvo latente en los sentidos de Ash. El cadáver del hombre que estaba a pocos metros de ellos fue un asesino de niños. Ellos, sin darse cuenta, estaban habitando en el lugar donde cometía sus fechorías.

Ash restregó con sus manos su rostro, tratando que sus recuerdos se esfumaran.  Era igual que hace años atrás… en la casa del entrenador de baseball. Los cadáveres de los niños abusados y luego asesinados. Niños que Ash conoció.

— Lao… — Ash no pudo ocultar su terror. Sentía el miedo recorrer en cada fibra de sus músculos. — Esto se queda entre nosotros…

Temblando, el aludido asintió fervientemente. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, traté de sacar el capítulo lo más rápido posible (y creo que lo logré). Ahora la historia está dando un giro por ahí algunos lo pueden considerar malo o bueno. Aunque algo es seguro, vendrán nuevos personajes en los capítulos siguientes y re aparecerá otro (wink wink ). 
> 
> ¿Qué pasará después? Me gustaría saber que opináis. 
> 
> Espero publicar pronto. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que leen y dejan comentarios. Ese tipo de apoyo llena el alma! 
> 
> Nos vemos! :D 


	10. Chapter 10

La tierra era arrasada por las plantas de las sandalias de Ash y Lao, con pasos pesados, dirigiéndose hacia el río para que estadounidense se lavara la sangre que salpicó sobre rostro y manos. 

No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento. Ambos aún estaban en un shock nervioso, más Lao que Ash. 

Cada minuto que pasaba, Ash todavía pensaba en la fosa clandestina que descubrieron por accidente. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad suprimió rezongar y reír a carcajadas por la locura tras percatarse, con conclusiones rebuscadas aún para la propia mente de Ash, que él dirigió a Lao a ese lugar desolado para enterrar al infeliz asesino de esos niños. Ese asesino también pensó en abandonar los cuerpos de sus víctimas, tal y como Ash lo hizo, en ese mismo lugar. Ambos pensaron igual. Fue como si ellos se sincronizaron en hacer tal vil hazaña.  Aunque, por supuesto, ¿Ellos eran asesinos, no? La perfecta personificación del personaje, que le quedaban anillo al dedo. 

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, fueron recibidos por miradas contrariadas de los demás. Con respiraciones profundas y extremidades rígidas, Shorter y Nadia corrieron hacia ellos.

— ¡Ash! ¡¿Qué pasó?! — sacudió Shorter a Ash, exigiendo respuestas.

— ¡Lao! ¡¿Qué tienen?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que vieron?! — Nadia estaba exaltada. 

El semblante abatidos de los aludidos fue notorio y no lo trataron de ocultar. Claramente irradiaban el horror reflejado en sus ojos.

No fue hasta que Ash observó a Eiji arrastrándose hacia la entrada de la cueva. Sing aún estaba enfermo, pero no le impidió sentarse y ver desde donde estaba la escena que se estaba armando. 

— Eiji.— Ash dejó atrás a los demás y trotó hacia él. — No Eiji, no te arrastres. Te lastimaras más. — emitió sus palabras cargadas de angustia mientras estabilizaba al japonés, poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos. — No seas terco.

Eiji se puso triste de inmediato. Hizo caso omiso el regaño del rubio, sin poder quitarse de su mente su preocupación hacia él. — Ash, escuché gritos… todos los escuchamos… — explicó Eiji con voz aguda. — Luego ustedes se tardaron… ¿Qué sucedió allá?

Lao abrió la boca y tardó en hablar, sorprendido a todos, incluso al mismísimo Ash. — No pasó nada malo… sólo nos encontramos con una  _ puta bestia.  _ — el chino remarcó las últimas palabras con enojo. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se encaminó a la cueva. — Iré a descansar…

Estupefactos, Nadia y Shorter lo siguieron con la mirada mientras que Lao se arropaba al lado de Sing. El adolescente también se mostraba desubicado sin tener idea qué hacer.

— ¿Ash? 

El rubio se sobresaltó al apreciar la suave voz de Eiji. Lo observó sorprendido, visualizando que todavía permanecía la preocupación latente dibujada en el rostro del japonés. 

Aún así, Ash esbozó una sonrisa. — Lao ya lo dijo. No hay peligro por el momento… nos encargamos del asunto. Ya no será problema.

Eiji levantó ambas cejas y párpados gradualmente y jadeó levemente. Tras esas palabras entonadas de la boca de Ash, Eiji podía decir que Ash estaba mintiendo. Las dijo muy calmadamente, claro ejemplo de que él estaba ocultando algo. 

Sin embargo, nadie podía notar la mentira de Ash. Todos le creyeron porque sus compleciones se relajaron y el ánimo subió considerablemente.

— ¿¡Entonces si era una bestia,  por qué no la trajeron para comerla!? — preguntó Shorter, entrando en la cueva con Nadia. 

— Se perdió dentro del bosque, Shorter… no la volveremos a ver, le hicimos mucho daño…

— ¿No usaron las pistolas? — preguntó Nadia.

— Nah. No íbamos a desperdiciar balas. Además, no queríamos que el pueblo que estaba abajo lo escucharan.

Eiji observó a Ash con sus ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Y qué clase de bestia era Ash? — susurró  en el rostro de Ash. 

— Uhmm, no lo sé. Estaba oscuro en la noche. Posiblemente un lobo o algo parecido.

Eiji forzó una sonrisa. Los lobos en Japón se consideran extintos. Aún si hubiesen alguna manada rondando por el bosque, estarían habitados hasta lo más profundo. 

Eiji bajó la mirada y se percató lo magullado y desgastado que estaban sus nudillos. El japonés sudó frío tras conectar cables y llegar a la horrible conclusión que Ash usó sus puños para lastimar a la  _ bestia.  _

Dio un vistazo a los demás y sus expresiones aturdieron al japonés. No había señales de desconfianza, nadie contravino a los hechos que Ash proporcionó. Eiji trató de calmarse. Si el estadounidense estaba ocultando algo era por una razón.

Eiji alzó la vista a Ash. El pobre aún estaba tenso y atemorizado pero intentaba aplacarlo. 

— Ash, debes estar cansado… — eso llamó la atención del rubio y giró su cabeza hacia Eiji. — Ven a dormir, fue una noche larga.

La mirada de Ash se suavizó y asintió. Agradecido con Eiji, por saber siempre cómo regresarlo a la realidad con sus dulces palabras, lo levantó con sus brazos y ambos fueron hacia al futon improvisado.

— Creo que Lao me dejó solo en la vigilia de hoy. — hizo pucheros Shorter al percatarse que todos se habían dormido. 

* * *

A las siete y media de la mañana, Shorter se dispuso a ampliar el horizonte, vigilar y tratar de averiguar qué pasó realmente la noche anterior. Nadia aceptó, sin antes reprocharle que ella debía de ir en su lugar, estar en guardia mientras Shorter iba a investigar. El chino aún caminaba con dificultad y sus costillas dolían de vez en cuando. Solamente se limitó a caminar pensando en qué dirección tomaron Ash y Lao momentos atrás. Así que fue colina arriba.

Llegó a un lugar del bosque que le atrajo la atención, hacia su izquierda: Hojas esparcidas y arrancadas de árboles chaparros y arbustos. Se quedó quieto tras observar que detrás de esos árboles había un niño con una canasta de frutas y un pez dentro, hincado y con sus ojos cerrados, orando con voz quedo pero Shorter, si se concentraba, podía lograr escuchar.

—  _ Por favor, que vean estos alimentos para que sobrevivan. — _ Shorter alzó la ceja, teniendo la incertidumbre si el pequeñín era un niño o niña. Tenía el cabello corto pero su voz y su complexión parecía una fémina.  _ — Que lo vea el de cabellos de oro… que lo vea su amigo antes que los animales salvajes se lo coman. Por favor. Por favor. _

Shorter vio que la personita se levantó y corrió a dirección hacia el pueblo. Claramente, él sabía a quiénes se refería la niña y conectó sin tumultos en su mente que Ash y Lao estaban relacionados con la japonesa. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Shorter exhaló nuevamente, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. El descubrimiento de la niña sería su  secreto. 

Con un palo, Shorter empezó a escribir sobre la tierra, haciendo mucha presión sobre ella para que marcase los caracteres en virtud que el viento o lluvia se lo lleve lejos.

—  _ Gra- ci - as.  _ — dijo en sílabas Shorter en japonés mientras dibujaba los caracteres. 

Una cálida satisfacción recorrió en su pecho al estar contento con su trabajo y esperando que la niña regresara nuevamente en el mismo para que pudiese verlo.

— Seguramente, si Kotarou estuviese con vida, sería amigo de ella… tienen casi la misma edad… — suspiró Shorter pesadamente, cambiando drásticamente el ambiente a uno sombrío. 

Apartó eso recuerdos dolorosos, tratando de enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente.  El chino suspiró y tomó la comida con pesar.

* * *

El chillido no dejaba dormir a Sing. Ladeó su cabeza pero el molesto sonido agudo no cesó, lo contrario, se redirigió el chirrido hacia su otra oreja.

—  _ Maldito mosquito.  _ — masculló Sing en mandarín. Abrió lentamente sus párpados,  resentido por la fiebre que todavía estaba latente, observó desorientado el techo rugoso de la húmeda cueva. A pesar que su visión no estaba del todo bien, sus oídos hacían el trabajo de conocer el panorama.

Fue entonces que Sing pudo distinguir leves sollozos dentro del lugar. Eran casi inaudibles, pero fueron lo suficientemente reconocibles para el adolescente. Eran de Ash, quejidos que estaban siendo ahogados entre ropas, probablemente con la yukata de Eiji.

Eiji trataba de consolarlo, silenciando su tristeza con dulces palabras de aliento susurradas en su oído. Sing podía apostar que Eiji se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, por su arrullo estaba calmando al estadounidense. Los gimoteos subsidian.

— Eiji… — emitió Ash con voz quebradiza de por medio. Sing pudo notar gran angustia en sus vocablos.

Por otra parte, Eiji le continuó suministrando consuelo. Sing escuchó el sonido de las ropas moverse y fue ahí que se atrevió a ojear. Su visión ya era más clara y ambos muchachos no se han percatado que él estaba de entrometido. 

— Está bien, Ash. Llora… desahogate. Ya pasó. Fue un mal sueño.

Sing estaba estupefacto. Podía ver, desde su lugar, como las lágrimas caían libremente de los preciosos orbes verdes de Ash, divisó perfectamente la angustia en su rostro. Cuando la cabaña seguía en pie, y Eiji sacaba a Ash para tranquilizarlo, nunca lo vio llorar. Era inimaginable el terror que estaba mostrando Ash frente a sus ojos. Él siempre parecía indestructible.

— ¿Cómo es posible… sabes qué decir en momentos como este? — Ash respiró entrecortadamente. — Y yo… no sé… cómo consolarte cuando tienes problemas... con tus pesadillas…

Sing fue testigo que los hombros de Eiji se tensaron.

— Lo sabes… — no sonaba a que le había formulado una pregunta. Sing tampoco sabía sobre las pesadillas de Eiji.

Con sus ojos hinchados y rojizos, Ash lo observó con aprecio. — Eiji…

— A veces, no se necesitan palabras para demostrar el estima y apoyo. — Eiji acarició la mejilla de Ash. Eso provocó cierta ansiedad en Sing. — El mero hecho que has estado en mi lado durante esos momentos, me conforta grandemente.

— Siento… que no es suficiente, Eiji.

— Lo es para mí… estás a mi lado. Así como yo estoy contigo ahora. — dio un beso en su frente. — No estás solo.

Sing fue testigo de cómo los labios de Ash y Eiji se juntaron. El adolescente desconectó su mirada hacia ellos y pretendió estar dormido nuevamente. La confusión y la zozobra invadieron sus sentidos cuando escuchó claramente los suspiros y caricias y cómo profundizaban sus besos.

El chino sabía que ambos eran cercanos, se estiman y se respetan mutuamente, aunque siempre consideró que había, a veces, algo raro entre ellos, jamás pasó por su mente que Ash y Eiji tuviesen ese tipo de sentimientos y atracción hacia uno al otro. ¿Era posible sentir amor entre hombres?

Estuvieron besando y diciéndose palabras de amor por un rato. Sing agradeció que el sonrojo que se había formado por la vergüenza y timidez de su propia inocencia podía confundirse con su fiebre. Lao estaba roncando, así que no estaba al tanto. Sing intentó concentrarse en los ronquidos de su hermano, aún si debía aguantar lo molesto que era y quitarse la sorpresa. 

— Viene alguien… — dijo Ash, agitado por la falta de aire. Cayó Sing en darse cuenta que no estaban Nadia ni Shorter. 

— Sí. — suspiró Eiji mientras Ash le robó un último beso. 

Desde ahí, Sing ya no lo pudo oírlos hablar más. Escuchó el sonido de las sábanas y ellos pretender estar dormidos.

Sing intentó calmar su asustado corazón, para que no le diera taquicardia. Empezó a respirar más fuerte, haciendo caso omiso sobre la atención que estaba recibiendo. Rápidamente, fue el foco de atención de Ash, Eiji y Lao, quien despertó desesperadamente. 

— ¡Sing! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Sing! — expresó Lao, poniendo su mano sobre su frente. Ya no se sentía tan caliente como hace unos días, pero no se explicaba el estado actual del aludido.

— Sing… ¿Me escuchas? Soy Eiji. — intentó Eiji en tranquilizarlo. Sing abrió los ojos, asustado. Observó a Ash, quien aún tenía sus ojos hinchados por haber llorado pero sus facciones denotaban preocupación hacia él. — Está bien, estás a salvo aquí.

Era ridículo y patético para Sing en la forma en cómo se estaba comportando. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Ash y Eiji era dos personas que Sing admiraba y le tenía un gran afecto; tras descubrir que ambos eran pareja, chocaba contra los principios que formaron su niñez y lo que la demás sociedades en todo el mundo rectifica. Ellos serían considerados como una deshonra y herejes. Serían rechazados por todos, hasta él había escuchado relatos horribles sobre terapias y medicinas corrosivas para cambiarlos a ser heterosexuales. Ser homosexual era una enfermedad. Ser homosexual es un mal entre la gente.

Sing no sabía qué pensar. Permitió que su inocuo mente de adolescente se llenara de pensamientos basura. Empezó a temer sobre el futuro de Ash y Eiji si algo terrible les pasara por su orientación sexual. ¿Él qué podía hacer? ¿Era mejor alejarse de ellos? ¿Lao tuvo razón todo ese tiempo?

— ¡Sing! 

La voz femenina de Nadia aturdió al aludido. Detrás de ella, estaba Shorter con fruta y peces en sus manos. Sin embargo, las manos de ella estaban manchadas de sangre y, a un lado, había un conejo muerto y degollado. 

Sing jadeó ante la impresión pero nada más. En cambio, Lao, tras ver al conejo muerto con chorros de sangre salir sobre la abertura, lo relacionó con el hombre japonés que mataba a niños.  Se alejó de la cueva a toda velocidad y empezó a vomitar agua en virtud que su estómago estaba vacío.

— ¡Lao! ¡Hey, Lao! ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! — preguntó Shorter, frustrado. Todos estaban perdiendo la cabeza desde ayer en la noche.

— Sing, tranquilo… Lao está bien… tú también lo estás… — dijo Ash, tomándolo de los hombros. — Estás enfermo pero vivo…

Sing no estaba pensando claro. El miedo nubló su razonamiento. Por un momento, no quería saber nada de Ash, Eiji o de nadie.

— Alejate, por favor...— susurró Sing a Ash. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Luego de ver el rostro abatido de Ash por sus palabras, Sing se arrepintió de inmediato. Sin mediar palabra, Ash se apartó de él y bajó su mirada. 

— De acuerdo. — contestó Ash, sumiso. Luego se sentó con Eiji, tratando de no arreglar el confuso alboroto que se formó. 

Tras notar que Ash se incorporó nuevamente con Eiji, Sing tragó saliva nerviosamente. No quería alejarlos, pero le tenía miedo a ellos por descubrir lo que eran.

Nadia y Eiji estuvieron callados, no sabía qué hacer. No obstante, Shorter, con el ceño fruncido mientras calmaba a Lao para que no se ahogara de sus propios jugos gástricos, estudiaba las previas interacciones. 

* * *

El siguiente día, era el día para bañarse en el río. Dado que ellos no querían levantar sospechas, acordaron que harían turnos para poder hacerlo, y por primera vez, le tocaba a Ash y a Eiji. 

Shorter observó como Eiji se subía hacia la espalda de Ash, con movimientos vacilantes, y sus brazos rodearon su cuello. Ash, antes de levantarse, se aseguró que el japonés estuviera cómodo. Le regaló una sonrisa al notar que Eiji estaba listo para irse.

— ¡No se tarden demasiado, escucharon! — gritó Shorter a ellos. — O sino los arrastraré antes que contaminen todo el río.

Ash levantó una ceja ante el escandaloso chino. Eiji solamente hizo un puchero.

— No necesitamos niñera, cara de huevo. — espetó Ash, con molestia. 

Shorter rió a carcajadas. Nadia hizo una mueca y Lao también. Sing estaba acostado, incómodo de la situación.

—  _ Lao, acompañame a recoger leña para asar el conejo y el pez de Shorter _ . — dijo Nadia seriamente. Ella y nadie sabían sobre la canasta que encontró Shorter; pensaban que fue un golpe de suerte por parte del chino. 

—  _ ¡No se pierdan en el camino! _ — exclamó Shorter cuando observó que iban tomando camino. Luego que ya estaban fuera de su vista, suspiró y clavó sus ojos en Sing. 

El adolescente estaba en silencio y sin ver a nadie. 

—  _ ¿Sing, qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? _ — preguntó Shorter suavemente. Desde que el adolescente empezó a hidratarse y a comer, su cuerpo se fortaleció. 

—  _ No me siento mal, Shorter…  _

Shorter arqueó una ceja, sin creerle nada. —  _ No lo sé… te noto raro hoy… _

Sing bufó. —  _ Son cuentos tuyos. _

—  _ Hmmm. ¿En serio? Ayer y hoy no le dirijas la mirada a Ash o a Eiji. _

—  _ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes? _

Shorter se rió mientras le alborotó los cabellos a Sing. —  _ No sabía nada. Solo era una intuición. ¡Vaya que me lo has confirmado! _

Sing no pudo hacer un puchero. Todavía estaba apenado por sus acciones de la noche anterior. Entonces el panorama de Shorter cambió drásticamente. Las facciones de Sing denotaban recelo.

—  _ ¿Sing? ¿A ver qué pasó? — _ preguntó Shorter, tratando de sonar apacible. —  _ Puedes decírmelo. Será nuestro secreto. _

Sing confiaba plenamente en él. Shorter era una de las personas más honestas que haya conocido. Con miedo a que como se lo iba a tomar, Sing asintió lentamente. 

—  _ Yo sé que es difícil de creer. _ — comenzó a tantear Sing. — y _ no fue un sueño ni nada pero… _ — bajó la mirada y apretó sus dientes. —  _ vi a Eiji y Ash haciendo cosas… _

_ — ¿Cosas? _

Tragó saliva. —  _ Besándose y abrazándose como si fueran una pareja. _

La reacción de Shorter fue más o menos esperada para Sing. Primero parpadeó y luego suspiró pesadamente que al mismo tiempo pasaba su mano sobre su calvicie. 

—  _ ¿Eso hicieron? _ — preguntó Shorter. Sing asintió con la cabeza. — ¿ _ Cómo te sentiste cuando viste eso? _

Los ojos de Sing se abrieron en par en par. Pensó que Shorter iba a dar su opinión al respecto y no cuestionar sobre su salud mental. 

—  _ Pues, me asusté mucho… jamás había visto un… homosexual en vida. _ — Sing bajó la mirada. —  _ Quedé en shock cuando me percaté que dos personas que estimo lo sean.  _

—  _ ¿Te asustan los gays? _

—  _ Jah…— _ jadeó Sing para liberar estrés. —  _ No lo sé… cuando los vi haciendo eso, pensé en muchas cosas; en cómo la sociedad no los acepta y de lo extraño que me sentí _ .— agregó con un tono más tranquilo. —  _ Ellos no me asustan, pero sus acciones me aturdieron. Sé que son cercanos; sin embargo nunca me imaginé eso. _

—  _ Uhmm _ . — Shorter posó su mano sobre su mentón. —  _ Yo también me sentí desconcertado cuando me di cuenta. _

—  _ ¡¿Qué?! _ — gritó Sing, haciendo eco en toda la cueva. —  _ ¡¿Q-ué qué ya lo sabías?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! _

Shorter dio una carcajada y varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos. —  _ Joder, Sing… tranquilizate. _

—  _ Shorter… _

El aludido exhaló con desespero y estudió las facciones del otro chino. El pobre estaba ensimismado, hasta daba un poco de pena. 

—  _ No realmente supe si eran gays o no. — _ comentó Shorter. —  _ Tuve mis sospechas cuando Ash hizo la trampa para peces cuando todavía habitabamos en la cabaña _ . — su mirada se suavizó y se rascó la nuca. —  _ Ahora cuando me dices lo que viste ayer, creo que ya está más que confirmado. _

—  _ ¿Y estás bien con esto? _

Shorter sonrió levemente ante la mirada de inocencia de Sing. A veces se olvidaba que él apenas era un adolescente.

—  _ Pues, claro, supongo. Siendo ellos maricas o no, no cambia nada el hecho que siguen siendo el mismo Ash y Eiji. _ — informó Shorter, despacio. —  _ Es como si yo solo me dejara mi cabello crecer en medio de la cabeza, lo cortara en forma de cresta de gallo y me lo pintara de morado, seguiría siendo Shorter. _ — hizo una pausa. Ese estilo de cabello, tal y como se lo estaba visualizando, no parecía tan mala la idea. 

—  _ Que mierda de ejemplo _ . — expectó Sing. 

—  _ ¡Calla! _ — regañó Shorter en ese momento de desliz. —  _ Lo que quiero decir, ellos siendo maricas entre los dos, solamente es una cualidad más de ellos. Tal y como tú y yo somos chinos; Nadia es mujer y Lao es gruñón. Es lo mismo… _

Sing relajó sus facciones, procesando lo que estaba diciendo el mayor. 

—  _ Comprendo… _

—  _ Y a la mierda la sociedad, Sing. Prefiero conservar su secreto y mis inseguridades que exponerlos ante todos como unos fenómenos _ .  _ Ellos también son especiales para mí. _

Sing curvó sus labios. —  _ Es verdad.  _

— _Es decir, les gustan las pollas en vez de buscar unas lindas pollitas, ¿entiendes? No son depravados para ir con cualquiera._ — guiñó Shorter, con picardía. 

—  _ ¡Shorter! _ — frunció sus ojos con un sonrojo predominante en su rostro. El aludido se rió a carcajadas. 

Por hablar con Shorter, Sing tuvo más en claro sus propios pensamientos. Ash y Eiji se apoyaban mutuamente y eso era real. Su cariño entre ambos era real. ¿Qué le afectaba a Sing? En nada, en absoluto. Si ellos se besaban o mostraban muestras de afecto, no era su problema. Incluso Sing llegó a la conclusión de que ambos hacían eso cuando nadie los veía; estaban siendo bastante considerados para no incomodar a nadie. Él fue el entrometido. 

—  _ Creo que debería disculparme con Ash… _

Shorter exhaló por su nariz mientras abrazó a Sing. —  _ Deberías… aún tengo grabada su cara decepcionada en mi mente cuando le dijiste que se alejara. _

—  _ Cuando regrese, se lo diré. _

Shorter sonrió de lado. ¿Desde cuándo Sing ha crecido tanto? Sin embargo, tendrá que esperar mucho para hacerlo. Tenía la corazonada que ellos se iban a tardar un su rato.

—  _ Bien dicho _ . 

* * *

Eiji no estaba seguro si el calor del día estaba causando que sudara más que otras veces o era porque iba a bañarse con Ash. 

Durante todo el trayecto, el rubio estuvo en silencio. Solamente se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas que pisaba. Eiji intentaba mantener la mente fría. Ya había visto a Ash desnudo antes. Él fue quien atendió sus heridas cuando lo halló por primera vez en la playa. El problema es que antes eran unos desconocidos,  ahora existía atracción mutua de por medio.

Eiji jadeó levemente cuando Ash paró y se sentó cerca del río para poder bajarlo a él. Deshizo del agarre en el cuello de Ash rápidamente. Observó como el estadounidense desató las prendas en su tobillo y lo examinó. Aún estaba un poco inflamado pero estaba mejorando paulatinamente. Con sumo cuidado, Ash dio masajes en su tobillo lastimado.

Inconscientemente Eiji siseó por los movimientos provocados por Ash. Su tobillo aún enviaba a su cerebro dolores punzantes  pero el japonés creía que iba a aguantar. 

Ash continuó con el masaje sin hacerle plática al pelo negro. Estudiaba la mejoría en los músculos de forma superflua y el baño para él quedó en segundo plano. Lo más importante era pasar tiempo con Eiji a solas, sin distracciones y que él estuviera sanando.

— Ash.

El aludido alzó la mirada, expectante. La expresión de Eiji era difícil de leer. No se veía incómodo pero estaba vacilante sobre algo.

— ¿Duele mucho? ¿Qué tienes? — cuestionó Ash con rapidez para obtener respuestas de la misma manera.

Eiji negó vigorosamente con su cabeza. — No, no… todo está bien. Es sólo que… debemos de bañarnos Ash. Mi tobillo puede esperar para después.

Ash frunció el ceño. — Por supuesto que no. Tu bienestar es primordial para mí.

— Ash… — Eiji se dibujó una mueca fea en su rostro. — Hueles a mierda. Necesitas un baño.

La sorpresa no se supo ocultar en las facciones del rubio. Cuanto amaba cuando Eiji tenía sus momentos de malcriadeza. 

Solamente bastaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que ambos estallaron a carcajadas. 

— ¡Eiji! ¡Tú también estás cochino! — dijo Ash entre risas mientras lo salpicaba con el agua del río.

— ¡Ash! — Eiji infructuosamente intentó cubrirse su rostro. — ¡Basta! ¡Nuestras ropas se mojaran! 

Ash rió entre dientes. — Entonces quitatelas, genio. 

Eiji paró de reír repentinamente. Esas palabras le cayó como agua fría, peor que las gotas que caían sobre su rostro.

— ¿Estás seguro?

El ambiente se puso tenso. La alegría que había sido emanaba murió.

Ash, sin el afán de preocupar a Eiji, le sonrió débilmente y besó la comisura de sus labios.

— Perdona. No quise que malinterpretaras  nada. — comenzó Ash a acariciar los pómulos del japonés para descender sus manos hacia sus hombros mientras bajó la mirada. — Ha decir verdad, tengo miedo de desnudarme.

Eiji suavizó su mirada y tratando de recuperar el contacto visual con el rubio, sostuvo sus mejillas y alzó su rostro hasta su altura. La imagen que reflejaba Ash no era la típica cara de mando y fría, sino una angustia y flagelo.

— Entiendo. — susurró Eiji. — Si estás incómodo estando yo cerca puedes regresarme a…

— No, Eiji no. — interrumpió Ash rápidamente. — No me da miedo desnudarme enfrente de ti. Yo confío en ti, pero no confío en mí en hacerlo.

Eiji inclinó su cabeza, más confundido que nunca. — ¿Qué quieres decir? 

Los ojos de Ash se dilataron compungidos y su quijada tembló. — Eiji, no sé si pueda contenerme si estás desnudo. — Ash bajó su rostro, avergonzado. — No sé si tú quisieras tocarme y yo reaccione de mala manera involuntariamente. — la voz de Ash se rajó. — Si pasa una o ambas cosas, ¿No sería sucio? ¿No me estaría comportando como  _ ellos?  _ ¿No estoy haciendo lo mismo?

Eiji se quedó sin aliento. Ash era muy inteligente pero estaba aplacado por sus propios traumas y demonios del pasado. El japonés jamás consideró que una simple ducha pudiera afectar tan negativamente a Ash. Odiaba verlo así, vulnerable e indeciso por el daño que le hicieron esa maldita gente. No culpaba para nada a Ash. Él tan solo una víctima que no recibió ayuda a tiempo. 

Pero ya no más. Ash no sentirá pena a sí mismo mientras él esté de su lado.

— Ash, ¿Confías en mí?

Ash jadeó. — Más que nada en el mundo… pero no confío en mí mismo sobre esto…

Eiji frunció el ceño levemente. — Entonces si confías en mí, escúchame. — captó la plena atención de Ash. — No eres como ellos, no te comportas como ellos. No eres sucio. Al contrario… eres puro de alma y corazón por pensar en mí para que no sufra lo mismo…

— Eiji… — susurró Ash, ensimismado.

— Es normal tener esos impulsos, no son cochambrosos. Hoy no debe pasar nada si no quieres. Está bien, me controlaré si dado es el caso. Yo estoy bien… yo también me preocupo por tu bienestar.

Ash casi lloró. Fue tocado por la declaración de Eiji que sintió cálido su corazón. Luego, escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombros de Eiji, murmurando sus palabras a través de sus ropas.

— Perdóname, Eiji. — dijo Ash en voz baja mientras lo abrazaba. — Si no estuviera tan roto, te hubiera hecho mío este día. 

A Eiji se le humedecieron sus ojos. Él también quiso lo mismo, entregar su cuerpo a Ash era un dulce deseo que Eiji guardaba en su corazón pero por miedo a asustar a Ash nunca le insinuó nada a él. Era doloroso saber que también era correspondido su apetencia y no poder conseguirlo.

Eiji trató de calmarse. No era el momento ni el lugar para quebrantarse. Debía ser fuerte, por Ash.

Con delicadeza, Eiji apartó a Ash de su cuerpo y le sonrió. 

— Cuando estés listo, me entregaré a ti. — dijo Eiji luego de besar la frente de Ash. — No hay que forzarlo… trabajaremos en esto, ¿sí? Somos un equipo.

El rostro de Ash se iluminó en un santiamén. Aún no sabía qué hizo para merecer alguien como Eiji. 

— Sí…

Ambos, por su lado, empezaron a despojarse  de sus ropas sin acobardarse. Rápidamente, antes de que dejaran a un lado sus yukatas, Ash le mostró las fotografías que tenía guardadas debajo de sus prendas. 

Eiji estaba asombrado cuando se les fueron entregadas en sus manos. El japonés estaba ido, observandolas detenidamente las que podía en virtud que algunas estaban manchadas de sangre seca. 

— Ash… estas son… — Eiji tartamudeó. — Estaban dentro de la cabaña…

— Son algunas que pude salvar ese día. — admitió Ash. — No sé si tienen enmienda las que están manchadas… pero quise recuperar algo de tu antiguo hogar antes que se desvaneciera. 

Eiji exhaló entrecortadamente. Suprimió sus lágrimas de alivio y consolación. Colocó las fotografías en su pecho semidesnudo y curvó sus labios hacia arriba, con cierta dificultad por las abrumadoras emociones que recorrían su alma. 

— Gracias Ash… — suspiró Eiji. Después dio una risita. — Algunas de ellas incluso tienen grabada el nombre de Ibe-san en su reverso. 

— ¿Quién? 

Eiji sonrió. Le mostró una fotografía con esas características. —  ¿Ves estos caracteres? Es el sello personal del fotógrafo. Fue un amigo de la familia durante años. Aquí dice su nombre Shunichi Ibe.

Ash parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Recuerda que ese nombre Eiji lo mencionó tiempo atrás, cuando abrió su corazón ante todos y relató su pasado. 

— Ash… — el aludido fue sacado de sus propios pensamientos. — Gracias…

La sonrisa que le brindó Eiji en ese momento lo contagió a él también. Como muestra de agradecimiento y gratitud, Eiji besó a Ash. 

No tardaron demasiado en apartar sus ropas de sus cuerpos. Nunca despegaron la mirada entre ellos. La forma en cómo se veían mutuamente no era con ojos de placer sino al contrario, los ojos de ambos mostraban curiosidad pura del uno hacia el otro. Conocer cada parte de sus cuerpos sin prejuicios y sin presiones. 

Ash y Eiji estaban sonrojados, pero no impidió sonreír para darse valor en seguir adelante. 

— Eiji. — la voz de Ash sonó más dulce que otras veces. El aludido nunca pensó que eso podía ser posible. Se acercó más a Eiji, sin antes verlos de pies a cabeza con asombro. Él era hermoso ante sus ojos. — Ven a mí. Entremos al río. 

Los ojos de Eiji brillaron de ansiedad y emoción. No podía evitar apartar su vista en el cuerpo desnudo de Ash. Fue un desafío controlar sus deseos para no alterarlo.

— Sí…

Ash levantó a Eiji y por un momento se crispó al sentir el miembro del japonés rozando su abdomen. Ash se repetía a sí mismo que no debía temer. Es Eiji quién está en sus brazos. Eiji era paz. Eiji era amor. No maldad y destrucción. 

El rubio también se percató que pelo azabache sobresaltó ante el eminente toque y tragó saliva. Al menos no fue el único en sorprenderse.

Ash caminó para meterse al río, procurando en no resbalar con las piedras y la arena. Una vez dentro, Ash se sentó sobre las rocas y colocando a Eiji sobre su regazo para que no apoyara su lastimado tobillo sobre el suelo y flotara bajo el agua. El agua del río no era profunda. Por la posición en la que estaban, les llegaba hasta un poco arriba de la cintura. 

El soldado inhaló y exhaló varias veces. Tener a Eiji encima, sentir su pecho contra el de él y sus brazos rodeándolo en su cuello, no lo podía creer. El calor que emanaba y la cercanía que estaban ambos cuerpos desnudos, simplemente abrazados, exento de lujuria. Hasta ese punto pudo percatarse el nivel de confianza entre él y el japonés. Era casi celestial. Tanta vulnerabilidad, inocencia y pureza al descubierto. La seguridad y el sosiego que solo lo podía otorgar Eiji. No sentía repulsión o recelo de sí mismo. No tardó mucho en que sus músculos se relajaron al instante y hundió su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelo azabache.

— Eiji… 

Quería que el tiempo se detuviera. Quería que esa calma habitara en sus sentidos hasta el fin de sus días. Su corazón se llenó de bondanza hacia el hombre que tenía sobre su regazo. 

— Ash… 

Las caricias castas se hicieron llegar por parte de ambos. Eiji entrelazó sus dedos de una mano sobre las hebras doradas de Ash, dándole masajes relajantes. Ash cerró los ojos mientras que suspiró. Con movimientos lentos, sobo la espalda de Eiji y escuchó al japonés resollar. Dejó de tocar el cuero cabelludo del rubio al instante que sus dedos se tensaron.

— A- Ash… — a Eiji le faltó el aliento. 

El aludido notó el lento vaivén de las olas de río y cómo sus cuerpos se meneaban junto con el agua pero también sus pieles se rozaban involuntariamente. 

De inmediato, Ash se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Eiji estaba reaccionando y extrañamente no le molestó. Podía sentir cómo su miembro se movía ante el estímulo. Ash frunció sus dientes en virtud que su propio pene también se estaba excitando. 

— Ash… alejate un poco. Y- yo… voy a…

El aludido aflojó su agarre con Eiji y éste se alejó de él. El japonés respiró entrecortadamente y estaba sonrojado. El pobre estaba avergonzado que por simples toques esporádicos su cuerpo se calentaba. 

De nuevo, Ash extrañamente no se sentía hostigado por el comportamiento de Eiji. El tan sólo ver el autocontrol que se sometía para no incomodarlo, estremeció su ser. Si hubiera sido aquellos hombres y mujeres que lo dañaron años atrás, no hubieran vacilado en tomar su cuerpo y doblegarlo. Sin embargo, con Eiji era diferente; sus ojos reflejaban no sólo deseo sino que también paciencia y amor. Los sentimientos de Eiji eran genuinos, su atracción hacia él no sólo era física. Eiji lo amaba en cuerpo, mente y alma. 

Luego, después de divagar en sus propios pensamientos, Ash escuchó el agua salpicar. Alzó su mirada y Eiji estaba lejos de él, dándole la espalda. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando se percató que Eiji estaba tratando de aliviar su erección con sus propias manos.

— Ash… no… no me veas...

Ash estaba ensimismado. Aún con esas circunstancias, Eiji seguía siendo considerativo con él. 

El rubio no fue consciente que estaba sonriendo dulcemente. Sigilosamente, se acercó a Eiji por detrás lo rodeó con sus brazos, descansandolos sobre su cintura. 

— ¡Ah! ¡Ash! 

El agua chapoteó por el sobresalto de Eiji. Él estaba sorprendido y abrumado por la mirada reflexiva de Ash. 

— Déjame ayudarte. Es doloroso hacerlo solo.

Eiji tragó saliva nerviosamente. — Ash… no… tú, no es lo correcto…

Ash suspiró. — Estoy bien, Eiji. Yo también siento lo mismo. — le indicó con su mirada que le daba el consentimiento a Eiji de que podía ver su entrepierna. El japonés se sorprendió lo duro que estaba Ash. 

— P-pero Ash… ¿Estás seguro? Yo no quiero obligarte… ¡AH!

Eiji gimió tras sentir las yemas de los dedos de Ash en su miembro. Inmediatamente sus sentidos se nublaron como la mano de Ash lo sostuvo por completo y con su pulgar masajeó la punta en diferentes direcciones. 

— Eiji… está bien… — jadeó Ash, entrecerrando sus ojos. Los sonidos placenteros de Eiji lo estaban afectando. — Es lo que quiero… no temas…

— A- Ash… — Eiji trató de controlar sus gemidos.

La quijada de Ash tembló por la abrumadora sensación de placer que le recorría abajo. No obstante, él también entró en pánico tras relacionar lo que estaba compartiendo con Eiji en eso momentos  con su pasado.

— Eiji, mírame. Mírame por favor… — rogó Ash mientras luchaba con su mente en apartar los malos recuerdos de sus abusadores. Otra vez sus demonios internos lo querían atormentar en ese momento íntimo y puro. — Eiji, Eiji…

Él se volteó ante los pedidos de auxilio en el tono de voz de Ash. Rápidamente, el horror que ilustraba sus facciones, se relajaron y lo miraron con alivio.

— Ash…

Ash exhaló con vigor. — Eiji… tú también… te doy permiso… — agarró una de las manos de Eiji, sin soltar su pene. — Tócame… por favor… tócame.  Es lo que quiero…

Eiji se sonrojó. Con duda, juntó su mano con el miembro del rubio, pero sin apartar la conexión de sus ojos con los de Ash, que transmitían confianza y deseo mientras unían sus penes y se frotaban con delicadeza. Entre ratos entrelazaron sus dedos y sus gemidos se emitían en perfecta armonía. 

— ¿Confías en mí? — preguntó Ash cuando él y Eiji estaban tan cerca. Ash bajó su mano para tocarle desde su prepucio hasta el escroto. Eiji suspiró y arqueó mientras que el rubio lo sostuvo poniendo su otra mano en su espalda para que no se hundiera. El japonés dejó de tocarlo cuando el calor en su entrepierna sacudió sus sentidos. 

— S-sí. — murmuró Eiji, con sus pupilas dilatadas. — Siempre…

Ash inhaló con su boca y rápidamente llevó a Eiji hasta la orilla, pero siempre manteniéndolo dentro del agua, para que tuviese un punto de apoyo y no dañar más su tobillo. Luego se inclinó para besarlo y solicitó acceso con su lengua a su boca. Eiji gimió y al mismo tiempo sus lenguas se entrecruzan, como si estuviesen bailando perfectamente. Durante todo ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a cerrar sus ojos, por el bien de Ash.

Con cuidado, Ash separó las piernas de Eiji y la alzó levemente. Si miraba hacia abajo, podía ver perfectamente el miembro erecto debajo del agua y el de él de igual manera. Con el espacio disponible, Ash se metió en medio de las piernas de Eiji.  

— Ash… — Eiji colocó sus manos en las caderas del aludido. 

— Eiji… — sin esperar tanto tiempo, Ash nuevamente sostuvo ambos rectos con su mano. — Eiji, Eiji… tú también Eiji. 

Le indicó que metiera su mano en el agua y ambos iban a  proporcionar acaricias entre los dos miembros juntos. Eiji tembló por las miles sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo por la lenta fricción del vaivén de sus caderas y que paulatinamente aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad.

— Ash… Ahh… ¡Ash! 

Eiji desvió la mirada y cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando se liberó. Su mente estaba en blanco y a lo lejos pudo escuchar a Ash desatar su orgamos después de él. 

No podía negar que se sintió placentero.

Cuando volvió en sí, Eiji se congeló en donde estaba. Ash estaba respirando fuerte y entrecortado pero también estaba llorando. 

— Ash. Ay no Ash… perdón… perdón. No debí dejar que…

De repente, el rubio soltó sus piernas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Eiji le faltase el aire. 

— Eiji… — sollozó, con pesadez y sin frenar sus lágrimas. — Es la primera vez que… eyaculo por mi propia voluntad… porque yo quise que pasara. 

— ¿Ash? — Eiji le dio palmadas en su espalda. — ¿Estás bien? — su voz se tornó temblorosa. 

— No me arrepiento haberlo hecho, Eiji. — susurró Ash en su oído. — Pero ahora mi mente es un desastre… los recuerdos… son más palpables que en mis pesadillas…

Eiji se estremeció. Abrazó a Ash con delicadeza y empezó a masajear su espalda. 

— Está bien Ash. Esos monstruos no están aquí. Estás conmigo, llora si quieres… eso no te hace menos hombre o un monstruo como ellos… tú tienes sentimientos… puedes expresarlos conmigo. — Eiji suspiró. — Aquí estoy, Ash…

Ash no habló por un rato. Dejó fluir sus frustraciones y tristezas a través de llantos. Eiji trataba de consolarlo y esperaba que su mera presencia estaba ayudando en algo. 

— Eiji… — murmuró Ash casi inaudible. — Quédate conmigo… sé que lo has hecho antes. Pero, necesito, está vez… estés conmigo… 

El japonés se mordió el labio inferior mientras dejó caer sus párpados con delicadeza. Sus ojos quemaban y tenía miedo de llorar. Sin embargo, aún así, se esforzó que su voz sonara calmada y decidida. 

— Por siempre, Ash. Si me lo permites, — hundió su rostro en la cabellera del rubio. — siempre estaré contigo. 

Ash sonrió tristemente pero sintió que sacó un gran peso de encima.

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo tiempo. Agradecieron que nadie los fuera a buscar en virtud de su tardanza. 

* * *

**Julio 1945**

— ¡Espera, Ash! 

El rubio giró su cabeza ante la voz alegre de Sing mientras salía de la cueva. El amanecer se hacía presente en esos momentos. Nadia y Lao estaban en guardia ese día. Supuestamente, Sing debía estar dormido junto con Eiji y Shorter. 

—  _ Sing, debes dormir. Todavía es temprano. _ — comentó Lao mientras trataba de pararse. 

—  _ Oye, oye, quieto ahí, Lao. Aún estás débil. —  _ paró el adolescente los movimientos de su hermano, quien había vomitado minutos atrás. — Ash necesita ayuda para buscar alimentos. Shorter está agotado, Nadia no puede y tú tampoco. Eiji no digamos…

Había pasado tres semanas desde que Sing lo trató de manera fría y se disculpó. Ahora estaba más animado y era más sociable con él y Eiji. Algo  en él había cambiado. 

Sin embargo, no sólo él tuvo un cambio,  muchas cosas no eran las mismas. 

De vez en cuando, Lao vomitaba en las noches cuando dormía. Los demás se preguntaban el por qué o qué había comida le había hecho mal. Lao nunca daba razón, solamente Ash y él sabían que eran por las pesadillas, cuando Lao recordaba la fosa de los cadáveres de niños.

La relación con Eiji prosperaba después el momento íntimo que tuvieron en el río. No lo han hecho desde entonces. Un sentimiento se avivó en los adentros de Ash que ni él mismo podía explicar. Sentía deseo hacia Eiji, uno carnal, pero cuando pasaba por su mente sentía náuseas, dolores de cabeza y taquicardia, sintiendo los abusos que tuvo que atravesar. 

No sabía nada con relación a Eiji. Ni su opinión o si él también poseía ese deseo corrosivo hacia él. Aún si lo tuviera, Eiji jamás se lo diría por su bien.

— Puedes ir conmigo, si me sigues el ritmo. — el rubio sonrió de lado. 

Los ojos de Sing brillaron y corrió hacia él.

— Por supuesto que puedo. No me subestimes.

Cuando se disponían a salir, Nadia interrumpió sus pasos. — Sing, Ash, tengan cuidado. Cuídense entre ustedes… ayer llovió a cántaros.

— ¡No te preocupes, Nadia! — exclamó Sing. — Llevo mi arma al igual que Ash. No nos tardaremos mucho. 

Nadia desvió su mirada en Ash.

— En serio, regresamos pronto. — luego de decir esas palabras, Ash vio a Eiji durmiendo. Su tobillo todavía no estaba del todo bien, seguía inflamado, no tanto como antes, pero aún no podía ponerse de pie por sí mismo. 

Nadia suspiró. — De acuerdo. 

Ash esperó que Sing lo alcanzara antes de seguir caminando. Cuando se colocó a la par de él, Ash le explicó cuál era su plan con sumo cuidado.

Le indicó que hacia el noroeste hay posibilidad de conseguir alimentos. Cuando Shorter sale a buscar, siempre encuentra en ese lugar. El chino no le ha asegurado o dicho algo al respecto, pero Ash estaba curioso y a la vez asustado de ir en esa dirección porque ahí sucedió la casi violación de aquella niña.

Pero tenía a Sing a su lado. Él era de fiar si entraba en una crisis emocional. 

— Yo nunca he ido a ese lugar. ¿De verdad habrá frutas y peces como los que trae Shorter?

Ash suspiró. — Posiblemente, sino no encontramos nada, entonces hay que preguntarle a Shorter sobre ello.

Sing de inmediato notó que había una colina grande. Ayer había llovido y el ambiente se sentía húmedo. Debían de tener cuidado al subir y no caer hacia abajo, donde se divisa y área plana que dirigía hacia el pueblo. 

— Yo no escuchó el ruido del río cerca. ¿Será que Shorter nos ha timado?

Ash bufó por el tono de desagrado de Sing. Vio hacia abajo y pudo divisar los árboles chaparros y los tallos de bambú en una zona frondosa.  Tragó saliva cuando notó que era el lugar donde se encontró con esa niña la primera vez, cuando pudo ver el manoseo que le hacía ese maldito hombre. 

Ash sintió su cuerpo estremecer y guió a sus ojos a ver el punto donde enterraron al bastardo.

Perfectamente podía observar el montículo de tierra desecho por la lluvia. Parte de las ropas de los cadáveres eran visibles.

El rubio jadeó con miedo y sus sentidos se nublaron al instante. Oía el clamor del hombre morirse esa noche, al igual que los militares japoneses que irrumpieron la cabaña, incluso sus propios gritos de niño implorando que lo dejaran de tocar. Sintió calambres en sus extremidades y no podía moverse. Debían de huir de ese lugar.

Ahí se encontraba la muerte. 

— ¿Ash? — Sing se volteó a donde estaba tras no verlo con su rabillo del ojo. El rubio se había quedado atrás.

El aludido estaba en shock. Intentó dar un paso para acercarse a Sing pero solamente consiguió perder el equilibrio e irse colina abajo.

No hubo reacción por parte de Ash. Estaba tan asustado que no se percataba que estaba cayendo. Estaba estancado en sus propias memorias.

— ¡ASH!

Sing corrió hacia él, pegando su cara al lodo intentando agarrar impulso. El cuerpo de Ash caía muy rápido. 

Cuando Sing notó que Ash se golpeó contra un árbol, entró en pánico. Inmediatamente, Ash perdió el conocimiento pero Sing perdió su trayectoria al entrar en la parte frondosa del bosque.

—  _ ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!  _ — masculló Sing cuando se hacía paso a través de los árboles. 

Luego, sin previo aviso, escuchó los chillidos de dos personas mientras se escuchaba un estruendo en el camino. El adolescente se crispó en ese momento. 

Cuando apartó las hojas de los árboles pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Dos pueblerinos, un niño y un hombre con una carreta llena de leña, estaban cruzando el bosque y el cuerpo de Ash estaba tendido enfrente de ellos.

Los escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Sing. Con manos temblorosas agarró su pistola y apuntó primero al adulto. Imágenes de los momentos compartidos con Kotarou y su mamá se hicieron presentes. No quería cometer otro error como ellos. Si los descubren, en especialmente a Ash, era el fin. No debía vacilar. Debía de matarlos en ese instante antes que hubiere más problemas. No debían haber testigos n

—  _ ¡Tú! ¡No puede ser! ¡El hombre rubio! ¡Realmente eres tú! _

Sing se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la persona más pequeña. No era un niño, era una niña, y al parecer conocía a Ash porque observó como ella lo sacudió y apartaba sus cabellos de su rostro.

—  _ ¡Hey! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Despierta! _

El chino vio que sangre salía por la cabeza de Ash. El cuerpo de Sing tembló. 

—  _ ¡Akira! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Lo conoces?! ¡Sí es un estadounidense! —  _ gritó el hombre japonés, rápidamente, sin quitarse la sorpresa de encima. 

—  _ ¡Él me salvó cuando me perdí en el bosque! ¡Él fue quien me ayudó! _

El japonés jadeó. —  _ ¡Nunca dijiste nada! _

_ — ¡Porque le prometí no decirlo!  _ — la niña intentó parar el sangrado con sus  manos. —  _ Te lo ruego, tío. No lo podes dejar aquí.  _

Sing estaba en shock. Jamás Ash comentó que había ayudado a una niña a regresar el camino hacia su pueblo. Miles de pensamientos brotaban en su mente. Ash estaba herido y colina abajo. Él aunque quisiera no lo podía ayudar, ni siquiera con la ayuda de los demás y porque no tenían medicinas para tratarlo. 

—  _ De acuerdo. Llevemoslo a la casa. —  _ dijo el hombre con voz decidida. —  _ Hay que meterlo dentro de la carreta y esconderlo de camino al pueblo. ¿Me escuchaste? Hay que ser lo más cuidadoso que se pueda. _

La niña asintió fervientemente. 

Sing cayó de rodillas cuando fue testigo de lo que el japonés profesó. Aterrado vio como a Ash se lo llevaban hacia el pueblo, él dentro de la carretilla, ocultandolo entre la leña y ramas con hojas para disimular. El pobre hombre japonés debía hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para empujar el peso extra. 

Tratando salir de su miedo, Sing se levantó y los siguió sigilosamente hacia la casa en dónde se lo llevaban. Se estaba aprendiendo el camino.

* * *

Ash sintió su cuerpo muy pesado pero también cálido. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y trataba de recordar qué había pasado. Estaba tan cansado de pensar así que no lo hizo. A pesar que le dolía el cuerpo, en especial su cabeza, estaba muy cómodo. No recordaba la última vez que se sentía así, solamente con la presencia de Eiji. 

Estiró su mano e intentó buscarlo. Cuando se percató que la presencia de Eiji no estaba cerca, se asustó y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo desconocido. Fue ahí que la adrenalina recorrió sus sentidos.

Se sentó y empezó a jadear. Estaba en una habitación típica japonesa y notó que su cabeza estaba vendada. ¿En dónde estaba? 

— ¡Ah! ¡Tú, despierto! 

Ash giró su rostro hacia la voz femenina muy familiar. Sus ojos se conectaron al instante.

— ¡Tú eres…! 

Ash aliviado en cierto sentido. Reconoció a la niña de inmediato.

Luego, la puerta shoji se abrió y todo el ser de Ash se estremeció cuando entró un japonés. Nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida. Estaba sonriendo cálidamente mientras que la niña saltó a abrazarlo.

—  _ ¡Despertó! ¡Despertó!  _

El japonés rió.  _ — Sí, sí lo estoy viendo, Akira…—  _ para sorpresa de Ash, el hombre comenzó a hablar en inglés fluidamente pero marcado su acento. — No te asustes, estás a salvo aquí. Mi casa es tu casa. 

— Hablas inglés… — susurró Ash, aún en shock. 

— Ah, sí… por mi trabajo antes de que estallara la guerra tuve que viajar mucho a Estados Unidos. — colocó su mano en los cabellos de la niña. — Ella es Akira, mi sobrina.

La aludida sonrió entre dientes. 

— Akira...— repitió Ash sin salir de su estupefacción. 

El japonés asintió y suavizó su mirada. — Mi nombre es Shunichi Ibe; un placer.

Ash abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Él era el fotógrafo! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años que no escribo fanfics pero desde que leí el manga de Banana Fish (y la ausencia que historias en español) decidí en escribir para contribuir algo al fandom en español. 
> 
> ¡Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto!


End file.
